Changing Sides (or not)
by FerriDeel
Summary: Slight AU! and OOCness! Everyone knows Monkey D. Luffy, this time though she's a marine. Oh, and don't forget female. Just what can happen? Marine!Luffy, Fem!Luffy as well smarter and power-uped. In this set up chaos ensured. You were warned... Also ASL romance in later chapters. Also rating M, because of chapters 23 and up.
1. Meet Luffy, The Vice-Admiral

**I don't own One Piece **

**The rating is T, it's the most fitting (probably), can change with the story**

**Beta'd by ninjabunny11**

* * *

Random Marine Soldier Paul's POV

I nervously knocked on the door. I had been sent here by Fleet Admiral Sengoku with a message for the youngest Vice-Admiral in the history of the Marines. "Vice-Admiral, the Fleet Admiral wants to speak with you." There was no sound that indicated someone was in the room. I knocked again and politely announced that I was coming in, but as I expected the room was abandoned. I just sighed at this, and went to look after the female officer. _But first I better tell Fleet Admiral Sengoku that she's missing. Yeah, that's not intimidating at all…_

* * *

Sengoku's POV

After the young soldier (Paul was it? whatever…) left, I knew I had another headache coming. After all, that girl had been informed about this meeting ages ago, yet she was nowhere to be found. In hindsight, I probably should have known this would happen. I quickly hid a fond smile before going back to my usual poker face. "So it seems our last member won't be appearing anytime soon. "

The reaction to this was mostly resignation. "She missing again?" asked a highly amused Aokiji, who had just woken from his nap. His question sounded more like an announcement. Garp laughed in reply, continuing to eat his rice crackers. _Wait… His?_

"Garp, where did you get the crackers?" I could feel my temper rise. Garp paled, not even trying to lie, before fleeing the room with me hot on his heels. The last thing I heard was "Well, I guess with this, the is meeting over, huh?"

Ten minutes and a knocked out Garp later (_let him taste what a fist of love feels like!_) I let my mind slip to a certain girl. Vice-Admiral Luffy, known for her enthusiasm, strength, and fearlessness, among other things. Her rank, which had surprised many, was due to her own hard work. She had captured several pirates with bounties higher than 200,000,000 beri and exposed quite a number of corrupt marines. Her full name, Monkey D. Luffy, was known only by a handful of people, so no one could say she had gotten her position through nepotism. It helped that her grandfather was THE Garp, so no one would have guessed that they were related based on appearance alone.

I, like many others, had thought of her as an oblivious idiot upon our introduction, and if you had told me that this girl would become one of my best Vice-Admirals, I would have laughed in your face. When Garp came to me with her three years ago and said she was going to become a marine, I had thought he had just kidnapped her and dragged her here against her will, so I was surprised when she said she WANTED to be a marine. Just what had happened for her to have that kind of conviction in her eyes? In the back of my mind, though, there was this nagging feeling that she wouldn't be one of us forever.

With that in mind, the fact that she was nowhere to be found… that was never a good thing. This would probably have everyone who actually knew her on high alert, especially with her mischievous nature and prankster side. Honestly, she was quite possibly the biggest troublemaker I'd met in my entire career. Though thankfully, in the past year the pranks had died down, and now it was only those who somehow incurred her wrath who needed to be afraid.

My thinking came to a stop when I heard some marines calling Vice-Admiral Luffy's name. Some even called the names of the rest of her recruits who always seemed to gather around her: Kuroashi Sanji (20*), Mikan Nami (18), Tony Tony Chopper (15), and Sogeking Usopp (17). Many had questioned her about her subordinates, since they weren't marines and they served under Luffy's command without any training, but in the face of Luffy's persistence they let it go.

I just sighed and went back to my office. Hearing another crash from outside, I knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ussop's POV

It was just after dinner, and the sun had already set on Marineford. I was on the roof of Luffy's office, watching the stars with her. "They're looking for you. Again…" my sentence was completely ignored by the raven-haired girl who was currently in her own dream land, not at all bothered by what was happening down below. I saw a young man in marine garbs slipping his fingers through his curly brown hair with a sign of anxiety.

I looked at the stars again. It was mesmerizing just how much they shined. Like Luffy for us… I knew that every Strawhat (A/N: yup, still Strawhats. Luffy is stubborn and won't let anyone take her hat, not even Sengoku, so Luffy wears it instead of the marine cap) felt the same, that Luffy was their ray of sunshine, their bright star, their cheerful captain. She had saved us, maybe unintentionally, and now we were nakama.

**(A/N: And if you wanna know about Zoro (20), Robin (26), Franky (28) and Brook (77), they can't be part of the Marines, because they're seen as criminals by the marines, but they are still Luffy's nakama, so they're a secret for now. (Explanations in chapter 2.) All the events are a year earlier. So it's only normal that they don't meet Ace (19) in Alabasta. So Thatch is still alive and everything. Hope that answers some questions, but if you want to ask something then PM me and I'll try to answer it. TRY the keyword.)**

_Flashback:_

"_I wanna go on vacation," was the first thing that left the vice-admiral's mouth as soon as she got to Sengoku's office. He just looked at her confused. So she repeated herself. "I want a vacation. I've always followed orders, going where you want me to go, beating up who you want me to beat up, and now I want some time alone without orders, or this uniform! So please, Senny?" She exclaimed and used her puppy eyes._

_Sengoku just rubbed his temple, knowing that she would do anything to get what she wanted. "And where do you want to go, may I ask?" It was obvious to him that she had already won. Damn puppy eyes. _

"_To the New world," She casually answered, like it was no big deal. And to her it really wasn't._

_Sengoku, on the other side, looked shocked. "If you want to go on vacation, why would you go to the New World!? That's not a place to relax!" After that left his mouth, he knew that he had just answered his own question._

_Luffy just shrugged. "I'll have adventures so it won't be boring. Besides, why would anyone want to relax, that's no fun at all." She added the last part with a pout before she continued. "I feel like there's something to do, someone waiting for me. Some kind of pull." In that moment she didn't look like a clueless 16-year old teenager, but more like the determined vice-admiral she was. _

_But then her words registered to Sengoku. 'Something to do?' Now she sounded like a D. Nevertheless, he sighed heavily. "You have two months. Don't get killed, otherwise Garp will have my head." _

_She squealed and hugged 'Senny', then was out of the office before anyone could say 'meat'._

* * *

_2 days later_

_Random town mayor POV_

_You saw a lonely person wearing black short trousers, a yellow sash around her hips, sandals and a red cardigan stepping out of a store. She was a little smaller than your average Jane, but not too skinny. You could easily tell she was a woman, what with her hourglass figure, even if her clothes were little baggy. Then you noticed the strawhat on her head, which clearly clashed with her clothing, yet perfectly completed her, and you wondered just how you hadn't noticed the damned hat earlier. Then you saw how someone pointed at you and she followed the finger, till she was right before you. You started to notice even more things about her; how her smile seems to radiate warmth, how black her hair and eyes were, the small scar under her left eye, the way she left her cardigan open, and the hint of muscles under it (sorry perverts, she has a simple black bikini top underneath) and lastly, the huge x-shaped scar on her chest._

_You introduced yourself as the mayor of this town and she asked you a few questions. A day later, she left the island, claiming that she was starting the search for her nakama. And you wondered why she seemed familiar to you._

* * *

***if you didn't realize it, this is their respective age, might be different, but I like it this way, their appearance is the same as the ones in the New World in the anime and I won't describe what's wearing anyone else, I'm bad at it and I know it, so you can just imagine them wearing whatever you want**

**Now as you could notice this is my 1st FF and English is not my 1st language, I maybe clumsy when writing, but please let me know if you won't like something or something is too confusing, key? And if you wanna know the plot then, not telling **** If you want to know if there be romance, then HELL YES, (*clears throat*) I mean I'll try **


	2. The Strawhats

**Beta'd by ninjabunny11**

* * *

Luffy's POV

My 'vacation' went a little something like this.

After only 3 days in the New World, I encountered some ugly monster, (Alvida was it?), 'rescued' the cabin boy Coby, who dreamed of becoming a marine, and ended up in Shells Town, thanks to said cabin boy. If I had been left to navigate, who knows where we would have ended up. And now after talking to Pirate Hunter Zoro, asking him to join my crew, then untying him, I was stuck talking with the marines at the base about the reason for Zoro's imprisonment. I was fuming; they felt like Zoro was a threat that needed to be put down, and they didn't care that he was tied for some petty reason, like rescuing Rika from Helmeppo's dog/wolf. So after beating up and arresting Captain Morgan, I asked where Zoro was but surprise, surprise, he was already gone.

Finally I finished all the paperwork about Morgan and left the marine base with all of Zoro's swords. I got some funny looks because I was around carrying 4 swords (one of them was mine), but no one questioned me about it.

"So you're a marine who wants to be a pirate?" asked a voice as I was looking around the docks.

What was this guy doing all the way out here? I thought he said he was going to look in the marine base for his swords, which was 200 feet away from where he was tied up. Ah well. If Zoro was trying to startle me it didn't work. I'd already picked him up with my haki, so I just answered, "Yup. Truth to be told, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have become a marine, but desperate times needs desperate measures, right?" Even though my voice was cheerful, I was trying to hide the despair that churned in my stomach.

Zoro must have sensed something, because he looked at me. I just stared back at him and grinned. "But that's all in the past. Here are your swords, you might want them back. Do you really use santoryu?" I asked, curious as I handed him back his swords.

"Of course, it's the way I fight. But back to the subject. Just how do you expect me to be part of your crew if I'm a wanted criminal and you're a marine?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I don't plan on being a marine forever. Right now I'm supposed to be on vacation, but I'm actually looking for nakama. We'll have two months to sail together. After that, the ones who can will return with me to Marineford, and the others will stay in the New World creating trouble. And after I get my hands on a certain thing, we'll officially become pirates." I gave him my widest grin. Just the thought of being a pirate, of being free…

"That doesn't sound as bad idea. Nakama, heh?" but then he suddenly had a look of surprise. I could guess what he was thinking. In Marineford, there were only new recruits (which I was clearly not) and high-ranking marines (Commodore and up). When I had fought Morgan it was easy to see that I could throw a punch or two, but to be a commodore or higher at such an age? Yeah, I got that look a lot. But then Zoro just shook his head and returned my grin with his own. "It seems I've found myself an interesting Captain to follow."

Lots of stuff happened after that. The two of us went to Orange town, where we beat up Buggy and gained a navigator (Nami said it was only temporary, but I'd already made up her mind, so there was no escape for her. Shishishishi, poor Nami.) Together we ended up in Syrup Village, where we beat up Captain Kuro and acquired sharpshooter Usopp. After that they went to the Baratie, where we met Sanji. He worships woman but for some weird reason, I'm the only woman he acts normally around. Meanwhile, Nami stole my treasure and Merry, and sailed alone to the Conomi Islands. Of course, I went to follow her, but I got delayed by Zoro and Mihawk's fight. That ended in an unbelievable tie, and it was how Zoro ended up with scars across his chest and eye (A/N: Every Strawhat looks like they do in the anime post-timeskip). When we arrived at Arlong Park, we found Nami in tears and learned about her history. We proceeded to beat the shit out of the Arlong pirates. After that the Strawhats were joined by Chopper the talking reindeer and Vivi, former member of Baroque Works and princess of Alabasta. Working undercover, I managed to beat up Shichibukai Crocodile. My nakama and I brought peace back to Alabasta. Sadly we departed without Vivi, but Robin joined us instead.

Together, the six of us went to Skypea, an island in the sky, and won against a 'god'. After that we ended up in Water 7, where Robin mysteriously disappeared, only for us to find out she was kidnapped by CP-9. Along with the Franky family and the shipwrights of the Galley-la Company, we burned Enies Lobby to the ground and saved Robin and Franky (of course beating down the CP9 in the process). By some chance our pictures hadn't been taken, so the World Government didn't know anything about the strangers who destroyed one of the government's strongholds. Franky became another member of the Strawhats, along with Brook, who we found in the Florian Triangle after beating up another Shichibukai, Gekko Moria. After that we left Thriller Bark and went to Sabaody, but because the two months were coming to an end, it was the last island we visited together.

"I guess this is where we part," I said to my crew. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and I were standing near our marine ship. We had to split up for now, because Zoro and the others had bounties on their heads and if they returned to Marineford with me, they would have been in big trouble. "Don't cause too much trouble, or they might send me to capture you." I winked at them.

"Robin, keep an eye on them for me, so they don't have too much fun without me. Brook, get ready to sing some new songs when we meet up. Zoro, as the first mate you're responsible for them, so don't get yourself killed. And Franky, I hope the ship you're going to build will be ready to take us on adventures next time. I'm going to miss you guys." A small smile made it on my lips as I said these parting words. I turned on my heels and heard the rest shout their goodbyes as well. I was already on the ship when I heard Sanji yelling "KEEP ROBIN-CHWAN SAFE OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SHITTY MARIMO!" I grinned as I translated it in my head: '_Take care of yourself, marimo'. _And that was how we all split up four months ago.

* * *

**I know it's too fast, but we all know about all of them, so why would I write about it again. Really the only changes are: Luffy as a girl, the location is the New World. That's it. Wait, no. When Luffy fought she didn't use the gomu-gomu no mi, because she doesn't have it, instead she used haki-infused punches or observation haki to avoid punches or conqueror's haki to simply knock her opponent out. And she uses a katana as well, but she's not a swordsman like Zoro. Luffy HAS a DF, but I'm not telling what exactly it is and yes, she got it from Shanks, but it's simply not the gomu- gomu fruit. And if you're wondering about how she got the x-shaped scars, if not from WB, and just why she's a marine or about her past with Ace and Sabo, you will have to wait.**


	3. Mission? Follow Shanks!

**This is not exactly long chapter, but I didn't know what else to add. So be glad there's even anything for me to post in this one. But know that I just finished writing chapter 5 and it's longest so far. Well enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_And there's the fact she's the biggest troublemaker, that without saying currently exists, was nowhere to be found and well, that' s never a good thing. _

_„They are looking for you. Again…" _

* * *

Garp's POV

When Sengoku left the room I get up. „Vice-admiral Garp, are you ok? The … it looked pretty rough." asked one of the brave recruits. I just waved him to tell him leave me alone and went to look after the goofball. If she's not in the kitchen at this time she'll probably be watching stars from one of the roofs.

When I climbed on the roof I found her snoring with her head on the lap of her nakama. Really if that boy wasn't completely smitten with another girl already, Kaya I think, he would be in lots of pain for trying moves on my adorable granddaughter. Maybe I should punch him just for fun? Then I had a vision of woken up Luffy and quickly changed my mind. That girl may look like an angel when sleeping, but if woken up she could turn into horrible demon. I shivered when I remembered what happened last time someone tried to wake her.

Then it occurred me of how this was familiar. And suddenly I was in forest, looking at my three grandchildren, cuddled together without care. The picture so adorable it would even bring blush on the toughest warrior. But I know that if Ace would wake up now, he would be extremely embarrassed by sleeping (cuddling) together with his siblings. When sleeping these three look so innocent, but that's only if you missed the burns on the blond's one cheek. Or the stitched scar under the girl's eye. It was 3 years since the Tenryubitto tried to kill Sabo by shooting at his ship, but by some miracle he's still alive. **(So I guess this answers your question about Sabo being dead or alive) **

I was torn out of my thinking by Ussop. "Are you here for Luffy?... That's dumb question with all the shouting and everyone looking for her. So what did she do this time?" I was surprised by the boy's audacity, he surely grown up in those 4 months he's Strawhat. I think everyone in the beginning was wondering what such a scaredy cat was doing with Luffy, but he showed us that he can be brave if he tries. I still remember how much his legs were shaking, when he first met me and the admirals. We made fun of him till… Well, we still do.

"She didn't go to the meeting. Luffy is the one in charge of this mission so it caused quite the commotion when she didn't come." That's not the truth. After all, the admiral knows Luffy, so they really weren't expecting her to come, nor the Fleet Admiral. And the one who ended up causing commotion was me and Sengoku, but like hell I tell him this, I thought.

"That's Luffy for you. What kind of mission, Luffy didn't tell us anything. Is it mission for us or just Luffy?" Ussop asked, curiosity seeping into his voice. While I thought about what to answer him he gently picked up Luffy and carried her inside the common room for Strawhats and by some coincidence there were all of the Luffy's nakama. '_This would be fun.'_

"It's mornin' already?" Mumbled Luffy as she woken up from her nap. " Ji-chan, what are doin' here, I thought you are supposed to be in the meeting." She continued her rant, clearly unaware what she just said. (She still calls him Ji-chan, but others think, it's cause she feels like it not that they're blood related.)

"So you did know, there was a meeting, yet you didn't come, brat." As I announced this I used my Fist-of-Love on the almost sleeping Luffy. The brat instantly dodged the punch and went out of my reach. As if it could stop me if I wanted to punch her again. Pffft…. Luffy visibly paled when she recalled what she told me.

"But Ji-chan the meetings are boring." She exclaimed with a pout. "You just sit whole time and must nod at whatever they told you." That's certainly right. The meetings ARE boring. But if I must be there all the time, then she has to go there as well!

"That's no excuse. Besides you were given an important mission, so you need to know details. You are to look after that red-haired bastard and report everything that seems to be fishy." I said this calmly even if I was inside seething. How come Sengoku doesn't understand and sent my little girl after that bastard. I even said to send admirals to do it, but he only said are busy to watch this Yonko and he wouldn't let me come either while mumbling under breath _'We have problems as it is and if those two were to meet, it would be a bloody war.'_ What he could have mean by that is beside me I only want to have a little chat with him, yeah a nice little chat. (*has very nasty grin on his lips, which scared a little our favorite Strawhats, except Luffy, she didn't even notice*)

"Red-haired bastard, just who he is? Luffy didn't tell us we are to play babysitters to some pirates." The blond cook asked with look of confusion. "Shishishi. It's Shanks. Senny told me we're supposed to keep an eye on Shanks. But why would I keep just one eye on him? Isn't it better to look with both of them? This way I won't miss anything." Luffy asked with confusion lacing her tone, but no one was paying the last part any attention.

"You mean we're going to tail THE Red-haired Shanks, one of the four Yonko?" Nami all but screeched this and it took all my willpower not to cover my ears. "That's insane! I'm way too young to die so early!" She continued on the verge of hysterics (the same with Ussop) and that reindeer looked more and more spooked and when he looked he's about the start as well Luffy has spoken.

"Yup, that's him. It seems him and Shirohige (Whitebeard) are having a meeting. We're going to observe their behavior, but we're not going to attack them at least if they don't start anything first." She said in her captain voice and just like by some click of switch everyone was calm again (Sanji was calm from the beginning).

"They expect you to go after them next week. You should pick up the files from Senny's office before then, but I think you already know everything you need. Good luck with them. And I hope you sink few ships along the way." I said with grin as I pictured the Red Force sinking, shame it won't happen, but we're talking about Luffy so you can't just rule that possibility out. I opened the door giving last look to Luffy and her nakama._ 'God knows that they may be good marines, but it doesn't fit them.' _The thought never leaving after hearing 'clack' as the door closed.


	4. Chaos ensured

_Last time:_

"_Shishishi. It's Shanks. Senny told me we're supposed to keep an eye on Shanks."_

"_You mean we're going to tail THE Red-haired Shanks, one of the four Yonko?" Nami all but screeched._

"_Yup, that's him. It seems him and Shirohige (Whitebeard) are having a meeting. We're going to observe their behavior, but we're not going to attack them at least if they don't start anything first." She said in her captain voice._

* * *

Sanji's POV

After Garp hightailed out of the room. Ussop and Chopper started panicking once again. If it wasn't so pathetic it would be funny as hell. Luffy didn't have the same qualms and was laughing till tears were coming out of her eyes. Nami-swan looked annoyed with whole situation, but even the frown on her forehead didn't lesser her beauty, my lovely angel or was it goddess?

* * *

Chopper's POV

"Will you two knock it off?" that was the only warning before Nami exploded and punched me and Ussop on the head. I was lying on my back and seeing start before getting up. I heard Ussop saying to Nami about how unfair she is. Nami was being scary so I ran and hid behind Luffy, because I knew that it would be the safest place to be. When I looked at our captain, she wasn't taking notice of us, she was in her world. Her hand was on her treasure and she had fond expression on her face.

"Are you going to tell us something about the shitty bastard yourself or do we need find out everything by ourselves?" The question Sanji asked caused Nami and Ussop to stop their arguing and Luffy to look at us with very wide grin. This caused us to worry, it was the very same grin she had, when she told us that we're storming Enies Lobby. So in other words it was very predatory and crazy looking and it would cause even the bravest warriors to shudder from fear. But then her expression changed to one of childish glee and we sighed with relief.

"Shanks, one of the four Yonko. In other words, very strong pirate with big and loyal crew. Our mission is to follow him and report any suspicious moves. The 'us' mean Strawhats and Garp's crew, he kindly lend to me. The reason why we were chosen this role is because of we are the only ones strong enough not to get killed if it comes to fight and with free time to look after them. And because Senny thinks we won't initiate fight with them like many others would. As you could hear from Garp, we're departing 7 days from now, so be ready by then." She said to us in excited voice, but then looks at ours faces and continues. "But that's not what you were asking. Truth be told, me and Shanks know each other, he's the one who gave me this old straw hat. He saved my live when I was still kid." She chuckled at our surprise, we didn't think she can say anything to shock us more, but we were proven wrong when she whispered. "He's the one who saved my life when I was kid. I'm the reason he lost his arm." When she said the last sentence there was only silence. '_**BAM' **_Ussop fainted.

"Doctor, someone find doctor. Ussop passed out. Someone help him." I was yelling at everyone to do something. "Chopper, you're the doctor." Nami and Sanji chorused together while pointing at me. "Oh, you're right." I answer with surprise.

Luffy was calmly poking Ussop and asking if he was dead. This led to Nami punching Luffy for being heartless. And Sanji being Sanji was doing that weird noodle-dance, as Zoro call it, and yelling "Nami-swan, you're beautiful when you're angry" I asked Robin once why he keeps doing it, but she just smiled at me and said he's doing it because he's Sanji.

"Oi, oi! Are you serious?! You're friends with one of the Yonko and didn't tell us! Why?!" Ussop was once again awake and immediately questioning Luffy. "I never said anything about us being friends." Luffy answered while pouting before continuing where she left off. "He's more like father to me, you know. And I never told you, because you didn't ask." This had us falling anime style, after we pulled ourselves together Nami muttered 'Only Luffy' while shaking her head.

* * *

Nami's POV

"I know by now you must be wondering, why am I marine. Or about my past and I will tell you **all**. But not now, it's not right time." Luffy told us this and had us curious about her even more. We didn't ask Luffy about her, it was kind of unwritten rule, but now I'm left thinking about possibilities of her past. The four of us (Sanji, Nami, Ussop and Chopper) were always wondering about Luffy's relationship with Vice-admiral Garp. Even thought her relationship with the Admirals is weird as well, it feels different than the one she has with Garp-san. Then there's the part she wants to be King of Pirates even if she's marine. That she had rank of Vice-admiral at age of thirteen and the x-shaped scar that's total taboo to speak about. These things may not be that important because they know their captain. How stubborn she is, her love for nakama and the wrath at these who dared to hurt them or her straw hat. How much she loves meat. How it seems she can see your soul, your very core, yet completely oblivious to sarcastic comments or flirting. The way she looks at things, what is completely clear to anyone else is mystery to her and the things even genius may have trouble to understand is clear to her like 1+1. Her captain is enigma, unique and like the rest of Strawhats she wouldn't have it any other way.

"If everything is going to according to plan, we won't return. Be prepared for this option. I now know where it's supposed to be and if I find it, I'll be finally free. We'll be free." She said it all aloud, but we understood only first half. What's _it, _which Luffy mentioned? Is it the reason Luffy became a marine? And who's we, because I don't think she meant us.

"We might finally get out of here? And what do you mean by the rest Luffy?" Sanji asked question we wanted answer, but if we hoped for some explanation we could understand we were letdown. "Yup, there's someone holding my leash, but fortunately it has quite the reach and is easy break from the hold, if the time is right. And yes, we'll join others, very one way or another. After this week, there won't be way back for me. Nami could you among other things steel keys to the seastone cuffs? It could be useful in the future."

"Hai, captain." There's nothing to say, she will tell us everything when she's ready and gave us headache from sheer impossibility of her past. We drop this theme and think about what we need to do before leaving. If we won't be returning I could nick some gold, the keys captain wants for me, probably should take some of the maps… Ahh, couldn't she tell me sooner!

"I know everything necessary about red-haired pirates, but almost nothing about whitebeard pirates. Robin, could you look at the files and find things we should know or things that could be important in future. I'm not telling you to look at everyone's files. Just the commanders or if there's someone suspicious I want to know about him. Would you be so kind?" Luffy asked Robin. More like ordered, but she's right information like this might be very important in the future. (Robin used her DF and made double of herself, no one except Strawhats know about her presence in Marineford.)

Robin chuckled. "Hai, captain-san. I'll look into it." And I think Robin planned to do this even without Luffy telling her to. But that's expected behavior of Robin.

Suddenly Luffy planted herself at the floor and at our bewildered expressions she only said. "All this talking made me hungry. Sanji! MEAT!" She said with serious face and had us all laughing. All the traces of tension that were created during conversation simply vanished like by some magic.

* * *

**Now it's finally getting interesting, only 7 days in Marineford and than they will go after Shanks. Can't wait, I really hope it will spike from there and in the meantime you won't die from boredom. **


	5. New recruits

_Last time:_

"_Yes, we'll join others, very one way or another. After this week, there won't be way back for me. Nami could you among other things steel keys to the seastone cuffs? It could be useful in the future." Luffy said to the rest._

"_Hai, captain." Was the only reply needed to be said._

* * *

Luffy's POV (6 days before start of the mission)

_The searing pain in my chest was getting worse and worse. It felt like my insides were on fire. "As we negotiated, I'll leave them alone and you, if you survive, will join the marines. Do you understand?" He glared at me spitefully as he waited for me to answer._

"_Exactly as we bargained." I replied with weak cough, but narrowed eyes at him with pure hate. I'll survive this and made him regret this. No one touches my brothers and lives to tell about it._

I woke up with start, breathing hard, my hand it made it on the x-shaped scar. "Just a memory. It was just a moment. I'm safe now." I was calming myself, while thinking about that day.

* * *

Commodore Daigin's POV

New recruits arrived at Marineford yesterday and now I was picked to train them and to find out if they're marine material. They already have training, seeing they are from family of marines, but just because of that, don't mean they can be marines as well. And I have only week to decide if I send them home or some other marine base to complete their training. Oh, joy. There were about 30 recruits standing in line. Most of them were nervously shaking while the others looked downright cocky. Just what did I do to deserve this?

"Brats, you're here because you chose to defend justice. To fight criminals." I was making a speech, like every time newbies came here. There may be better speakers than me, but I had to say something, it's kind of rule. When I completed speech and was about to see their skills I was interrupted.

"Good morning commodore Daigin. In charge of newbies I see." Said young voice. It was unexpected to see her, of all people here. She normally doesn't concern herself with rookies. When asked why she replies 'They don't have will.' Whatever she means by that.

The brats were obviously curious about her. It's not every day you get to see 16-year old brat dressed in Vice-admiral's attire. "Vice-admiral Luffy." I greeted her by nodding my head at her and confirmed her rank to the younglings by saying thins. After that I could hear the popping eyes of the recruits and the sounds of jaws hitting the floor, together with _'No way, she can't be Vice-admiral. She's way too young!'_ It was funny seeing their incredulous reaction to her. I see why Garp-san likes to drop this bomb on unsuspecting victims. "What brings you here? Are you going to look at the brats training?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well, there's nothing for me to do and I'm way too bored, so I thought there might someone interesting enough for me to spend morning training him/her or them. I hope you won't mind if I find someone just like that and steal him from you." She asked with wide grin and I found myself returning it. She just has her ways around people.

"I won't mind, you know I am not normally the one doing training like this. So I would be delighted if you would take few for yourself. There's way too much brats for me to like." I answered her non question, only for her to tease me. "Don't say you're getting too old. You're still young, but if you really feel that way you could always ask Senny for more paperwork." Did I say I hate that brat? Ignoring another round of jaws hitting floor, when she called Fleet Admiral 'Senny'.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, so please don't tease me about it, Luffy-san." She just chuckled and patted my arm. Finally paying attention to the recruits, but not before:

"Are you kiddin' me?! We joined to marines to fight pirates and not the play with dolls. Who do you take us for? What's even kid like that doin' here?!" asked one recruit in his 20-ties and I could only face-palmed, he just had to say it. But he is still lucky, be it another else, he could get serious punishment for disrespecting officer. Or that Garp-san or Aokiji aren't in earshot they might take it personally and beating this one to bloody pulp.

"What's your name, recruit?" Luffy-san asked with sweet smile and I started sweating, this can't end well. "Arittaka, doll. Want to know anything else, maybe my-" "Three steps forward, soldier." Luffy-san didn't let him finish. That guy, Arittaka, must have wanted to humor her, because he did as she asked even if he had arrogant smirk on his face.

"Can I do anything else for you, doll?" He continued, but she ignored him. Luffy-san just went to stand before him. She went once around him in circle looking him up and down. "Doll, this is Marineford, not place to hook up, so don't look at me like you want to eat me." Does he want for her to punch him? This guy obviously doesn't have survival instinct. Right, I forgot, Luffy-san is completely oblivious to flirting and everything related. Did I say he's lucky?

"If you're so confident that I'm just a simple doll and don't belong in here like a fighter then come at me and try to beat me." She said to him with feral grin, but nonetheless this action surprised me. I thought she would punch him till he went flying across whole Marineford not that she would play with him. "But before that answer me one question, why do you want to be marine?" And suddenly her cheerful behavior was replaced by serious one. I heard that she has one more mode than 'happy-go-lucky' and 'wrath-of-Luffy' as they called them. This was very rare side of Luffy-san not many has seen.

* * *

Arittaka's POV

When I deliberately insulted her she just looked at me as if I was dumb and challenged me to fight. Seriously? She looks fragile. Especially with that coat that makes her look even smaller than she is and I don't really think she could stand a punch without flying at least five feet. She looks like little child mainly with the wide grin she was sporting. And if she fights won't her hair get in the way of fight? Considering, her hair is reaching to the half of her back. But when she asks: "Why do you want to be marine?" With this she started to resemble the official she is a little.

"I want to be marine to help people in need. To be on the side of justice and fight against the unfairness." I respond truthfully and can feel her inquiring gaze. But it feels way different than before, it's like she's judging of how true I was. I felt like she looked at my very own soul. When I had enough staring I attacked her.

It was punch aimed at her stomach I don't put all the strength into it, but it's still enough to knock out average man. If she's really a Vice-admiral she shouldn't have a problem with it. To my shock she merely caught my fist with 'tssk' and pulls me to her making me lose my balance. Before I can hit her with my body she sidestepped. I quickly regain my balance and kick at her with right leg, but she dodges. That goes on about four minutes. Me attacking (with all my strength, mind you), her dodging out of the way, before something changes. This time when I tried for right hook she caught it and twisted my arm behind my back and then proceed to kick my legs, until I was lying on the ground like sack of potatoes with her sitting on my back, holding my wrists together.

"Do you have enough or are you up for another round?" She asks with amused voice and I'll be damned if there wasn't grin/smirk on her face. "I think you're obviously a winner, so what about letting him breathe for a sec, hmm, Luffy-san? " For Vice-admiral Daigin to went to my rescue I must have look quite pathetic.

I felt the weight go of my back and didn't hold back the sigh of relief that went instantly out of my throat. I stood up and brushed off the dust and sweat while regaining my breathing. I took glance at the female Vice-admiral who looked exactly the same way before we started fighting. Even her freaking hair looked the same! _Can you even call it a fight?_ Said a little voice in my head, but because of my pride, I promptly ignored it. Still, I had training. It was required. In the end, my father is in the command of G-8 base.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you. It was shameful of me to act that way." I apologized with all honesty I could muster while bowing. When she didn't answer me I sneaked a glance at her. She was just blankly staring at me, but then she abruptly moved towards me and I looked at the ground once again. Then at the same time my gaze registered her feet in sandals _'since when are marines wearing sandals'_ before me I noted the hand that was lightly patting my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time. But next time don't underestimate someone just because it's she, kid or little. It could get you killed, you know." She said to me with friendly voice and I rose from the bow while nodding my head at what she said.

"What about we start again? I'm Vice-admiral Luffy. Please call me Luffy." She declared smiling, whilst shaking my hand. "My name's Arittaka, the new recruit. Nice to meet you, Luffy-san." I said and returned the smile.

The introduction left many spectators bewildered at how easygoing we were towards each other. The bystander marines that knew her well enough were shaking with laughter some even wiping their imaginary tears. "That's our Luffy-san. Always so unpredictable. And now she's making friend with newbies. The world must be ending." Exclaimed one of the marines I didn't recognize which led to another wave of laughter.

GROOOWWWLL. Huh? Do they have here a wolf or something, I thought baffled. "Oh, man. The battle left me so hungry! I could eat a giant sea king! Daigin! I'm going to eat something and then I'll be back for the troublemaker." She instantly left not even listening to the Daigin's reply. I just numbly stared, my brain not really registering what just happened. "Does she even realize that she eats giant sea kings on daily basis?" Muttered another marine with look of utter resignation. This had his companion slap him on back with snicker. "Of course she doesn't. It's Luffy-san!"

"Oi, Daigin. It seems you won't get rid of him so quickly. We all know just how long she can take." Daigin moaned. "Don't remind me, I'll be lucky if she returns in another 3 hours." 3 hours? Didn't she just go to eat? "Wait, what do you mean by 'She'll be back'?" I asked with feeling of dread.

"Isn't it obvious? Our adorable Vice-admiral chose to train you. It's fairly surprising. You're first recruit she agreed to train, even if it's just for week, before deciding where you're going to end up."

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far! I even gave you a little sneak-peak about what happened! Can you guess to who she was talking too? I think it's pretty easy to figure it out, but that's just me… Whatever. Before I forget: I'm so sorry about OC, but I needed someone and this was the best choice. If you wonder about his origin, than know I made Vice-admiral Jonathan a father. If you wonder who he is look at wiki or to those who remember, he was commander at the base Strawhats landed after flying of the Skypea in anime.**

**Till the next time **


	6. Everyone does What They Can

**I just realized this was supposed to be short story about Marine Luffy meeting unsuspecting Ace and Sabo (but mainly Ace, I just like him better). And look at it this is 6-th chapter and Ace is nowhere and will be nowhere for who knows how long. Gosh, this is depressing. But now I'll stop the rant and on with the story…. (*user crying in corner*)**

* * *

**There was also raised question, why Luffy isn't already on the mission. Answer is simple: They have 7 days till they set the sails and go after Shanks. I don't know if I wrote it badly or not at all or if you didn't notice, so here you go. I hope it answers the questions.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Wait, what do you mean by 'She'll be back'?" I asked with feeling of dread._

"_Isn't it obvious? Our adorable Vice-admiral chose to train you. It's fairly surprising. You're first recruit she agreed to train, even if it's just for week, before deciding where you're going to end up." _

* * *

Sanji's POV

"Sanji! MEAT!" Were the first words out of Luffy's mouth, uncaring about people standing in the queue she marched it right to me. I smiled when she ignored all the shitty bastards and theirs 'Hey, we were here first!' and simply reached out for the meat I was already holding for her. "Thanks Sanji, you're lifesaver." She thanked me and went to sit to the table with me in tow.

"I was getting worried when you didn't show up first thing in the morning. Did something happen?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes just as I was about to sit, but I still noticed. She does this only when she's deciding whether to tell the truth or lie, but because she never lies to her nakama, she's thinking about what exactly she's going to tell me. I just calmly wait, never stopping smoking.

"I couldn't sleep. So I was little earlier than normally and the kitchen was still closed, so I was walking around, until I came across Daigin with new recruits. I found one interesting fellow." She chuckled and went to eat the meat I gave her while I was regarding her answer. Immediately the conversation sounded more interesting. Luffy doesn't find just anyone interesting, makes me wonder about that shitty bastard. "Are you going to tell me about that shitty fellow or do I need to wait for Nami-swan to tell me?" That sounds plausible, sweet Nami-swan always knows what's going on.

"Name's Arittaka. He, unlike many others here, believes in moral justice. He's not afraid to speak his mind and apologize if he's wrong. On top of it he's not bad fighter, for recruit, of course." She added the last part with smile. And I smirked at her antics. She never stopped eating and the plates were pilled one on another. But the most amusing part was behavior of the marines in the room. Half of them talking to each other while eating, acting like this was perfectly normal (and it was). The other half on the other side was completely und utterly dumbstruck at the amount Luffy just ate.

"Sanji after you have the time I need to speak to you about something, but it's nothing urgent. If we talk about it today or tomorrow is not of importance. Key?" She winked at me, thanked again for the food and left the room. Leaving me to wonder what's in stock for me.

* * *

Robin's POV

Getting access to the Whitebeard's files was easy, but the number of the binders for me to read was high. I guess Luffy was right when she told me to look only after commanders and crew troublemakers. I found marines marked three of the crew as rogues, so that meant I had 20 files to read, including Whitebeard-san's. Naturally documents on these people must be the thickest and only 6 days to go through it all. '_Without doubt, this work was cut out for me.'_ I thought with small smile.

* * *

Luffy's POV

After eating my share in the kitchen and talking to Sanji I went to find Arittaka. When I went in morning on that walk I never expected to end up with student, but in that moment it appeared to be good idea how to stop thinking about past. Now I can only hope I won't regret it.

Luckily for me, he was still with Dai, whom I waved to and made gesture at that I'm gonna drag one of his brats away. He didn't seem to mind so I happily proceed. On the other hand Ari seemed to be surprised by my dragging him away, but thankfully left his mouth shut.

"I already saw how good you are at fighting hand-to-hand, but can you fight with swords or anything else?" I asked when we were out of earshot, eager to know about his abilities.

"I unlocked my observation Haki two months ago and can use armament Haki. My father helped me master Geppo and Rankyaku. I fight mainly with my hands, I can use gun, but am very bad at swordsmanship." Huh, it seems he can do something, I thought it was going to be worse. It seems this is going to be more fun than I considered.

"Fine, if that's all, we have some work to do. I finally took someone to train so I expect very good results from you." I said with grin, but for some reason Arittaka paled. Huh, did I say something wrong?

* * *

Arittaka' POV

This can't end well. When she first said she's going to train me I didn't thought too much about it, but… She's Vice-admiral at 16 that makes her fucking prodigy. And she had to choose ME of all the people to teach. Talk about pressure. Now they're going to anticipate me to come very high. I know I'm good, but this is way too much!

"Oi, you allright? You lost your color a little." She asked worriedly, while standing real close to me. Doesn't she know anything about personal space?

"I'm alright, just reality catching with me." I answered with calm that was exact opposite of what I was feeling. "If you say so... Now come, we're going to start." She turned on her heels and led me to one of the training rooms. Thus my days as student began. And if the day ended with me hurting all over and getting few funny looks about how beaten up I looked… Well let's just say I didn't think anymore she was delicate flower. And if thought '_she looks like an angel, but she's devil in disguise'_ crossed my mind, that's entirely her fault.

'_I seriously doubt my chances of survival the next five days_' was the last I think before my head hit the pillow and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Nami's POV

When night fell I made my way to the rooms where maps are kept. After taking few of them I went back to my room to make copies, so I could return them. It was easiest way not to alert anyone about missing maps. Although, are they serious I know we are in Marineford, but still they should post some guards or something, they are doing this too easy. Not that I'm complaining, it's just my abilities are completely wasted on this place. '_The only things I need worry about are the den-den mushies that act as cameras! This work is joke!'_ I probably shouldn't have thought with my luck I just jinxed myself.

* * *

Time skip

I arrived before our common room (maps already copied and returned) when I saw Luffy waving at me, happy to see me again, and Sanji welcoming me with hearts in his eyes. I just sighed at their antics, but still smiled fondly at them. They may be idiots, by my idiots. "NAMI-SWAN it's lovely to see you again. Did I say to you already how lovely you look in marine uniform?" Sanji danced around me and I just nodded. "Thank you, Sanji-kun. What are you doing here Luffy? I thought you took some newbie under your wing. Shouldn't you be with him?"

For some reason Sanji shuddered and mumbled "He might be shitty bastard, but I wouldn't wish Luffy's training even to the worst enemy." That left me reeling about what the hell Luffy did. But after giving it some thought I figured out it's probably better if I won't ask.

"Yeah, I was teaching him until about hour ago, after that weird cracking noise. Wonder what it was." Luffy mused aloud and I felt myself shiver and making note to _never train with Luffy_. Not even if I could gain some money from it. It just wasn't worth it.

We went all together and closed doors. This was only place in whole Marineford where we could be sure no one is listening to us. The safe place for us, no one wouldn't dare just come here, after all this is Strawhat's rooms and Vice-admiral Luffy is known for not being kind to whoever comes here without invitation. Not even Sengoku-san, Garp-san or the Admirals barge in here, those five definitely knows better now I thought with smug look on my face, when I remember the unspeakable things Luffy did to them when they did so.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" asked Sanji. Luffy just shook her head. "Ussop and Chopper are on the way here. I'll tell you all, it's more comfortable that way."

"Wait, what about Robin? Shouldn't we wait at her as well?" I asked, not understanding. "Fufufu. You need not to worry about me navigator-san. I'm already here." I shrieked when Robin appeared out of the blue before me. She smiled at me unfazed and went to sit on sofa.

In that moment the door slammed open. "I'm first!" Chopper yelled in his walking point which had Ussop yelling back that he cheated. When they noticed us they quieted down and closed the door once again. "What's going on? Did we miss something?" Panicked Chopper.

* * *

Ussop's POV

"Don't worry I have something to ask of Sanji. However there're few things I want to tell you, so you should listen to the whole thing." Luffy answered Chopper, trying to calm him down.

"Don't fret, Brave warrior Ussop-sama will listen to you, so you can calm down." I said while striking pose and Chopper telling me how cool I am with stars in his eyes.

Luffy lightly chuckled. "Sanji, the mission is for us to follow Shanks, right?" She waited till she got confirmation before continuing. "If we trail them, they'll know by the end of the day and will very highly confront us. No one likes to be tailed, that's why I want from you to speak directly with Shanks and stay with him on the ship until the meeting with Shirohige."

* * *

**And Stop. You hate me right now, don't try to hide it. I hate myself right now as well so don't worry (*hides herself under pillow*) Sorry don't kill me. But really this chapter was getting longer and longer so I had to divide it in two. Did I say I hate cliff-hangers and now I'm doing it myself. Shame on me. But don't worry I'll post update soon enough.**


	7. Jimbei and Hancock

**I just wanted to say: Please if you find some mistakes or something that doesn't makes sence, contact me, so I can correct the mistakes. Thanks guys.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Luffy lightly chuckled. "Sanji, the mission is for us to follow Shanks, right?" She waited till she got confirmation before continuing. "If we trail them, they'll know by the end of the day and will very highly confront us. No one likes to be tailed, that's why I want from you to speak directly with Shanks and stay with him on the ship until the meeting with Shirohige." _

* * *

Sanji's POV

The whole room froze, before jaws started hitting the floor. Chopper looked like gaping fish which is weird, after all he is a reindeer. I broke the last bit of trance by saying: "Ho, finally something interesting. It was getting boring here."

"What?! You can mean that, they'll kill you! He's motherfucking Yonko! How can you act so calm?! Luffy just said she wants from you to be on the same ship as one of the most powerful pirates!" Ussop was breaking in hysterics, the same with Chopper. "You can't go, Sanji. You'll die." The little reindeer begged with tears in his eyes.

Robin had serene smile on her face. "I don't believe captain-san would send Sanji there if she thought they would torture him for informations about marines or simply kill him." She chuckled, never losing smiles.

"Scary." Muttered Chopper and Ussop while they hugged each other. "Robin, please stop scaring us. It's disturbing when you say things like these. Especially, if you say it with a smile like that." Pestered Nami-swan.

"My dear Nami-swan, you don't need to worry yourself about me." I exclaimed with heart in my eyes. "I'll be perfectly fine and come back to you and Robin-chwan."

* * *

Robin's POV

"As interesting as this is. Why don't we hear the rest Luffy has to say?" I said when it didn't look they would calm down soon enough. The effect was instant, everyone sat on the couch, Sanji lit his cigarette.

"Thanks, Robin. Like I said Sanji will go visit Shanks on his ship and explain about why we were sent to follow them and if we'll be lucky enough, he's going to let him stay with them. Rest will stay on our ship looking after them from afar." Luffy explained to us, but something felt off. "Where are you going to be while we play babysitters?" I asked and narrowed my eyes when Luffy look guiltily on the ground.

"Nothing gets past you, huh, Robin? I'm going to sneak into the Mariejois and find some documents and burn them, so no one will ever know what they said." She said with determination and dared us to try and stop her. That behavior intrigued me about what the documents contain. Sanji looked like he didn't care either way just said: "Don't get killed or shitty swordsman will have my head."

Nami sighed with resignation clothing her face. "You want end your marine career with big bang, so of all place to play pyromaniacs you had to choose Mariejois, can't help it. This is crazy even for you, you know." Nami sighed again and added: "I guess we'll be meeting with others soon."

"Yes! Zoro, Franky, Brook, I can't wait to see them and it will be nice when we see the real Robin not just doppelganger. Robin can you tell them this later?" Luffy asked obviously excited about the idea of us together. "But before that happens. We have work to do. So don't get us caught on the last week." She said with sly smile. "Baka, if anyone gets us caught, it will be you." Sanji couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to depart. I used my DF powers for too long and am getting tired." I apologized with smile which had Sanji asking if I'm alright. I smiled again and disappeared, but not before saying. "Good night."

* * *

Luffy's POV (4 days before depart)

"You're getting better." I said to him, but didn't receive any reply. When I looked at him, he was snoring meanwhile laying on his back, not minding the bruises in the least.

"BWAHAHAHA. You certainly roughed him up. But little bruising is expected when training. Really, you know how to pick your student. This one has potential, wouldn't be surprised if he'd become next Fleet Admiral." Ji-chan said to me while laughing. "He may have potential, but he won't become Fleet Admiral that's Coby's dream." I disagreed with him with frown on my face, but then smiled when remembered the pink-haired boy. He certainly came far from the coward he was.

Ji-chan just laughed harder. "I made my decision. After this week he will be part of my crew. Sengoku already agreed to my request." This startled me. "Isn't your crew going with me after Shanks next week?" I asked with confusion while tilting my head.

"Of course they are and so will Arittaka. This way you can continue his training." Ji-chan's laughter shook the whole room this time. I only cursed my luck and sighed. "I'll take him to his place and tell him the news, so go and cause some mess. It's too boring here." Grandpa said with pout that looks very disturbing on his way and I quickly left before he changed his mind. "Thanks, Ji-chan. See ya' later!"

"And now off to the kitchen I didn't eat anything in forever." I said as my stomach unhappy gurgled.

* * *

Time skip

I heard one of the soldiers talking about Hammock and wondered why they would mention her, so I listened to the conversation only to find there's Shichibukai meeting going on and I don't know about it. I needed to hurry if I wanted to see her before she left. I ran the hallways, some of the officers screaming after me to slow down, but I simply ignored them.

Now I was very close to the building where the meeting was held, when I finally saw her. She was with another blue guy. I think his name was Jimbi (written wrong on purpose). I ignored him and jumped on the Pirate Empress. "Hammock! I missed you! It's too long since we saw each other. Why didn't you pay visit to me?" I asked accusatory the last part and added pout.

"Luffy-chan! I'm sorry, but there were some troubles and you know just how much I hate to be in the presence of males." She said to me promptly ignoring all the said 'males' staring at us with hearts in their eyes. Some were having nosebleed and some even turned to stone. "Nee, Hammock? Why are they acting all so funny?" I asked while pointing at them confused at their behavior.

"Oh, Luffy-chan. You're so cute when you act so innocent." Hammock said to me as she played with my cheeks. Seriously, what's with other people always pulling at my cheeks while calling me cute? I don't understand.

"Hammock, don't play with my cheeks." I pouted at Hammock and she blushed and squeaked. "Are you sick or something? Your face is all red. Should I call Chopper?" I asked her, but Hammock declined, saying she's alright.

"Hi, Jimbi. You're Shichibukai as Hammock right?" I asked the fishman. He blinked at me bewildered when I appeared right in front of him. "Yes, I am. Thought, my name's a Jimbei."

* * *

Jimbei's POV

When the little girl jumped Hancock, I was surprised, more so when Boa returned the hug. Then I noticed the girl's coat, indicating that she's officer. And then she continued by showing her face centimeters from mine while asking me who I am, this action shocked me mainly because people aren't that friendly with fishmen.

"Yes, I am. Thought, my name's a Jimbei." She looked me in the eyes, her own eyes looked now ancient, complete opposite of the childish ones she displayed. I felt like I was having my sins judged. What kind of person I am. Then she blinked and the moment was gone. "Hammock, Jimbei, come. You must hungry after that boring meeting." And before I could shake of my shock, I was dragged by her together with Hancock, who smiled at the young marine's behavior.

* * *

Time skip (really short one)

Not even two minutes could pass before I was seated in plain room I never visited and I was sure this wasn't kitchen. Didn't the girl wanted to eat? However before I could ask, there was blond guy entering the room and kissing Hancock's hand, declaring his undying his love for her. I couldn't her but sweat drop when she shot him look that could kill and send him flying away. "My Hancock-san, you're so pretty when you punish me." He exclaimed and I worried if he's mentally alright.

"You came right on time. I want to introduce you someone. Sanji this is Jimbei, Jimbei this is Sanji, my cook." She said while gestured to us. The blond, now known as Sanji merely grunted "I'm not interested in shitty bastards" and left the room. "Before you ask, he's always like this, so don't take it personally. And he's missing Zoro, even if doesn't say it aloud." She said and grinned at me.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but why did you drag me off. Most people would just ignore fishman." I asked this odd girl. If I remember correctly Luffy, at least that's what Boa called her. She tilted her head like she didn't understand what I was saying and opened her mouth to say something only to be beaten by Boa.

"It seems she likes you and now she considers you a friend. Luffy is always like this not caring what others may think and act as she wants to. And she honestly doesn't care that you're fishman." Boa said and for some reason the girl seemed to freeze.

"I can't believe I forgot." She yelled and jumped of the seat she was sitting on almost causing it to fall. And then she was before me once again. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Vice-admiral Luffy. Pleased to meet you." She said with wide grin and offered me her hand. I was astounded that this girl could be Vice-admiral and looked at Boa, but she didn't seem to be surprised by this.

"It's nice to meet you as well Vice-admiral." I said formally, but she instantly developed frown. "I have name for a reason, you know." And stared at me until I got the hint. "Okay, Luffy then." I was instantly awarded with very wide grin that I found myself returning.

Looking at her, I couldn't help, but think that pops would like her. She would fit on that crew definitely better than here. "Meat, finally! What took you so long Sanji?" Thrown me out of thoughts and I saw the cook bringing tones of food._ Will more people be joining us?_ My question was answered little later, when I saw Luffy clean 20-th plate, this leading me to think about certain freckled commander (and his brother, thought the other isn't as bad). It would be certainly interesting (cooks, please read this as a nightmare) to see those two eat together, both of them are certainly black holes.

"Luffy, you can't just bring people here! Not to even mention he's Shichibukai!" yelled young voice I didn't recognize. "Don't worry about it Ussop, he's friend, besides Hammock is here as well and you don't have problem with her. And this place with all the rooms was assigned to me, so I can bring people here without needing to ask for permission." pouted young Vice-admiral. "…."

"It's Luffy. The only thing that surprised me is there's only two Shichibukai. Knowing Luffy she could bring them all." Said redhead, that just came and I marveled at their behavior towards her.

"True enough. She may be sixteen already, but she acts too much like a child. Especially, when making friends." Said the one named Ussop.

"That's rude. And I'm already 17, you know." Said Luffy annoyed, but this had other people in room blinking at her. "17-teen? When we met, you said you're 16-teen!" They answered in unison.

"Since then I had a birthday. Lask week on May 5th." Luffy mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us, we didn't celebrate and what about presents, we didn't get you any!" Ussop replied exasperated. "It slipped my mind. Since I started living in Marineford I stopped celebrating my birthday." She said scratching her head.

"In that case, when we get everyone together we'll celebrate and you can't say no." Said the red-haired girl, ending the conversation. And thus Jimbei met Luffy.

* * *

**I finally mentioned Ace and after this I had an idea of bonus chapter, where I can write about Whitebeards. Yeaahoo.. Can't wait. **


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Okay****, as ****promised****. I'm ****giving ****you ****bonus chapter. Even thought, I don't think this one will be overly happy one. But we can only see what will become of it.**

* * *

Last week (May 5th)

_Location: Somewhere In the New World (on board of Moby Dick)_

Everyone was drinking and laughing, stories were exchanged as well challenges. Meal was flying through the air when fighting with meal among other things began. In another words the party was in full swing.

Even thought I said everyone I couldn't spot the most troublesome duo aboard Moby Dick. (That's only if don't count Thatch as well.) This made me worry since every time someone isn't watching them they pull some serious shit like last time they managed sneak giant bear on board. (I still don't know where they found him since there wasn't forest on that island.)

"Thatch, Haruta! Did you see Ace or Sabo? I can't find them and it's too calm without them yoi."They looked at me and shook their heads in unison. That left me suspicious. They were wearing their _'I'm innocent_' look and they act like this only when they done something. "What did you do?" I asked calmly and even if I didn't change my posture they gulped.

"Imayhavedestroyedthepaperworkyoudidwhenitfellintothewater" Thatch quickly said looking like he wanted to be everywhere else but here. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You destroyed my paperwork by throwing into the water?" It was easy for me to translate what Thatch said. After all everyone seems to think when they say it jumbled together it's going to help them. Like hell.

"I didn't throw it into the water it fallen there!" He exclaimed while waving his hands. "That's better how?" I asked dangerously.

* * *

(Time skip – the scene was way to bloody to be showed, even rating M wouldn't be enough)

After I explained to Thatch and Haruta (it seems it was her fault as well the paperwork get destroyed) why they should be careful and don't round around deck with paperwork in hands I went to the bow of the ship. When I was close enough I spotted two shadows and soon recognized as the second division commander and his right hand.

"Ace, Sabo. What are doing here? The party is still going on, you know yoi." It didn't set well with they were just sitting here, it's out of their character to be like this and miss the party.

"Remembering." Such simple answer had me curious about what exactly they were remembering. "Care to tell me?" I asked them. They were wearing sad yet very fond expression. It startled me to see them making such faces. They're both cheeky brats after all.

"Someone we know. She has birthday today." Sabo said to me with warm voice. I was left pondering about this someone. From the way he said it, she's girl and both him and Ace knows and care for enough, to know her birthday. Who is this mysterious girl that has my two brothers expression filled with, dare I say it, love. I read Ace's and Sabo's postures and instantly know that they won't tell me anything more about this person.

"In that case you should join the party to celebrate her birthday properly instead of sulking here. I don't think she would want that." I said hoping that was enough to snap them out of it. Thankfully it was.

"You're right if she saw us like this, she would most likely smack us herself for being such party-poopers." Said Ace laughing and Sabo joined him shortly after. I smiled at this display of their affection. _She must be quite the girl if she has both of them wrapped around her finger. _If Marco only knew how right he was…

* * *

_Around the same time_

_Location: The New World (on board of Red Force)_

"Captain, you're drunk." Benn said to me. "I know this is party, but at this rate we're soon going to be out of alcohol."

"What, there's no way!" I immediately panicked before look of realization crossed my face. "Don't worry Benn. I made Rockstar buy more alcohol than normally on the last island."

"Shanks! I thought I already told you we're not going to buy more alcohol under any circumstances!" Benn replied and I felt myself shiver a little. It's not really good idea to angry the fist-mate he can be very scary and malicious when he wants to.

"But Benny today is anchor's (Luffy's) birthday we need to celebrate!" I pouted at him and he blinked. "Luffy's…? In that case I guess it's alright, but only this once and if I find that you bought something else to make this party 'greater' you won't like it." I gulped when Benn added the last part, but quickly nodded.

"Guys this is party! You can't go sleep already." I suddenly exclaimed when I saw another crew member pass out. Behind me Benn chuckled at my childish behavior thinking _'He's still the same after all these years' _and_ 'Happy birthday Luffy.'_

* * *

_Evening_

_Location: East Blue, somewhere around Foosha Village_

"… Ace's and Sabo's bounty went up again. Makes me wonder what the boys are doing." Said green-haired woman and continued. "They grew up nicely. I wouldn't be surprised if the girls are fighting over them." She said warmly. "Thought Sabo wrote me in letters about girl named Koala. He seemed quite smitten with her and Ace's heart already belongs to someone even if he doesn't realize it." Makino chuckled as she thought about the two troublemakers. "I think I told you everything and now I'm going to check on Dadan, she seems to be lonely when you all left."

Makino stood up, brushed her tears and went away from the cliff, but when she made few steps she stopped and turned around. There against the sun was clearly visible plain cross. "We miss you Luffy." With those last words Makino continued walking, leaving the grave behind.

* * *

About dinner time

Location: Red Line, Marine HQ

Luffy just came back from her training. She was trying to improve her Haki and was working on the six powers/Rokushiki, she can use all of them and fairly well, but there's always place on getting even better.

"You're getting better. If you get stronger than this we, Admirals, might retire and leave the job to you." Kuzan said jokingly while walking together with me. "I guess, but that would be boring. I still didn't give up on my dream." Strangely enough Kuzan knew about me wanting to become a Pirate King and that I'm very serious on making this true, yet he never said anything to anyone. It's one of the reasons I trust him.

"Really what are you doing here, uncle? Don't you have to… nap or something?" I asked him, knowing his lazy nature. He just chuckled at my quip. "Nah, just woke up from one. And you're right there's something for me to do." He handed me small packet. "Happy birthday." I blinked at him not really understanding, but then I squeezed the life out of him. "You remembered, even I don't remember anymore. Thank you." I said to him, wearing mega-watt smile, blinding few people that looked our way. "That's nice, but could you let go. I have trouble to breathe."


	9. Remembering the Past

**Because the last chapter was so short I'm giving you next. But from now, there will be more time before the updates. Oh, and if you would be so kind and leave some reviews I would be delighted.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_In that case, when we get everyone together we'll celebrate and you can't say no." Said the red-haired girl, ending the conversation. And thus Jimbei met Luffy._

* * *

Robin's POV

Afterwards I came back on the board of Sunny I informed Zoro, Brook and Franky about current situation. They smiled at the thought of reuniting even Zoro. I smiled as well and left them to themselves. It was long day and much information to go through and I still have even more left.

* * *

Luffy's POV (2 days left)

The last few days were boring and left me wishing for earlier depart, but I knew my nakama need some time before leaving. At least I got to talk with Jimbei and Hammock from time to time and training with Arittaka helps too.

I just don't get why someone has problem with fishmen. They are really cool, or Jimbei is and he's good friend. Not to mention that weird karate that allows manipulate with water, my eyes turns into stars only by thinking about it. But now are they are both gone, after all they're Shichibukai and staying here more than needed is not taken too well. (Marines will always be marines. *sigh*)

Finally, the guards continued the patrol and I could focus on the task ahead. Sneaking into the room of an Admiral is normally easy task, but not in the middle of the day. And this time I can't allow myself to be caught, this is different than playing pranks on _him_, this would get me killed, _them_ killed, and that's not acceptable in the slightest.

I picked the lock and went inside, quietly closing the door. Looking around, I saw it's the same as back then. I forced the memory back and went to search for stash I was sure he had. "Where it could be?" I asked myself.

After few minutes went and I didn't found anything I tried using my DF powers. I was lucky enough. Activating my power helped my senses as well, so when I used my better eyesight I spotted some irregularities and in the end found what I was looking for. Inside were some money and belongings and more importantly folders. I right away took the snail out of my pocket and made pictures of what was inside, then carefully returned everything to it's places and quickly went out of here before someone could find me here.

No one ever spotted me. Thank Nami for teaching me few tricks including pick-locking I should probably give her some jewelry as a 'thank you'.

* * *

Time skip

For once I was right, I can really be free. It's reality, Akainu never made copies of _that_ files. I guess he thought having it hidden in Mariejois is good enough, but he underestimated me. The files telling mine and my siblings family ties can be destroyed and then even if he said something… Let's just say he would lose his career and respect of people, because he would have to admit he knew all this year about us.

Sengoku won't blame Garp for never telling him about my dad, Monkey D. Dragon. Yes, he will be little pissed off, but we're family, Monkey D. family, it's expected of us to make mess.

Akainu on the other hand made deal with 13-old girl. Deal, that changed my life, that left me with jarred x-shaped scar on my chest. Deal that left almost everyone thinking I'm dead. Okay, I can't really blame this one on him. I was the one who asked Dadan to tell this lie to others. It was my way to protect, my brothers would never accepted fact their little weak sister sacrificed herself to protect them, they would fought tooth and nail to get me back.

What I'm trying to say here is: Admiral Akainu made a deal he hadn't any right to seal and was keeping it from his superiors. I think if he's given the chance he's going to try and send me, Ace, Sabo and our nakama to the Impel Down, but he won't say anything to save his own neck. That's the kind of person he is.

* * *

4 years back:

_I went to the Foosha Village to spend some time with Makino, but encountered this weird man I didn't like, so I decided to follow him. He was pretty tall with dark hair and had the aura of someone in command. I asked few people if they know him, but they just shook their head. _

_When he went to the forest I made decisions and confronted him._ "Who are you? And what do you want here?_" My harsh tone surprised me a little, I was friendlier even towards Dadan and her bandits when I met them and I hated bandits! That man just looked at me._

"You're Garp's brat and the one living with them." _He knew me somehow recognizing me._ "The two brats you're living together with. They are criminals." Criminals?_ I know we beat up some people in Grey Terminal or did dine-and-dish, but it was all three of us and he said it like I didn't do anything._ "I don't care what you say old man, but you're not touching my brothers!"

"Brothers, do you even know who are they? One of them has blood of demon in his veins. The other has fled from the life of noble and that's not acceptable. Both of them are going to be executed. You're Garp's granddaughter you should know this and by way of Absolute Justice show me where ate they staying to help me to catch them."

_This was making me angry just who is he? To talk like this about my brothers, unacceptable. My nails were drawing blood to keep myself from lashing at him. I may not know who he is, but my senses are telling me he's strong as grandpa, maybe even stronger. There's no way for me to beat him the way I'm now, not even with Ace and Sabo's help. I slowly relaxed._

"They're my brothers no matter what and I'm not letting you hurt them, yet I know I can't beat you! What would make you leave them alone?"_ I asked the last part gritting my teeth._

_Then we made a deal. He's going to leave my brothers alone and I'm going to become marine, but before that, I need to prove myself tough enough and survive his attack. I don't care what he's going to do and then he used his magma fist._

'I will survive and make sure this deal will bite him in the ass in the future.' _I thought as the searing pain went through my whole body. I could feel my body falling and hitting the ground, yet I stubbornly refused to scream or cry, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. The last I heard were his steps going away and I smiled before passing out._

* * *

Dadan's POV

_I was going back to the 'house' when I smelt burning flesh, normally I would ignore this, but for some reason I found myself looking for the source. After I found her I felt sense of dread washing over me. It was Luffy, she had hole in her chest, but somehow still breathing and when I looked more closely I noticed the wound was slowly closing itself. _

_I didn't waste any more time and quickly run for the hut with Luffy in my arms._ "Oi, Dadan. You shouldn't run it just may kill you!" _Ace exclaimed laughing. I didn't notice either of them until Ace said it, but unlike normal I didn't yell at him to shut up, just continued on my well and went fast inside door shouting for Magra to bring first-aid._

_Ace and Sabo must have followed, because they started panic when they saw Luffy all bloody. I ushered them out, they shouldn't see her like this, not on the brink of dying._

"Dadan? Where are Ace and Sabo?" _Asked really weak voice and I looked at Luffy by some miracle conscious. Magra did patch her up, but that was not even 5 minutes ago. She shouldn't be up!_ 'The brats are all monsters' _I thought, only this time fondly._

"They are out. I didn't want them to see you like. They were in hysterics enough. I didn't feel like adding to the fire. But what happe-"

"I need to ask you a favor." _The brat said interrupting me._ "You need to tell them I died." "What? Why would-" _I started to ask, but she cut in_.

"They know about them, someone was here to take them away and execute them. I cut a deal with him. But I know my brothers wouldn't accept, so you need to tell them, no to everyone I died. It will be better this way."_ She said to me and I couldn't help but gape her. What she's asking of me, it's a lot, especially with family like hers._

"What deal?"_ Depending on this answer I'm going to do as she asks._ "Become marine, become his dog. That's it." _She said in light weighted tone and I knew I couldn't really stop her, but tried. _"Even if I told them you died, you can't leave, and you're still hurt. It's wonder your conscious."_ I pulled my last card and she stood up and started taking off the bandages._ "What do you think you're doin', foolish girl?" _She looked me in the eyes and then gestured to her injury, but to my shock the only left was scar. _"I already healed. Thank you Dadan for everything and please look after them. They will be in bad mood and I don't want them do anything stupid while they're like that." _I nodded and watched as she silently disappeared._

"And now, how the hell am I supposed to say them this?!" _Yeah, the brats won't like this. This is going to be hell._

* * *

Present

I whistled happily as I was getting farther and farther away from him and closer to my nakama. This is great day. Now only meet with Robin, she's to tell me what she found out about Shirohige and his crew. I hope they're as impressive as the rumors make them.

* * *

Robin's POV (last day at Marineford)

"…I already told you about 14 commanders. The only left are 1st and 2nd division commanders and 2 other guys that you should know about." Robin was almost at the end of explanation and my head felt like it's going to burst from all the informations.

"I can't tell you much about 2nd division commander. It seems marines couldn't find anything on him. I know he's fairly strong, he's one of the commanders after all, and has eaten mera mera no mi. That's where his epitome comes from. Firefist-san is very mysterious character." Luffy narrowed her eyes at this, it's not exactly common for marines to know so little.

"1st division commander, Marco the Pheonix, on the other hand is well known. Whole Whitebeard's crew is loyal to him, but Phoenix-san is probably the most. Messing with his captain is very good way how to get very pissed of Marco on your case. He also eaten Mythical Zoan fruit, to be exact he turns into Phoenix and has rare ability to heal himself. And according to the files he's skilled user of Armament and Observation Haki." Luffy looked lost in thoughts, probably thinking how it would be, fighting against this opponent. I chuckled.

"Like I said there are two more people I'm concerned about. First came on board of Moby Dick as Firefist-san and the information on him are missing as well. The second is Marshall D. Teach. His movements were considered suspicious by marines. He was seen in black-market searching for one certain devil fruit and meeting with shaddy individuals. For some reasons marines seem to think, he's doing it on Shirohige-san's order. I, however don't think so. Shirohige and his crew wouldn't deal with such people, makes one wonder why Teach is." I said to Luffy, not really liking this person behavior. He smells like trouble. "I try to find more about his past and I found someone with name Marshall Teach, but this person was drug dealer and killer. Whitebeard-san wouldn't accept someone like that as his son."

"No, he wouldn't. If he knew, he definitely wouldn't accept him. More like throw him to sharks. How high are the chances of those two being the same person?" She asked me and quickly replied. "I don't have anything that could prove those two are one and the same person, but my instincts are telling me I'm right and it's him."

"If you think so, then I'm going to trust you Robin. I don't like this. It's feels like trouble and worse than I ever made." Luffy said and I couldn't help but agree with her.


	10. Start the Adventure

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 - Thanks for you comments, it always made my day better, knowing someone takes the time to write something  
**

**Bloodyrose - Thanks for the compliment. I hope I won't let you down in the future. **

**Thanks guys for making me smile and good morning/afternoon/night or whatever the time you have. Nice reading xD**

* * *

**It seems I did some shenanigans with this chapter. I'm really sorry for uploading from chapter here and thank you Kouzoui Chisei for pointing it out. This is the real 10-th chapter.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_What I'm trying to say here is: Admiral Akainu made a deal he hadn't any right to seal and was keeping it from his superiors. I think if he's given the chance he's going to try and send me, Ace, Sabo and our nakama to the Impel Down, but he won't say anything to save his own neck. That's the kind of person he is._

* * *

Nami's POV (little while before depart)

At night I 'borrowed' few maps as well as money from safe, but don't think I'm going to give it back. This was the last time and night we're here without shackles or some other accessory, so everyone made sure to take whatever we might need. I had the keys from the seastone cuffs as Luffy asked too.

"Do you have everything you need Luffy-sama?" asked some guy that was helping load our ship, more likely Garp's, but that's minor detail. "Do we have lots of meat?" the guy nodded. "In that case we are ready to set sail!" Exclaimed Luffy happily and before anyone could blink I punched that moron. "There are more important things than meat!" The only reply was confused blink and I let it go. This is Luffy. It's simply not worth it if I don't want to deal with headache.

"Senny-chan! Here to wish me luck?" asked Luffy incoming Fleet Admiral while most of the marines gaped at her nickname for him. "Yes, I came to bid you goodbye and as well to wish you luck. Try not to do anything drastic I have enough paperwork as it is." Sengoku said jokingly, but his eyes held serious flicker, he totally mean this. Only if he knew. I kept the nervous chuckle that was threatening to escape.

"Vice-Admiral I hope your mission goes well and I expect report as soon something happens. Do I make myself clear?" Sengoku suddenly changed his behavior when addressing Luffy and to my surprise she did as well. "Clear as crystal, Fleet Admiral." She said in serious voice and saluted to him. Now I knew I missed something even Sanji, Ussop and Chopper noticed. Together we came to stand by her side and saluted too. Sengoku acknowledged our presence and nodded at us before leaving.

"What are you waiting for?! We're setting sail. Keep moving men!" Luffy roared at crew and got howls of agreement answering her.

* * *

Luffy's POV

When we were departing I was kind of expecting of Bakainu to show up, fortunately he must have thought that my vacation (the one mentioned in chapter 1) earlier prove me enough of a marine. In either case he didn't see me off or warn me about what would happen if I escaped and I was happy. It seems this journey is going to be easier than I imagined.

We were on the ocean for about two days already when I decided it's time for me to leave. "Guys, listen to me. I'm leaving the ship for awhile and in the meantime you're to listen Nami's orders. So don't be mean to her! Oh, and keep this secret from others." I added the last part with wink and they instantly agreed. Until they realized something. "How are you going to get out of here, we're in the middle of the sea!"

"The nearest island ain't that far I'll use geppo (one of the six powers, allows user to 'walk' on the air) to get there." I said like it's most obvious answer, which is. The crew, sans my nakama, wished me luck with whatever I'm about to do and I grinned in thanks.

"Sanji, give this letter to Red-haired Shanks, it's explaining the situation to him, cause I don't think I will arrive soon to be at time to meet them." I said softly to him, the only ones who could hear were my nakama. "Under any circumstances don't tell Shanks my identity." My friends had written all over their faces questions but agreed to my request. I smiled at them and left the ship, this time I didn't say goodbye, after all I want to see them again, so no way in hell I'm going to say farewell to them.

* * *

Sanji's POV

It's 4 days already since we departed from Marineford and two days since Luffy left. All of us are getting quite anxious, because we are finally approaching Red Force. It's on the close to the coast of one of the uninhabited island. The next part is going to be tricky, to get close to them enough to deliver Luffy's letter without them attacking.

"Don't tick them of Sanji. I know you're strong, but you can't defeat all of them." Nami-swan said coming to stand behind me together with Ussop and Chopper. "If you get in the trouble call the great Ussop-sama and I will come to your rescue." Ussop said with shaking knees and Chopper nodded, saying he will come as well, but... "Dear Nami-swan, please don't worry about me. If I die, I'll die happy knowing you care about me." I exclaimed, ignoring the other two. "Even if I want to stay with you and share my love with you I need to go before they come after us first." I said to her and started to go away. "What about us?!" Ussop and Chopper yelled at me, angry that I'm ignoring them. "Oh, right. Take care of Nami-swan, bastards."

"I'm here to speak with your captain." I said when I was close enough for the guards to hear me. They looked suspicious of me. I wasn't wearing marine garbs anymore, just my favorite suit, but I'm still stranger and on top of that I came from marine ship. They glanced at me, but took out den-den mushi and called someone. After little chat they let me through. I find myself walking with two pirates that were clearly sent as an escort. I smirked to myself. This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

Shanks's POV

"Captain, don't lie to us, this is clearly impossible!" yelled one of the crewmembers, I chuckled and started to answer, but was interrupted by incoming person. "You're that shitty bastard, Red-haired Shanks?" I looked at him surprised. Some complete stranger waltzed into den of one of the most dangerous pirates and called leader shitty bastard? This kid has guts, make me wonder what he is doing here.

He didn't wait for agreement and went to stand in front of me. My boys were starting to stand up as well, probably planning on gutting him for his rudeness, but Benn told them off. The blonde brat looked bemused for some reason. "This is for you." he said thrusting letter at me and I raised one eyebrow taking the paper. He shrugged in reply and I went to reading, gesturing at the blond to sit.

* * *

_Red-haired Shanks of the Yonko,_

_You're probably wondering what's going on, well that's easy, so let me explain. When you sent messenger to the Whitebeard, some people thought that you're planning meeting with him and marines can't let that happen without some knowledge about what are you going to talk about. So they sent me to follow you and to find more informartions about the meeting. Thought, they're not stupid enough, to try and stop the meeting. Truly they're idiots. They want us to tail you and expect us not to be noticed. Like someone can be idiotic enough not to notice he's followed._

_I made a decision. You're to take aboard one of my nakama, he's one of the few who won't try to piss you crew. If you don't count his 'shitty bastard', but don't take it personally he calls everyone like this. Well for some reason women are excluded from this rule. Sanji won't do anything to endanger yourself or your crew. Our ship will continue to follow yours, but they are not to attack you at any cost and will keep their distance. _

_Oh, and why should you do it? Cause you're Shanks. So don't get Sanji killed and let him stay until you meet with Shirohige. _

_Vice-Admiral of the Marines_

* * *

After I read the letter I started laughing really hard, whoever this Vice-Admiral is, he's really funny guy. If I didn't know any better I would say Garp, but that old goat wouldn't be so nice. I let Benn read it as well, quietly studying his reaction. He looked bemused as well. "Do you know what's in the letter?" I asked the boy, Sanji.

"Knowing her, it could be anything, she's way too random. But if she didn't get sidetracked it should be about my staying with you." He replied and I wondered 'her'. Maybe it's Vice-Admiral Tsuru? I glanced at Benn who seemed to be thinking about it as well, I guess, it sounded highly possible. If I remember right she's the only female with such rank.

"Your captain is selfish, wanting something like from you. And very brave, she just told me basically to shove it and that you're staying with us." I said this and everyone within hearing reach gaped at this guy. "Yosh, I agree to this. Seems like fun." This led disbelieving stares to be directed at me. Sanji didn't look surprised, if anything he looked like he expected this.

"My name's Sanji, sorry for intruding." I glanced at him than at Benn. "As you know, I'm Shanks and this one is my first-mate Benn. He will show you, where you will be staying. By the way, why did you come here and not your captain?" I asked genuine curiosity seeping into my tone.

"She has other tasks to do now. Don't worry thought, she will come. And why I'm alone? She trusts me." Sanji replied before going after Benn, I was right this brat is really interesting. And his captain, I can't wait to meet her, I don't think it's Tsuru anymore. Heh, can't wait to see Whitebeards face when he finds out I bring marine to our meeting. This is gonna be fun. _And now where is the damned bottle?!_

* * *

Luffy's POV

Sneaking into Mariejois was piece of cake, but… I found the place where are keeping documents, however unlike Marineford it's heavy guarded. Getting there won't be enjoyable, not to mention I need time to get inside and look that this is really the place where the file is kept.

It took a while, but I figured guard's shift, now I need only to wait when another one starts his shift, before knocking him out. That should give me enough time to look. This is not ideal, but it's the only option I have with my resources.

* * *

Time skip

"Hurry up, we need to keep the flames down before it spreads even more!" was the yelling I heard when I left Mariejois behind. The laugher bubbled out as I was unable to hold it anymore. I did it! I found the files and then burned it to ashes, together with half of the palace, but who cares. I certainly don't.

I was at the borders of Mariejois, but someone must have caught on. They were looking for me. However I didn't let this hinder me. I made sure the hood was firmly covering my face and then I used my devil fruits to get me out, I called upon my wings with grin never leaving my face as get further and further away. Yet I could hear clearly yell "HOLY SHIT IS THAT AN ANGEL?!" Upon hearing this I laughed harder. _Now I can finally become pirate!_

* * *

**For story with plot that I think up as I write it's quite good, at least I think so. I hope you like it and would appreciate some reviews as motivation. So pretty please (*autor using kicked puppy eyes*)**


	11. Everyone's Dreams

**I'm in really, really good mood, so I'm givng you another chapter. Thought I wanted to upload tomorrow.**

* * *

**Ubermarine - Yup, that's basically it and she had two reasons to do it. 1st: It's Mariejois where Tenryubito lives, so why not start 'little' ****fire, right? 2nd: If she only burned that document, Akainu would immediately knew and would go after her. She didn't want to risk it. I hope that answers your question.**

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 - If everything goes as I am planning now, it will be in 16 chapter I'm now writing. :) Thought things might change little bit. I'm not satisfied with 15th chapter, because... Uh, I don't know... It's just missing something or has too much of something :'(**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Your captain is selfish, wanting something like from you. And very brave, she just told me basically to shove it and that you're staying with us." I said this and everyone within hearing reach gaped at this guy. "Yosh, I agree to this. Seems like fun." This led disbelieving stares to be directed at me. Sanji didn't look surprised, if anything he looked like he expected this. (With Sanji and Shanks)_

_I found the files and then burned it to ashes, together with half of the palace, but who cares. I certainly don't. Now I can finally become pirate! (With Luffy)_

* * *

Shanks's POV

We were sailing on the sea with new addiction for about week now. Sanji fits really well with us and even the ones who were against having him aboard came to like him. _Like_ might be little too much, but they're not acting hatefully anymore. For marine he reminds us a pirate way too much. Other mates had concerns about them tailing us, that it may be some trap, but it seems that Vice-Admiral keeps her word. I still haven't seen her and Sanji looks more worried every day she doesn't show up. I tried to ask just what is she doing, but he refused to answer, brat.

Things are starting to get interesting, even Benn thinks so. The parties definitely get better after Sanji joined us. He's probably the best cook I ever met. Thought I can't admit it aloud or Eric (his cook) will fillet me alive and I don't want to go through that ever again. I still asked the kid to join my crew.

"_The food is really good. So what do you say about joining my crew?" I asked the blond cook after trying his food, eagerly anticipating answer. It would be cool to have him onboard. Alcohol is still the best thing in the world, but having skilled cook is important as well. It's waste of resources to have him in marines._

_Suddenly I feel pain, as my head was kicked by him and I flew few meters. "The only one I'm ever going to call captain is her, so don't you ever dare to ask me this question shitty bastard." Not only skilled, loyal as well, shame… "Are you sure?" I asked with pout only to be hit by Benn. "He said no and don't pout it's appalling."_

I sigh and went to find some sake it's no use to think about thing I can't help. On the way in I met with Benn, the last few days he seems to be concerned about something. "Shanks, I was looking for you." There goes my sake, maybe I can run? Wait I didn't do anything so I don't need to hide from him, well I could forget it. _'Hmm, hide or not?' _My silent debate met it's end as Benn grabbed me and took me to currently abandoned part of ship. "I swear whatever it was it wasn't me. Unless you're talking about the tomatoes on ceiling, but that was-" I started babbling. "No, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Wait tomatoes on ceiling, what the hell did you do?... On the other hand I don't want to know." Oh, so I didn't do anything. Pheewww.

* * *

Time skip

It seemed Benn wanted to talk about some minor details of the meeting and didn't want Sanji to hear us. I can't really blame Benn, Sanji may be good kid, however he's still marine so he must report to his superior everything he finds out and that could end badly. I don't have problem confronting marine, but if they planned some trap it could lead to harm of my nakama.

I was thrown of my musing and together with everyone on board faced marine ship as howls of '_Welcome back_' and '_Vice-Admiral-sama_' reached our ears, truth to be told, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the New World heard that. What a bunch of lively guys. "So she's back. Finally, it was getting boring here." Sanji said coming to stand behind me, smoking his cigarette and then he grinned at me. "I just wonder if you become best friends or will go after each other throat. Knowing her, she will have you wrapped around her little finger two hours after you meet her, if not sooner."

* * *

Luffy's POV

I flew 36-hours without sleep to get as far from Mariejois as I could, but my body won't hold anymore so I made choice to stay in one of the hotels that was on the island I stopped. After I get enough sleep and ate till I was full I departed, but instead of going straight for Nami and others I went after Zoro and rest. It was time to see them.

Since my crew didn't know what exactly is the DF I ate, I decided not to give them any more of shock and used geppo to get on Sunny. I almost went pass it as I never seen it before, but fortunately I noticed the jolly roger wearing straw hat.

"Everyone I missed you so much, guys!" I exclaimed the second my feet were touching floor. They were shocked to see me, but I didn't waste time and went to group hug every single one of them (which no one knows, how the hell she did, as everyone was in completely different places, but Luffy being Luffy, they didn't question it, this way the sanity might last longer).

* * *

Zoro's POV

Luffy is sailing with us three days already, after asking Robin about location of Shanks ship she told us to go that way. The first night she told us she went and burned part of Mariejois, which freaked Brook a bit. I went with it, after all Luffy did the most insane things.

"_Captain-san, I believe when I read the newspaper there was mention of 'winged angel' leaving at the same time as the fires occurred. Do you happen to know something about it?" Robin asked Luffy and I remembered this one. Robin showed us the article together with photo of said 'angel' cause she found it interesting. Not all the time happens that someplace as Mariejois caught on fire and 'divine being' is present._

"_Yup, I know," she started all happy, however shortly after pout find its way on Luffy's face "but I wanted to tell you everything once we're all together." I patted her on the head. "We can wait. It's not like world is going to end, because we don't know." As I said this I glared at rest, particularly Brook and Franky seemed unhappy at the thought of waiting. "Thanks Zoro!" At least someone is happy._

"_They managed to snap nice picture of said angel. It's only silhouette against moon, but very well taken." Robin chuckled, clearly ignoring my warning, damn woman. At hearing this particular information Luffy seemed to pale. "Picture, there's a picture?" she said, looking quite scared and I didn't like seeing her like this. Luffy is cheerful and fearless idiot, this doesn't suit her at all, others obviously agreed, but before they could say something… "Do you wish to see it?" Robin asked this time there was worry in her voice, she didn't like Luffy's reaction as well._

_Luffy nodded and went to Robin who was sitting once again at her chair near mikan shrubs. Robin handed her newspaper and we watched her as she looked at it. "I guess I'm lucky only Ace, Sabo and Dadan knows." she mumbled under her nose, we still heard her thought and Robin even narrowed her eyes at the names. I need to remember to ask her later. Or not, sleep sound way better now. _**(A/N: can't help, but agree with Zoro. I'm kinda sleeping right now, so don't blame me for many errors in this chapter.) **

After that she told us, or rather she had Robin tell us what's gonna happen now. Most of us (not me) were surprised at her decision to go after everyone and actually staying together with marines till the meeting of two Yonko. From what she told us, Garp's crew is very loyal to Luffy and if she asked them they won't tell about us anyone else. And Luffy may be an idiot, but she's good judge of character. Thought I find it interesting she wants to meet with Shirohige. When I asked her, she only said to me that there's something she need to verify and if she and Robin are right, Shirohige has rogue on board.

* * *

Franky's POV

In those four days Luffy's aboard I made sure to introduce her to Sunny. It was heart-warming, seeing her reaction and sparkling eyes as she took all in. When I showed her to captain's room, her room, and I thought I'll die from the bone-crushing hug and lack of oxygen I received in return.

We told Luffy about our adventures and all the guys we beat up on our way and got proud hugs as reward. It was good to see her again. It's not nearly as enjoyable without her, we simple miss her too much and the rest of Strawhats as well. We're nakama after all!

"I can feel them already. I'm going to go ahead and tell them the situation before they started to shoot at us." Luffy informed us and took off before anyone could say a thing.

* * *

Nami's POV

The hell's taking her so long. It's already a week since the newspapers published about half of the Mariejois being burned to the ground. Was she caught or what?! No, if she was caught they would be after our asses as well. And here I thought dealing with Luffy when she's around is bad.

"Oi, Nami! If you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles. So stop it and smile, you're prettier that way." Informed me Luffy, but I ignored her. "Luffy stop it! I'm worried about you! What if the marines get their hands on you!" I exclaimed turning towards her, only then situation sinking in. "Luffy, you're back!" I cried out and hugged her. "Why didn't you come back earlier?!" I punched Luffy for stressing me.

"VICE-ADMIRAL-SAMA!" exclaimed half of the ship, shocked to see Luffy coming seemingly out of nowhere, before recovering and hollering even louder. "WELCOME BACK!" Luffy laughed when she heard and replied "I'm back" grinning.

"Men! Listen to me!" I don't know what's going on, but the twinkle in her eyes and mischievous grin, that would bring even Robin in shame, told me it's nothing good. "The rest of my nakama is coming to meet with us and I would appreciate if we could keep it between ourselves. Do you think you can keep it from Ji-chan, Senny and rest?" _'She wouldn't,… what am I thinking she definitely would._' "For you everything." Luffy is lucky, this guys love her so much. Otherwise we would be in real trouble.

"You are the best. By the way, don't be surprised, but they're pirates, so don't attack them." As expected many jaws dropped at this statement. "Our innocent Luffy-sama friends with pirates? There's no way we let them!" was angry reply. "They are not friends." Luffy corrected crew and you could hear the relieved sighs. "They're my nakama and I'm their captain. This is probably good time to say it, so… I'm quitting marines, but I want meet Whitebeard. Would you be so kind and let us sail along with you?" Can she be any more blunt? I couldn't help but face-palm. The crew just about to refuse, but Luffy used her puppy eyes and they were utterly defeated. They admitted their defeat and agreed to her request, Luffy squealed with joy and I could see few guys passing out from nose-bleed murmuring about how cute 'Luffy-sama' is.

I stopped paying attention to the idiots and looked at the sea, scanning surrounding for Sunny. There it was very colorful ship with lion figurehead. I sweat dropped as it sailed closer, it looked more like sunflower. _Maybe I misheard Robin?_ It was marvelous ship and I couldn't wait to look inside. I smiled bright smile, we're finally getting together and this is going to be another step to everyone's dreams.

Zoro's dream to become best swordsman after defeating Mihawk.

My dream to draw map of whole world.

Ussop's dream to become brave warrior of the sea.

Sanji's dream to find All Blue.

Chopper's dream to become doctor capable of healing every illness.

Robin's dream to find Rio Poneglyph and uncover the secrets behind the Void Century.

Franky's dream to build dream ship and sail with it.

Brook's dream to reunite with Laboon.

And Luffy's dream to become Pirate King.

* * *

Omake

"…setting on fire." Thatch finished sentence, when I got close enough to hear him. Are they talking about me? I don't remember setting something on fire in the last few days. I glanced at Sabo who was walking right at me, but he looked as clueless as me. "I don't think its real angel. More like someone has eaten Zoan fruit and has wings like that. It's not impossible. After all, Marco is Phoenix, so why not." Haruta answered him and Marco gave her look. I found myself thinking about Luffy. "What are you talking about?" Sabo asked what we both wanted to know.

"It seems Mariejois caught on fire. If Ace wasn't here when it happened I would have thought it was him." Yeah, pin everything on me, but then again I'm cause of most things. Well me, Sabo or Thatch. "What about the 'angel'?" Sabo asked uneasy, which gave him funny looks from Thatch, Marco and Haruta. "Don't tell me, you believe in that? We don't really know, but someone has taken photo of this angel." Haruta answered and offered him newspaper. We almost rip the news in half in our haste to look at the picture.

My breath caught and I could feel myself paling. Even if it was just silhouette we saw Luffy's wings enough times to recognize them. "It's not possible." Sabo said answering my thoughts. He narrowed the eyes at the photo. "Someone must have eaten her DF." He tried to use logic, after all Luffy died from the wound 4 years ago, Dadan said so.

"Ace, Sabo? What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost." Haruta asked worriedly. "Haruta, I think you've got something wrong, it's not a ghost but an angel. Get the facts right." Thatch tried to joke and Marco punched his head. "We knew someone with DF like this." The commanders glanced at them surprised. "So your friend burned down Mariejois." Marco said trying to make sense of the situation. "No, she died." Sabo answered.

Marco tried to think about it. "So, someone must have eaten her DF in this case, right?" he asked. "Yes, must have. Marco. I want to find this person, to find out if he's worthy to have her powers." Sabo nodded, agreeing with Ace._ 'Could this be the girl they talk about earlier?'_ (In the bonus chapter) Marco thought. "It's not like we can stop you, but at least wait after the meeting with Shanks." Marco said to them, knowing that if he was in their shoes, he would do the same. Pops will agree as well.

* * *

**By some miracle I finished this chapter without falling asleep in middle of it. I'm sorry if it's not one of my best, but hey, at least I tried. And before I forget. I like to listen to music while I'm writing, so could you recommend some to me? Thanks!**


	12. Red and Straw

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 - Well, curiosity killed the cat,so be careful I would hate if something happened to you xD I'm not overworking myself, just sick and I like to write a lot, so I'm spending my day by being in bed and writing this story. Yesterday I completed chapter 17-teen called Flying Lessons and I was having great time writing it, it was fun. This was the reason I uploaded so soon and am uploading again. I want you to read ASAP, so you can sqeal too. :)**

** .wonderland - Thanks, you're very kind, especialy cause my friends call me 'crazy' and 'idiot'. I also hope I won't let you down or anyone else.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_I was thrown of my musing and together with everyone on board faced marine ship as howls of 'Welcome back' and 'Vice-Admiral-sama' reached our ears, truth to be told, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the New World heard that. What a bunch of lively guys. "So she's back. Finally, it was getting boring here." Sanji said to me. (with Shanks)_

"_They're my nakama and I'm their captain. This is probably good time to say it, so… I'm quitting marines, but I want meet Whitebeard. Would you be so kind and let us sail along with you?" (with Luffy, seriously who else?)_

* * *

Shank's POV

"Captain!" Yelled Rockstar as he run straight towards me. "Captain Shanks! There was another ship sighted. It's confirmed that its pirate ship of one of the supernova rookies!"

I raised eyebrow at this. "What do you think Benn, are they after my head?" I asked, even if it were rookies it could be one to fight them, as the cook said it earlier its gotten boring. "Sir, it seems it's the Strawhat pirates, they are thought to be one of the most troublesome and powerful rookies. The rumor has it they brought down Enies Lobby just because they were bored!" I shook my head at this what people didn't think about.

"It wasn't because we were bored. They kidnapped Robin-chwan and we were simply getting her. It's not our fault they sent Buster Call that destroyed that island." Said Sanji and I found myself nodding, saving nakama is good reason. "WAIT! YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone who heard him yelled, including the ever calm Benn, than we started to think about his words. "But the Strawhats are pirates and if you were with them… You're pirate?!"

"Hai, we are captain-san." I looked at the newcomer. It was raven-haired beauty. "Robin-chwan! How I missed you?" The cook was instantly at her side complimenting her while we gaped at the scene. 'Just what the hell is going on?'

"I'm sorry for dropping here without notification, but our captain wants to speak with everyone. I'm here to get you Sanji." She said turning at the blond. "Not that I'm glad you're here, but why are you here I thought we are playing marines now." We were more and more confused as they talked. "It seems Luffy-san had enough of this game and wanted us all to meet again. Garp's crew already know about us being nakama and won't say anything." Robin said and chuckled.

"Let me guess… If Shanks won't mind our presence, we will stick around as well, right?" Sanji asked. "I don't think Shanks-san has say in this, Luffy-san made her mind."

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on?" asked Benn. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Robin, the archeologist of Strawhats. And our captain will tell you what's going on after she talked with us. Be assured, we won't attack you if you don't harm our nakama first." Then she was gone in flash of petals and before I could ask Sanji he went off as well. "What the hell is going on?!" I finally said the question aloud, but no one answered this time. Then _'Did she say Luffy?'_

* * *

Brook's POV

After everyone arrived at Aquarium Bar, Luffy started her story, she told us about her childhood with Ace and Sabo, her mother-like figures Dadan and Makino. (Her childhood is mostly same as the anime/manga only Sabo miraculously survives.) She told us how she struck deal with Akainu when she was 13-teen and about the origin of her x-shaped scar she shows. (Imagine sexy female Luffy still wearing unbuttoned cardigan and underneath it plain black bikini. The scar is easy to see.)

"And there's my DF. I think you're interested in that." she said and we nodded. We saw snippets of her power, but no one had an idea in what it could be. "When I was little I ate Mythical Zoan Fruit model Angel. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to risk someone knowing. As I said, most of people who knew me, thinks I'm dead and Sabo, Ace and Makino knows about that fruit. If it would spread there is a Vice-Admiral with my looks and DF, even they would figure out I'm still alive and by some miracle marine.

"You have eaten a DF which makes you look like an angel." Nami said barely holding her laugh in. "Troublemaker like you is an angel, oh, the irony." She finished saying and started laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks and everyone started too. She was right, it is funny.

"Do you want to see them?" Chopper softly asked after we stopped laughing. "It would be nice. I really miss my brothers." Luffy answered in kind.

"Yohohoho, so after we meet with Shirohige we are going to find your brothers." I said and everyone nodded and Luffy laughed. "Nah, its one thing if we meet them on our way, but I'm not going to look after them until we fulfilled our dreams." She said in serious/stubborn tone and we knew there's nothing to change her mind.

After all this is said, she asked Robin to tell us everything she found about Whitebeard pirates. The reason, why she wants to meet with Shirohige. She wants to inform him about killer and possible traitor in his crew as we later found out from Robin. She used the time we were told these details by Robin to speak with Shanks. I'm just sorrowful I didn't get to ask if I could see her panties before she left. *Sigh*

* * *

Benn's POV

It's been 5 hours since the brat left and we didn't have any new information. Shanks acted like nothing happened and continued drinking sake along with crew. "They're lively as ever." Said voice behind me and I nodded, before I faced this person. It was young girl with long raven hair and old, tattered straw hat on top of it, one scar under her eye and another on her chest. Dressed in red unbuttoned cardigan with black bikini underneath it and short black trousers she looked very familiar. "It's been long time Benn, Shanks." she said and nodded her head at Shanks, who started paying attention to us. "Luffy?" he asked her.

"Hmm… Glad you remember me I thought you would forget." she replied and Shanks tightly hugged her. "Luffy, you're alive!" I blinked, Shanks is right. Ace told us, she died when she was 13-teen. Just what…

"What do you mean Shanks, of course I'm alive." she said and grinned. "Ace told us you died." I replied and the smile slipped her face. "You talked with him? Is he alright and what about Sabo?" she fired her questions at us, instead of answering ours. "Oi, oi, calm down. Yeah, he found us and thanked me for saving your life back then. He seemed alright, little depressed when he told us about you, otherwise fine. Sabo was with him and was the same as Ace." I answered what she asked and she looked little down.

"Are you going to explain us what's going on?" I asked exasperated. "Yup, might as well."

* * *

Time skip

And here we are after hour of explaining. I think this might be some very insane dream I'm having or hallucination. It would sound more authentic than Luffy being marine among other things. The part about her being pirate captain of one of the rookies is believable, it's just that she was marine at that time as well.

Shanks for some reason agreed to her demand to meet with Shirohige along with us. Sanji was probably right, when he said she would have him wrapped around her finger. I knew that is going to be tiresome when Shanks and the old man meet, but with Luffy added to the mix it would be chaos. I can feel the headache coming just by thinking about it.

"Anchor, come to join us. We'll even give you juice!" Shanks yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Shanks stop calling me Anchor!" Luffy yelled back at him angered. "And yes, juice sounds good." I don't know who was more bewildered by her reaction, me or Shanks. "What? You won't get mad at me for telling you to drink a juice?" Asked Shanks, not really believing his words.

"Eh, why should I? Sake is yucky, bleh." Luffy said and stick her tongue out. I just laughed she may be 17-teen, but she still acts like little child. Only she doesn't argue so much as back then.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my crew. They are the best!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed and we found ourselves wondering what kind of guys would get along with Luffy so well. Then my Haki picked approaching people, huh, they're coming already?

"Guys, we're here!" Luffy yelled, waving at them. "We know Luffy, we can see you." said ginger-haired girl. I looked closely at the people and rubbed my eyes. _'Is that cyborg, tanuki and skeleton? What the hell?!'_

"Oh god, is that skeleton?" Shanks yelled, looking like child on Christmas. "Yohohoho, that I am. My name's Brook and I'm musician of the Strawhat pirates. Nice to meet you. Ah, sorry about that." he said and farted, in return Sanji kicked him. "Don't fart before the ladies!"

"…. Is that normal?" Yasopp asked. "They're only starting. I personally think they will be worse than normally, its quite the time since we were all together." said Robin. "Yeah, we are SUUPER like that." yelled the… cyborg?

"Are you a robot? That's amazing!" most of our crewmates yelled shocked with stars in their eyes. "No way, I'm cyborg! I am the suupeer shipwright Franky." the men blinked. "That's even cooler!"

"Great another idiots, I guess you would get along with them crappy-cook." said green-haired man wielding three swords.

"What the hell supposed to mean, cyclop." yelled pissed off Sanji.

"Oh, do I need to spell it for you? I thought you were smarter than that curly-brow."

"You want to go wannabe marimo!" Than before anyone could blink were fighting. "We're guests here, Zoro, Sanji. SO ACT LIKE IT!" 'BAM' the two didn't stand against the chick. "My dear Nami-swan, anything for you." Sanji said jumping to his feet like nothing happened, Zoro as well mumbling 'stupid witch' in the process. "Don't call Nami-swan 'stupid witch' you ugly marimo!" "What did I say Sanji-kun." said Nami with threatening aura. "Don't fight!" she yelled and punched them again, this time they stayed down.

"I'm sorry about them. They are always like that." she said with smile, ignoring the twitching bodies behind her. I think I heard mutterings of 'demon'. "This one" she pointed at Zoro "is Zoro, he's swordsman using santoryu." Then she pointed at Sanji. "You already know Sanji, the cook. And I'm Nami, the navigator."

Then the one hiding behind Luffy said timidly. "I'm Chopper, the doctor." "The tanuki can talk?!" yelled one of the guys that was close to them. "I'm not tanuki! I'm reindeer!" yelled the creature getting bigger. "Right, Chopper is reindeer who ate human fruit and now can talk." Luffy explained.

"And me, I'm the great Ussop-sama, who battled giants and defeated the biggest army!" yelled the kid with long nose standing proud. "Liar." Shanks said pointing at him. "They saw through me!" he exclaimed before hiding behind Luffy.

Where did Luffy get these guys? If someone said to me there's crew with living skeleton, cyborg, talking reindeer, really scary navigator, lying kid, and others I would laugh at them. Seriously this sounds like beginning of some really bad joke. Yet they seem to care about each other, like family, even that Zoro and Sanji.

"Hmm, Luffy?" said Nami getting attention of said girl. "Didn't you say Ussop's father is one of the Red-haired pirates?" she asked and Luffy nodded. Ah, that's why Ussop seemed familiar to me.

"You're Ussop, Banchina's kid?" Yasopp asked him and when he got nod in reply he hugged him. "My little boy, you grew up so much, I almost didn't recognize you." he finally let him go to carefully look at him. "Ah, so you became pirate like your papa? I'm so proud of you!" The two animatedly talked to each other while we talked with rest of the Luffy's crew. They are interesting guys.

"Ussop-kun and what about girls? You like lady-killer, so did you already stole some hearts." We heard from them and founded this part fascinating so we listened to them. The kid blushed and said there's no one. "But Ussop what about Kaya? You two looked like lovebirds to me." said Luffy with cheshire grin. "What? There's nothing between the two of us." Ussop vehemently denied, but everyone saw through his lie, the blush gave him dead away. "Ussop if even Luffy saw it, then it must be suupper true." said Franky and everyone seriously nodded. "Yeah they are right! Wait, what's supposed to mean 'even Luffy'?"

* * *

Nami's POV

As Luffy said the last sentence I had flashes of all the guys that tried to flirt with her.

"_Please accept this rose who pale in comparison with your beauty." said young marine, offering beautiful red rose. "Eh, what would I do with rose? It's not like I can eat it." Luffy said to him and went pass him asking me. "Nami, why was he trying to give me flower?" I just sighed refusing to answer her._

"_What is sexy kitty like yourself doin' here?" asked one at the bar. "Are you talking to me?" Luffy blinked at guy and I couldn't help but face-palm. "I'm not a kitty, I'm girl. Are you an idiot?" she asked tilting her head and before the guy could answer I used thunderbolt tempo on him. Taking Luffy's hand and taking her away._

"He just meant that you are you. That's it." I answered her. "Oh, okay then." she happily chirped.

"Now, that we introduce to each other, are you going to tell me about what's going to happen with marines?" asked Benn. Reasonable question… If you weren't Luffy. "What do you mean by that? They will continue follow you/us, with Arittaka in charge. He's really reliable, so I made him captain." she answered with her _'are you dummy'_ tone. "I mean what about you. Won't you get in the trouble or something?" clarified Benn. "Luffy has them completely under her spell. They won't do anything against her orders even if they know now she is a pirate." Zoro replied this time using his '_are you idiots_' tone as well.

* * *

**I seriously hate explaining things and introducing characters. I don't know what should who said. I hope I didn't screw up this chapter too much. I tried to make this chapter readable by Luffy's cluelessness. I totally see it, guys flirting with Luffy and her acting completely oblivious to it. Thought my Luffy is smarter about some things and maybe... Sorry, not telling. You will have to wait. (*user sticking her tongue at you*)**


	13. Don't wake Luffy

**_Cinnamon-Fudg3 - Yeah, Chopper. I don't what I would give, to have him. He's way too cute, especially when he takes a compliment._**

**_lany-chan - Thanks, I try. If you want to read about reunion, then don't miss 15th chapter._**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Captain Shanks! There was another ship sighted. It seems it's the Strawhat pirates, they are thought to be one of the most troublesome and powerful rookies."_

"_Luffy?" he asked her. _

"_Hmm… Glad you remember me I thought you would forget." she replied and Shanks tightly hugged her. "Luffy, you're alive!"_

* * *

Luffy's POV

Mine and Shanks's crew get along pretty well. Even if they had little problem understanding how our relationship works at the start. Most confusing to them is Zoro and Sanji's behavior towards each other. I remember one guy saying to them they are like worst enemies (which they nodded at) and at the same time the best friends. Let's just say the guy is very lucky to be alive, even if little traumatized.

"We're getting close to Prodence kingdom. Don't get into any trouble we are setting sails at sunrise." Nami said to me and I nodded not really listening to her. "Yosh, adventure, here I come." Then I used Soru combined with Geppo to get onto the island as fast as possible, but not before I heard Yasopp saying "She didn't listen to anything you just said." while sweat-dropping.

When I set foot on the island I went to find something to eat, preferably meat. I smelled the air and followed after the most delicious smell.

Thinking back about what Nami told me, I know we need to set sail early to get in time to Mittoa Island on our rendezvous with Shirohige, but that doesn't mean I can't explore a little. We're to supposed to meet with them two days from now at noon and that's 50 hours from now and the way there only takes about 10 hours according to Nami, so I have more than enough time to explore.

Things definitely changed in last few weeks and will keep changing. So far the marines still doesn't know about my treason, if you can call it that. As far as I am concerned I wasn't even proper marine to begin with. I know my nakama will stay behind me, no matter what path I will choose, they will back my choice and prevent me from doing something way too idiotic, like killing myself by accident and I will be here for them as well. I'm just little worried about them. I pissed off Bakainu (even if still doesn't know it yet) and there's chance he'll tried to get his revenge on me by hurting them, not that I'll let him.

As I strolled down the street I heard few wolf-whistles directed at me, but I promptly ignored them. They held no interest of mine. I finally found the stand with meat and ordered everything twice. That ossan gave me weird look, but did as told. When I tried the meal I thought I was in heaven. It was really good, not as good as Sanji's, but still good. No wonder, my nose is almost spot on.

"Oh, Luffy. You're here as well?" I looked over my shoulders, recognizing Zoro. "How did you get here? Got lost?" I grinned at him. "I didn't have a destination, so it can't be said I'm lost." The answer was so Zoro-like, it made me grin wider. "Oh, so you just don't know where you are." I said teasing him and he growled at me. "And you know where we are." he answered with challenge. "Of course I know where I am." I said and he looked suspiciously at me. "We're in Prodence kingdom at stall with meat, called Golden Duck." Zoro fallen anime-style and I laughed really hard. It's fun to make Zoro lose his composure and act like this. "It's way too early for your logic and I need some booze." he said sitting next to me and ordering some sake. "You need always booze." I grumbled.

"I was meaning to ask." Zoro started and I looked curiously at him. "Where is your katana? You always fought with it. It's weird seeing you without it."

"Oh, that. The katana was good, but not solid enough. When I fought with Kizaru, he managed to shatter it. Since then, I didn't find katana that I would want to wield."

* * *

Shanks's POV

"What do you mean I can't go?" I said to Benn who was refusing to let me on the island. "How come Luffy can go and I can't! She's bigger troublemaker than me!" I exclaimed childishly and pouted. This is not fair. "We didn't let Luffy go, she disappeared, that's different." said Nami rubbing her head.

"If you try to disappear as well, then I'll throw the booze overboard." Benn said with evil aura, reading my thoughts. "No, I'll stay, but don't do anything to my precious sake!" I immediately said coming to hug one of the crates, mumbling to it "Don't worry I won't let the mean guy do anything to you." everyone sweat-dropped at my antics, however I didn't pay them any notice.

"We're back!" yelled Luffy coming to stand with Nami and Benn. "Huh, what's he doing?" she said pointing at me. Nami didn't reply to her as she rather proceeds to beat her captain for leaving like that.

"Navigator-san, don't be so hard on Luffy. Rather be glad she's back already without getting mauled by something or getting raped in some dark ally." I felt shiver as the woman said this so casually. And the thought _'Where the heck did she get people like this?'_ went through my head once again. And here I thought my crew was special, we're nothing compared to them. "Nah, some guy did try moves on Luffy, but I had little _chat_ with him and changed his mind, otherwise nothing happened." said Zoro.

"Zoro, you went with Luffy?" Benn asked the swordsman, the only one (sans Robin) not shivering after his dark tone. I may be protective of Luffy, but I think her crew takes this on another whole level. If anyone was mauled by something, I think it was the guy who tried to flirt with Luffy.

Benn's question wasn't answered as Zoro went napping and Luffy didn't pay any attention and went to sit on figurehead of her ship. I went back to mopping. It was so unfair! I wanted to go into the kingdom as well.

As the day went, mine and Luffy's nakama restocked the ships and I bothered them, trying to keep myself from getting bored. After my nakama kicked me out because I was too annoying I went on Sunny.

The first I found was Franky, we talked little and I marveled at his talent. The same went with Ussop and Brook. They told me interesting stories about their adventures or showed me their skills. But by the end of day I was getting bored so I decided to talk with Luffy.

"Benn, didn't you see Luffy. I want to talk with her." I said to him and he pointed at the lion figurehead. When I got up, she was there… sleeping. I decided to wake her. "Luffy~~" not even twitch. I bend over her. "Luffy ~" still no reply, I got devious smile on my face, this is gonna be fun. I took marker seemingly out of nowhere. (A/N: You must love the magic of anime/manga/stories, the things that can appear out of nowhere.) I was about to draw on her when a hand sneaked about my wrist and I was thrown into the water before I could even blink.

I broke on the surface and slowly made my way on the ship. Lucky helped me up and I was gasping for breath, the brat. "Shanks, did you try to wake Luffy?" Chopper asked when looking me over for some injuries. "Yeah, how did you know?" I finally wheezed up. "Nothing, but if you like to live than don't wake her up." he said, but I was making my way up her again.

Water was still dripping of me when I get there and Luffy was sleeping like she didn't throw me into the sea minutes ago. I approached her very careful not to make any sound, thinking how I should wake her up. The marker is down as well kicking her to the water. She's hammer, because of her DF, her nakama would kill me only for trying.

Then I notice the dripping water. Hug would do. I bent to her and made moves to grab her close to me to get her wet. I was centimeters away from her, when her eyes snapped open and focused on me. For some reason I had itch to run very, very far away.

"Shanks, what are you doing?" she asked, eyes narrowed at my frozen form. Her voice, even if calm, was darker than Robin's when she said her dark humor or when Zoro told us about his chat with the guy who flirted with Luffy. I gulped and backed up. "N-Nothing." Dammit, why did I stutter, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just Luffy. _'Nothing, but if you like to live than don't wake her up' _didn't the reindeer said something like this?

"Is that so?" she asked and I went to run, but it was too late for me.

* * *

Sanji's POV

"Dinner!" I yelled, knowing everyone will get here as fast as possible, before Luffy would try to eat their fill. Surprisingly, Luffy didn't come first, second or even eight, we started worrying what's wrong. It's never good sign if Luffy isn't eating. "Don't worry, Luffy will be here soon. Shanks tried to wake her, so she's probably punishing him." Chopper said happily not knowing, what exactly is the punishment unlike the rest of us who paled.

But before anyone could say anything she went through the door yelling "Meat!" she looked very happy and we didn't question it. Happy Luffy, is not violent Luffy and everyone likes it that better.

* * *

Yasopp's POV

I was sharing new story with crew. It was about giant and kidnapped princess. For some reason they found it interesting.

But that was before I saw Shanks. His clothes were still dripping water, however now they were newly ripped and were hanging on him by some miracle. His body looked like someone used him instead of punching bag and he had scared expression on his face. In all my life I know Shanks, I never seen him looking like this.

I instantly run up to him. Benn and Lucky Roo imitating me the second they saw him. "Shanks, what's wrong? Who did this to you?" we asked really worried. "I'm going to sleep and try to forget everything just happened and you're never to speak of this again." we blinked as he passed us.

We followed him with our eyes when he faced us once again and had serious, yet scared expession. "Don't, under any circumstancing, wake Luffy up. She's not an angel, that's devil herself." He said and disappeared. "Luffy did that to him?" I wondered aloud and gulped, making mental note to never, ever wake her up. By glancing at the two they were thinking the same as me. I only thought _'What did she do, to make Yonko, one of the most fearless pirates shake in such horror?'_ than I decided I don't want to know.


	14. Moby Dick Sighted

**Mr turtle – Considering her DF is called Mythical Zoan model Angel, then yes. If you want to know more about her powers, you have to wait. I'll reveal them bit by bit as the story continues.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_I know we need to set sail early to get in time to Mittoa Island on our rendezvous with Shirohige, but that doesn't mean I can't explore a little. We're supposed to meet with them two days from now at noon and that's 50 hours from now and the way there only takes about 10 hours according to Nami._

* * *

Lucky's POV

The cooks made some sort of deal, because of which we could all eat together. That said, it was one messy dinner. I was lucky enough to not get into fight with Luffy about piece of meat.

Even if the atmosphere was friendly, there was some tension in the air. It seems some had trouble with meeting that Whitebeard tomorrow. I didn't have such problems, neither most of Strawhats. "Oi, Luffy! What do you say about little sparing between our groups. It could help get the tension out of the air." Shanks said once we eaten. There were howls of agreement. "Okay, if someone wants to fight I don't have problem. But we should probably do it on that island, so we wouldn't destroy ships." she said and Benn, together with shipwrights agreed.

First was duel among father and son. From the start they were tied. Even if Yasopp has more experience, Ussop used surprised attacks and averted Yasopp's attention from where he's really going to attack. Shanks then stopped the fight, thus it ended in draw. (But it was obvious that Yasopp went on him gently, even then the kids skill are quite something.)

Second went Sanji against Rockstar, but then he started fight with Zoro. The two fought together and we ignored them and another duel went up.

Rockstar stayed in the next round and fought against Franky. And no, we didn't laugh when Rockstar gotten his ass handed on golden plate and we definitely didn't tease him about it.

Robin went next against me. She was worthy opponent and got me break in sweat. She also scored some hits, but in the end lost.

Benn didn't want to spar, he amusedly watched as we beat the shit out of each other. In the end he went against Nami, Chopper and Brook who teamed together. I noticed it earlier, but in this sparing it was obvious how good they work together and not only them, all of the Strawhats. And we were shocked when they almost won the fight, if Benn was just a second slower, they would have knocked him out.

Luffy really got amazing crew if they can stand on such ground with Yonko's crew. We fought against lots of seasoned pirates who weren't even reaching these kids knees. And I think if this was serious fight we might get our asses handed to us.

"Luffy, Shanks it's your turn." Benn said, sweat glistening on his skin. "I don't really want to spar against Shanks." Luffy said yawning. "What, Anchor, don't want to see your crew how you get your ass kicked." he said with smirk.

"Nah, just don't feel like fighting, that's it." she answered, but Shanks teased her until she went to punch him, which we took as a signal of starting fight. Even Zoro and Sanji stopped the fight to watch their fight.

I looked at the… what the hell?! Weren't there mountain on the island and what about the trees? Every single one of them is cut in half. My eyes were popping out of their sockets as were everyone else's. "Is that all you can do old man? How are you still a Yonko, its wonder no one beat your ass before." Luffy asked playfully and Shanks answered in kind. "Old man? Me? Please, this is just warm up. The real fight is starting now."

"I think we should listened to Luffy, when she said she don't want to fight him. Yohohoho. Although, I don't have any ears to listen. Skull joke. Yohoho." Brook said laughing, looking at the damage they done in 2 minutes while claiming it warm up.

As we watched them appearing and disappearing I couldn't help but be glad, she didn't stay marine. She would be even worse than Garp and Sengoku combined. Then many of our crewmates started fainting and we had troubles to stay standing. "Are they both using Conqueror's Haki?!" asked Nami, looking rightfully scared of the two monsters.

The fight went on about… wait, let me check… 5 friggin' hours. It didn't really seem they would stop soon. "It's 3 am and in the next 9 hours we're meeting Whitebeard. Do you think they are going to stop before that?" I asked Sanji. "Knowing how stubborn both of them are? No." he said lighting another cigarette "Oi, Luffy! Snacks!" he yelled and just like that Luffy was standing next to him. "Really?! Give!"

"Luffy you can't just leave fight like that!" Shanks yelled angered at her little. "But Shanks we fought for hours and I'm hungry! So bite me!" she yelled in turn, not backing a bit before following Sanji into the kitchen.

We glanced at Shanks who got finally at board and then openly gaped. His left cheek was bruised, his shirt was cut on right side and he was breathing hard, sweat dripping of him. All in all he looked like total mess. This wouldn't be surprising if Luffy was in the same condition, but the only give away of her fight were her messed up hair and clothes. "Maybe she was right, you're an old man." Benn said and we laughed agreeing with his statement.

"In that case you would think that I'm dying man or something, if I told you she was holding back, unlike me." Shanks said to us. "Hah, good joke, captain." said Yasopp, not wanting to believe Anchor is that strong, and I wanted to agree with him. "No, she never used her DF and that would raise her offensive and defensive ability among others."

* * *

Luffy's POV

'Thanks Sanji, you're the best! Itadakimasu~" I exclaimed happily and started eating. "Luffy, why didn't you use your DF?" Sanji asked me and I blinked, isn't the answer obvious? Looking at the rest of my nakama, it isn't. Even Zoro payed attention to my answer. "When we fought like that, our abilities matched. It wasn't win or lost for either side, but if I would use my power than I would have beaten Shanks. You also held back, when you fought your opponents."

"This was just sparing, if I kicked Shanks's ass at the beginning I wouldn't improve my skills at all. This way I got better at Rokuogan. (Can be used only after mastering six powers/Rokushiki.) At the base there wasn't anyone I could use it on without his/her bones shattering to pieces. Well there were Admirals, but I had to promise not to use it on them. " I informed them and they paled. _'No wonder Shanks looked so beaten, it's miracle he's not worse_.' they thought.

"You can use Rokuogan? I never met anyone who could actually use it." Benn said, joining our conversation. "As far as I know, there's also pigeon-guy who can use this, but I kicked his ass, when he tried to stop me from saving Robin." I indirectly answered his question. "Pigeon-guy?" Benn blinked.

"Rob Lucci. The strongest member of CP-9, the secret organization working under World Government. All of the members can also use the six powers/Rokushiki." Robin replied him and Benn whistled in appreciation.

"As nice as this talk is I'm dirty from all the rolling in the mud, so I'm going to take a shower and sleep. Bye." I said and disappeared before we could answer.

* * *

Time skip

On my way to bed I met lots of Shanks's nakama asking me to fight, to avenge their captain. The others who didn't want the fight/spar were asking me question how strong I am or complimenting me. It was annoying and they followed, no matter where I went. I made decision and went of Sunny to visit marines. At least they had enough manners to let me sleep. *Yawnnn*

When I arrived on their ship I met with Arittaka who watched me curiously. "What, did you get tired of pirate life already?" he joked, but as tired as I was, I wasn't in the mood to be funny. "No, but I fought for 5 hours straight with Shanks and now everyone is either complimenting me or trying to fight me and I'm dead tired." I answered not really caring that it sounded more like whining.

"Oh, we were wondering what the fireworks were about. I know you enough not to keep you from your sleep. Goodnight, Luffy-san." I smiled at him, saying "It's only Luffy." and went to sleep on bow of the ship. It's not exactly figurehead, but it must be enough for tonight.

* * *

Benn's POV

We were almost at the meeting place, when I noticed panicked Ussop and Chopper running from one ship to other yelling "She's not here!" Who's not where? I stopped them to ask what's wrong.

"It's Luffy! We can't find her anywhere! What if she fallen into the ocean and drown or someone kidnapped her!" hysterical Chopper said, more like sobbed. "Don't worry about her. After yesterday sparing with Shanks people were too chatty with her and she went to sleep on marine ship, claiming it's quieter there." Shanks jovially replied to the scared kids.

"That's good. But to be sure, I'm going to ask them if she's really there." I nodded and watched as they vanished. I shook my head at Shanks, Lucky and Yasopp. Kids these days, they have too much energy. "You were right I spoke with Arittaka. It seems she woke up about two hours ago, eaten breakfast and some snacks before she went to nap." Ussop said as he arrived to inform us and to thank me.

"Moby Dick sighted!" yelled Rockstar from crow nest and we started to prepare. I ponder about what would Shanks say about the marines and the 'rookies' traveling with us. This would be fun, not…

When we got close enough we boarded Moby Dick like always when we meet. The 'us' meant me, Lucky, Shanks, Nami and Zoro. The last two were picked, because they were thought to less likely start a fight or make commotion. I'm not saying they won't make one, they're Strawhats, but they're better than the rest. Only shame Robin didn't want to come, she would be the best.

On the other side were all the commanders standing close to Shirohige, well two of them were sleeping, sitting against his legs. Few of their crew members who didn't scram fast enough of the deck, fallen unconscious due to Shanks's Presence (Conqueror's Haki). That made me wonder about Luffy's nakama, I sneaked glance at them. They didn't show any signs of even feeling it. Thinking about it, Luffy has her Presence as well, so they could be already used to it.

* * *

Marco's POV (little bit before Shanks's arrival)

"The Red Force was sighted." said Thatch to me and we made our way to Pops. It seemed we were last of the commanders to arrive. Ace and Sabo already fallen asleep, if it was due to boredom or narcolepsy kicking in, I don't know. I felt with my Haki few of our nakama still here and said to them to go below the deck, but Shanks was faster and stepped on our ship, knocking them out.

"Brat, stop knocking out my men when you visit me." Pops said to Shanks and he laughed. "Sorry, but being on enemy's ship makes me feel cautious. Besides this way it's less people that would want to kill me after I tell you some things." Shanks happily chirped and I raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think they don't want to kill you already yoi." I couldn't help but ask. Shanks looked sheepish and started scratching his head. I wasn't the only one the narrow eyes at his nervousness. '_What did he do this time?_'

* * *

**This is the good place to stop. I'm sorry, but you need to wait a little before next update and don't be angry at me with stopping. If I waited awhile it would be lot, lot worse ending.**


	15. Luffy-centric Meeting

**Cinnamon-Fudg3**** - Nah, it's not that bad, but now that the school started I will probably update every 3 days or so…, it will depend on how much work we will have. It can be sooner or it can be later.**

**l****any-chan**** – even as interesting as it would be, they won't try to kill Shanks, but that doesn't mean they can't imagine the torture they would gladly put him through xD**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_What makes you think they don't want to kill you already yoi." I couldn't help but ask. Shanks looked sheepish and started scratching his head. I wasn't the only one the narrow eyes at his nervousness. 'What did he do this time?'_

* * *

Marco's POV (continuing from where we left of)

"Before that, shouldn't Luffy come? I mean she wanted to say something as well. And she would be the one, to explain the best. Right?" I narrowed my eyes as he looked at the ginger-haired girl pleading. "Are you serious? Luffy explaining would end in even bigger mess. Trust me. You don't want to let Luffy explain things, ever." Instead of the girl, answered green-haired guy and I thought why he looked familiar. He's pirate, so it must have been a bounty.

"Shanks, stop avoiding the question and start spilling. And who are these two? I'm sure they weren't on your crew before." Pops asked and for some reason Shanks complied. "Those two are part of Strawhats, their captain has something to speak to you about, so I brought them with me." Why would he bring rookies with him? That doesn't make sense, maybe Shanks went finally insane.

"And you would bring them with you why exactly? And if their captain wants to speak with me, why he isn't here?" Pops asked getting impatient with the lack of answers. As my captain ask the last one, Shanks turned questioningly on the Strawhats. "Captain is napping." we blinked disbelievingly, it's twelve o'clock, you don't sleep in this time of day! Then I looked at Ace and Sabo and added 'at least normal people'.

"What? Still! I thought…" seems we weren't the only one thinking it weird. "If you want, you can always wake her up." said Nami and Shanks paled. "No, it's not… I mean we can wait, HAHAHA." Shanks wildly gesticulate with hand and was very… scared? at the thought of waking her up.

"Are you scared of female, Shanks? That's first!" Pops said laughing. At least someone is amused with the situation. "Try saying that after **you** wake her up." mumbled Shanks. "Pops, marines are closing on us!" interrupted voice coming from crow nest. '_Can this get any weirder?_'

"Don't worry about them, they won't attack. These are my personal stalkers." Shanks said proudly which resulted in him getting hit from both Benn and ginger-haired chick, the last one adding "Start taking this seriously!" and Shanks hastily nodded. It seems he listens to her, most likely not wanting to get hit again.

"Well you see, about few weeks ago came one blond marine, saying he has mission to follow us, because the government is fearing we might make an alliance to bring them down or some shit. His superior asked of him to speak with us about the situations and to stay with us aboard and I agreed to this request." Shanks announced, finally making at least a little sense.

"Request, my ass. That was order if I ever heard one." Benn mumbled under his nose, but not quietly enough and Shanks gave him dark look shouting 'murder'. The Strawhats snickered, highly amused with this.

"Huh, Shanks you're already here?" asked Ace waking up,… before promptly falling asleep again. "*Yawn*, hi Shanks." said the second troublemaker before falling asleep as well. Seriously, those two brothers. The other commanders didn't have the same qualms as me and started openly laughing at their antics. Pops chose to ignore them altogether.

"And about the marines… Well their captain that was with the marines stalking me. Only she didn't want to be a marine, so while being one she found her crewmembers and they became pirates, but it was all hush, hush. Only little while ago told the marines on that ship" he said and pointed at the marine ship coming closer "that she quits being marine. For some reason the guys still listens to her, so they didn't report HQ about her and they act like she's still one of them. Did I get that right, Nami?"

The girl, Nami, nodded her head. "Yes, you only left out few parts, but basically, that's what happened." she said, but didn't add what she claimed Shanks left out.

"And now, would you tell me why did you want to meet?" Pops asked, when Shanks asked for meeting he was mysterious and annoying until Whitebeard agreed. "I didn't, but the marines said we are meeting, so I thought I would humor them." that just didn't left his mouth, who am I kidding its Shanks._ 'This is exactly something he would do.'_ I thought exasperated.

I wasn't the only one developing twitch. Benn looked both amused and ready to strangle him at the same time, while Nami looked only the second part. Pops looked like he seriously wanted to beat him until he regained some sense. "But that doesn't change the fact Anchor wants to speak with you." he said and for some reason Nami calmed down, but was the only one.

"I'm sorry for my captain's stupidity. And I think it would be for the best if I was the one talking." Benn said covering Shanks mouth. "That would be great idea yoi." thankful for Benn, he was probably the sanest in Shanks crew and definitely most mature.

Benn than proceed to explain the things so everyone could understand. He told us about Sanji, the kid who spent time on their ship and we finally found out why has rookie crew with him. This Luffy is lucky kid, to befriend Yonko at such young age and made impression on him enough to save her even if it meant losing one arm. Pops looked intrigued by this brat as well. If his expression wouldn't give him away then his question definitely would.

"You said, the brat was napping, can't you wake her up?" he asked and once again Shanks paled, only this time Strawhats paled as well. Before someone could question them about their weird behavior we heard painful yell.

As one we turned to the marine ship, only to see young girl walking leisurely to us. She looked like she just woke up. Completely disregarding us she went to Nami asking where others are, but before the girl could answer Namur said angered "Who do you think you are? Barging on our ship without invite or greeting. This is Whitebeard's ship, so stop being rude and pay some respect to him as a captain!" and pointed at Pops, marking him as the captain.

"Oh, this is not Red Force! I thought it looked little different!" she exclaimed "Is she serious?" uttered one of the commanders not believing. The girl then turned to Whitebeard and the Red-haired pirates as well as Strawhats tensed, she looked at him mutely, blinking. "You can't be Whitebeard." she said pointing at him. Pops raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't I be?" he asked interested.

"Isn't it obvious? How can you be a Whitebeard when you don't have beard. If anything it should be mustache not a beard." she said confused. I paused, did she really said that? I glanced at my brothers, but if their twitching bodies on ground, as they fallen anime-style, were any indication I heard right.

I was about to say something, thought I wasn't sure what when Nami punched her on the head. "Luffy! This is one of the Yonko, stop being rude and apologize to him, before he kills us all!" she yelled at the poor girl. I stared at them, choosing to find this amusing. Then with a start I realized she called her Luffy. Is this their captain?

"But Nami~ it's true! Besides Shanks is a Yonko as well and you don't mind if I'm rude to him." The girl whined and got another punch from Nami. "You just can't Luffy, so stop picking fights!" Nami yelled exasperated. "Fine I get it." Luffy gave up.

"Sorry old man for telling you, you can't be Whitebeard, it was rude." she said standing before all us. Nami face-palmed, not bothering anymore and Shanks laughed. "Oh, by the way I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself. I wondered if this girl is brave, fearless or stupid for not fearing us even a little. If the impression I have is right, then it's combination of all. No wonder Shanks likes her.

"Cheeky brat, nice to meet you as well. I heard already about you from Benn and Shanks a little." Pops laughed. "Oh, really." was her uninterested reply. "I heard that you were a marine, but find that too boring so you became pirate. Is that true?" Pops inquired her. "Of course it is. Marines are boring! They always had to stick to stupid rules. Being pirate is way better, this way I can go on many adventures and kick ass to anyone I don't like." she said grinning and I smiled shaking my head, this girl is something else.

"Luffy, you beat up everyone you didn't like, even as marine." Zoro pointed out. "True, but do you know how many paperwork I had to do if I kicked someone they considered my superior!" Thatch chuckled next to me, already liking the girl.

"'They considered superior', what exactly do you mean by that little one?" Pops asked interested in her answer. "I'm not little, you're just too big!" she answered hotly and everyone chuckled. "I never call someone who hurts his nakama, or using his rank or title to do whatever he feels like, my superior." she answered seriously and in that moment I taken liking to her as well. Pops was already lost cause since the moment he heard of her from Shanks.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I like these pirates, but they are asking such dumb questions, but they seem to share my opinion about 'superiors'. "Uhmm, Whitebeard-san, can I have permission to come aboard?" asked Arittaka from marine ship. I wasn't the only one taken aback by the politeness. "Permission granted." grumbled giant-ossan.

"Oi, Arittaka finally joining us I see." I said to him playfully only for him to scold me."This is your fault! If you didn't beat Leo and thrown him into ocean I would be already here!" he yelled at me, but like heck I'm just going to take it. It was Leo's fault in the first place.

"It's his mistake. If he didn't try to wake me I would have let him alone!" I defended myself. "How can you blame him? He just tried to wake you, so you could talk with Whitebeard as you wanted." he said a bit calmer this time. We were so engrossed in our discussion we didn't notice everyone chuckling at us.

"I can and am blaming him! He had marker in his hand ready to draw on my face. So forgive me for being harsher then normally." I said to him pouting. "Arittaka, everyone who knows Luffy long enough, knows not to wake her up. The guy had it coming." Nami said apologizing and Ari just sighed, accepting his defeat.

"I'm sorry for being so rude in front of you before even introducing myself. I'm Captain Arittaka and currently the one in charge of supervising this meeting." he said while bowing to giant-ossan and I pouted. "You're young to have such high rank. Your skills must be really good. Nice to meeting you as well." Whitebeard said to him.

"I'm thankful for your kind words, but as hard as it is to admit, it's only because Luffy trained me." he threw me grateful gaze I didn't really deserve. "Don't put everything on me. If you didn't have the skills to begin with I couldn't really do too much with you." I said shrugging, the Whitebeards threw me gazes of pure disbelieve.

"Shouldn't it be the other way? You training her yoi." asked the pineapple-haired dude. Uhh, I'm starting to get hungry, when was the last time I ate? "No, and officially she still has higher rank than me, because no one really knows she's pirate now."Ari said. "Didn't you say you're captain? Then what would that make her? An Admiral?" asked the fishmen guy. I wonder if he knows Jimbei. That would be cool.

"Don't underestimate her just because of her looks. She can and will kick your ass if you make her." Zoro said, not really threatening, but it held a warning note. The guy snorted not amused by what Zoro said. "Namur, you know that in New World underestimating your opponent could get you killed." said guy with pompadour hair and when Namur glared at him he added "I'm not saying that she can kick your ass, just don't underestimate her."

"Namur, Thatch is right and don't be rude to her just because she didn't pay respect to pops earlier yoi." the pineapple said again and calming the two staring men. "Now would you tell us about your rank at marines? You got us interested in the answer Luffy-san." he said to me and I made face.

"It's Luffy. Don't add anything to it. And I was Vice-Admiral." he blinked once, twice, the others stared at me with opened mouths. "Huh, did I say something wrong?" I tilted my head, confused at their reactions. "No, Luffy. They only don't understand how someone so young has rank like that. I would have thought you would get it by now. After all, you're Vice-Admiral for what? Two years?" Nami asked me.

"Well I asked ji-chan, but he always told me it's an adult thing. And it's only years and half." I pouted at Nami. "Trust that old goat, to say things like that and not explain." she grumbled. "She was Vice-Admiral? For real?" asked big guy with two swords strapped to his waste. I finally remembered Robin showed me photos of most of the commanders and tried to recall his name. '_Vosta? Vesta? Nah,… Vista_!'

"So Luffy, what did you do to deserve that title?" asked Whitebeard curious and he wasn't the only one I never told my nakama either. "Right Luffy, you never really told us. What happened?" asked Zoro and Nami added. "If she was someone else I would said she used her connections to her 'Uncle' and 'Grandpa', but knowing her and them, that's not an option." Everyone looked even more curious, especially when Nami mentioned Uncle and Ji-chan.

"I never really did say it to anyone." I said sheepishly, remembering what happened. "It was just bet I won, nothing more."

"What, you had your rank, because of bet?! How come you never told us?! What kind of bet is that?!" Nami yelled enraged while others were simply dumbfounded. "You didn't ask. And the bet was if I could defeat one Uncle. I did, so they gave me that rank. I didn't care about the rank, but I wanted to fight with one of **them.** After all, they always refused when I asked them to fight saying 'You're too young'. It was real fun. I even get to use Rokuogan." I said grinning widely and I wondered who the hell her Uncle is and exactly what he's part of.

"I take it back. Your whole family's crazy. I'm not sure I want to meet your brothers anymore. I like the bit of sanity I have left, you know." Nami said rubbing her forehead, very well knowing who this 'uncle' is. Unlike Whitebeards, who didn't have a clue about him. "I'm afraid, you won't have say in it, Nami." said Shanks looking little guilty.

I wasn't the only one who noticed his behavior, but we ignored it. "So brat, will you finally tell me, what did you want to say to me?" Shirohige asked and I complied this dragged on way too long.

I started to make my way to him. None of the commanders made move to stop, but they were all ready to take me down if I made a move they didn't like. As I came closer I noticed two sleeping people, propped against the huge chair. "Ah, that's only Ace and Sabo they have narcolepsy, so they sleep at random places, at random times." said the man, now I recognized as Marco.

I blinked taking his words in and then I turned my head towards the two sleeping boys so fast I thought it would break my neck. I couldn't see their faces, because of the familiar hats. One was orange cowboy hat with one sad and one smiley face on it. The second was black top-hat. Before anyone could move or even blink I was on my knees in front of them, momentarily forgetting everyone on the ship. It was them, my brothers.

Before I could say word to them I had pointed sword at my neck, only for giant-ossan to order the person to leave me be. "Ace, Sabo?" I asked, still not believing them real. At the sound of my voice both of them woke up and looked at me. Clearly not recognizing me, but I was too happy to care. Till now, I couldn't be sure they were safe, but now I'm glad knowing they have such grand and caring family.

"Huh, who are you? Do I know you?" Ace asked bluntly, while Sabo had hint of recognition in his eyes, but not really knowing who I am. I started happily laughing backing away from them. Its okay if they aren't aware of whom the hell I am. I shook my head at both of them and grinned widely. Even if I didn't say a thing the grin must have been familiar to them. "Luffy?" they asked, looking as they saw a ghost and well since they thought I'm dead it's not far off.

Before I could blink, both of them were hugging me and I hugged them back. "I don't care if this is just dream, it's good to see you again." said Ace and Sabo nodded his agreement. "Sorry to disappoint, but this is reality. I really missed you." I said to them as all of us cried, yet neither of us mentioned the tears.

They both pulled away to look at me. "Let me get this straight. This is real, you're alive and you didn't let us know." said Sabo with dark aura and Ace started developing one as well. I started sweating, this is not good. "I changed my mind, this is just dream and you're sleeping." I said starting to get as far as I could from them before they killed me for real. The listening pirates sweat-dropped at my silliness.

I didn't get far as both of them caught me by my arms. I gulped. "Not that this is interesting, but would you tell us how you know each other." asked Thatch. "This Thatch, is Luffy, our little sister." said Sabo answering his question, then there was silence. "SISTER?!" the commanders yelled. "My boys, why did you never tell us about your sister, were you ashamed she was a marine?" Shirohige said and I just thought '_He must have said the marine, maybe they won't notice?_'

"No, that's not it. We were just told she died." Ace answered "Wait, marine? You must have something wrong. Luffy wouldn't be caught in marine garbs in her life. After all she wants to be Pirate King." Ace said somehow with Sabo in unison. Life must hate me now.

* * *

**I'm finally stopping. This is by far the longest chapter what-so-ever. And I was dying here. I feel like the situation is way too unreal. But probably the best I could come up with. So please don't hate :'( and I would appreciate your thoughts on it, so reviews?**


	16. Explaining to Brothers

**lany-chan – of course she is, after all she is Luffy and D. on top of it :D**

**Cinnamon-fudg3 – if you will cry then I hope it will be from laughter, but let me know. And thanks, I only wish I won't get some idiotic teachers.**

**squirpsdolphin, – thanks for liking this xD **

** .wonderland – Yeah, they totally are. It's one of the few reasons, why I started to write this story, there are only few stories of them and most of them on hiatus, so I hope I won't be writer like that and actually complete it**

* * *

**New change: One very kind person (ninjabunny11) offered to do proofreading. From now on they would be even less mistakes, so applaud to this generous girl. **

* * *

_Last time:_

"_No, that's not it. We were just told she died." Ace answered. "Wait, a marine? You must have heard wrong. Luffy wouldn't be caught in marine garbs if her life depended on it. She wants to be Pirate King, after all." Sabo nodded in agreement. Life must really hate me._

* * *

Thatch's POV

This was starting to remind me of some kind of soap-opera. All I was missing was a tub of popcorn.

"Seems like Luffy has a lot to explain," Shanks said, walking back toward his ship, "but this isn't a story meant for everyone's ears. I'm gonna take my leave and take the marines with me, since they have orders to follow me."

The girl ran to him and hugged him. "Thanks, Shanks, it was nice seeing you again."

Shanks laughed, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, Anchor. Don't get killed before you complete your dream." he said to her.

"Don't worry Shanks, I'm hard to kill." she said to him and raised her hand to touch her chest and I wondered why. (A/N: When Luffy was sleeping she had buttoned her cardigan so she would be little warmer, so the scar wasn't visible.) "The next time I see you, I'll kick your ass." she said cheekily and I marveled at the kid's guts; she was really something else.

"Luffy, I believe you already kicked Shanks' ass." said Benn.

"Benn, you said that was only sparring. Besides, we were tied," she answered, and I wondered how much was Shanks had been holding back. Looking around, I wasn't the only one thinking this. Benn Yasopp shook their heads in exasperation, and suddenly I felt like I was missing something.

"Luffy, take care of yourself. Keep an eye on my adorable Usopp." said Yasopp.

"Don't worry Yasopp, I'll look after all my nakama."

The ginger-haired girl nearby sighed. "You mean that **we**'ll be looking after **you**."

Luffy grinned. "That's what nakama are for. To look after each other!" Luffy said happily and I agreed with her. The two Strawhats on our deck agreed as well, if the fond smiles were any indication.

Ginger thanked Shanks and his crew for enduring Luffy's antics, but they shook their head saying that it was fun. After the farewells were done with and Shanks was gone, I noticed that Ace and Sabo had gotten close to Luffy, like they were ready to prevent her from running away. She didn't look like she wanted to escape, though. If anything, she looked comfortable between them.

"Giant-ossan," Luffy turned back to look at Pops, "would you mind if the rest of my nakama came on board? They're worrywarts, and I don't want them to plan a rescue mission, thinking I'm kept here against my will or something."

The Strawhat with green hair mumbled something along the lines of, 'Yeah, that sounds like something the idiots would do.'

"I don't have any problems with it," Pops replied. "In fact, I'm interested in what kind of companions you have." The commanders nodded their heads.

Luffy suddenly yelled, "GUYS, STOP SNEAKING AROUND AND COME HERE!" I jumped a bit at her loud voice. In the next second there were six people coming on board.

I gaped at them; where did she manage to find a crew like that? "Okay everyone; these are my nakama. You already know Nami and Zoro." she said, pointing at them. "This is Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, and Brook."

I couldn't help but gape "You have on your crew a tanuki, a robot and a skeleton."

"You jerk, I'm a reindeer!" yelled the tiny creature before me.

"Ah, sorry then. Wait, you can talk!" I yelled, surprised. It's not every day you encounter talking reindeer, even on the Grand Line.

"Chopper is a reindeer who ate the Human Human fruit, so now he can talk. He's the best doctor ever!" Luffy informed us happily.

"You jerk, saying that won't make me happy." the creature said, doing what was pretty obviously a happy dance.

"You look pretty happy," commented Ace.

"And I'm not a robot. I'm only a humble cyborg." said Franky, unhappy with me.

"Okay, so you have on your crew a cyborg, a talking reindeer/doctor and a living skeleton. Is that better?" I asked and the three in question nodded, satisfied.

The rest of the introductions were quickly dealt with. Luffy's nakama didn't say it, but they seemed happy that she had found her brothers.

Speaking of her brothers, Ace looked like he about to set something on fire. "Now that we know each other, will you finally tell us what the fuck happened?!" Ace finally demanded, angry that he still didn't have his explanation. Luffy looked at him, then at Sabo.

"Do they know about you?" she asked softly and I raised my eyebrows. Know what exactly?

"Pops and the commanders know; why?" Sabo replied.

She gestured at our crew, who already woken up from Shanks' 'attack'. "Then they shouldn't listen to what I have to say."

Pops agreed. We waited a moment for the rest of the crew to leave, and we were on the deck alone.

"This is gonna be a long story; you should probably take a seat." she said. Pops stayed in his chair, and everybody else sat down, forming a circle, with Sabo and Ace on either side of their sister. We noticed that she suddenly looked very sad. Her brothers each placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It started with Jii-chan. He was out drinking with Bakainu, and he got so smashed, he told him about you two." The brothers froze at the implications, as did the rest of us. "When I was 13, I met Bakainu in Fuusha Village. I didn't like him. I didn't even need my devil fruit to tell me he was bad news. So I followed him." I gulped, dreading what she was going to say next. "We talked. He wanted me to help him find my brothers, so he could take them in for execution." she said with such venom I found myself flinching. The brothers paled.

"So I cut a deal with him. He didn't know about my dad, but he did know that I was the granddaughter of a Vice-Admiral, so he thought I would be an asset to the marines. He said that if I joined them, he would leave you guys alone and confiscate every file that marines had on you guys. So I agreed." she said, grinning nervously, but Ace and Sabo seemed enraged. I couldn't blame them.

"Why didn't you tell us? We deserved to know! Why did you let us think all these years that you were dead?" Ace yelled at her. I could tell, though, that he was more pissed off on himself than his sister. She had sacrificed herself for them and they didn't even know.

"If I had told you, you would have done everything in your powers to stop him, Ace." she said to him, gently cupping his chin, so he would look her in the eyes. "I love you and Sabo. And there was a way to save you two from being killed, so I took it. No matter the cost. You two are my precious brothers."

"She's right, as much as I hate to admit it," Sabo added. "We didn't have a chance against the Admiral at the time. We would have died, and Luffy would have blamed herself for it. But today, we're all alive, and we've all found places where we belong." He nuzzled Luffy's neck. "Thank you, Luffy. I know how hard it must have been for you."

Ace kissed her forehead. "I hate it as well." he sighed. "Thank you Luffy, but don't do it ever again." I felt like I had no right to intrude on this moment between the siblings. The commanders looked uncomfortable, too. However, you couldn't deny that the three looked really sweet together.

Something was still bothering me. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but why did you change your mind and leave the marines, if Akainu has such information on your brothers?" I glanced at her curiously and shivered as I saw her malicious glare (though if anyone mentioned it I would have denied it. I'm a Whitebeard pirate, not some sissy).

"Akainu was keeping his end of the deal. He never said anything to anyone." She glanced at her brothers. "The only thing that was proving your blood-relationships to your families was written in a single document. I destroyed it, so now if he tried to claim that Sabo was an ex-noble or Ace was the son of the late Pirate King, he would have nothing to back him up. Furthermore, he would have to explain where and when he found this information. In the process, he'd probably be forced to reveal our deal if he didn't want his superiors to think he withheld information from them, which he did. In the end, he'd probably be severely punished. So, he'll definitely keep this info to himself." she said to us.

I gaped. For someone who acted like an oblivious idiot, she could be terrifyingly smart.

"You destroyed it?" Marco asked curiously. "Wasn't he keeping it somewhere you would have hard time getting to, yoi? Akainu may be a bastard, but he's not an idiot."

"Ace," Sabo with a knowing look, "do you remember the article Haruta showed us? The one about a fire in Mariejois and a witness seeing some kind of angel?"

I wondered where he was getting with this.

"Mariejois is even more heavy-guarded than Marine HQ. The most secret documents are kept there." Sabo continued to explain and we looked at the smug Luffy. I remembered their reaction when we said an angel had been sighted. It was as if they had seen a ghost.

Ace groaned. "And Luffy's devil fruit powers would explain the part about an angel." Now everyone was facing Luffy, wanting to hear her answer.

"Yup, though I had only wanted to set the place with the documents on fire, but there was an armory right next door. So the fire was little bigger than expected." she said sheepishly.

Oh, my god, she's just like her brothers. Maybe I can convince her to help me with some pranks?

"Don't even think about it, Thatch, yoi." Marco said sternly. I gave him the most innocent look I could muster, but he wasn't taking the bait.

Sabo shook his head. "Only you, Luffy, could burn down half of Mariejois by accident." he said with resignation, then added, "Well, you and Ace."

"What the hell supposed to mean?!" yelled Ace, and all of us laughed.

"That explains the burning city. What about the 'angel' part?" asked Izo, curiosity getting the better of him.

"When I was little I ate the Angel Angel Fruit," answered Luffy.

She's a Mythical Zoan like Marco?! "Can we see, pretty please?" I asked, her wanting to see her transformation.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "I guess I don't really have a problem with it; I didn't usually use my powers in the past because I didn't want Ace and Sabo to find out that I was alive. So I've never shown my other form to so many people before."

But then she closed her eyes and white light started forming around her, making me squint. Wings formed from her back. As the light disappeared, I blinked and looked at her. The wings were about the same size as Marco's in his Phoenix form. The feathers were silver as they sprouted from her back, but as they continued on they became scarlet red. Similarly, Luffy's hair was mostly silver but scarlet at the tips. With her silver hair brushing against cheeks, her black eyes stood out.

I was trying really hard to keep my nose from bleeding. If her brothers saw me now, I'd probably be a dead man. Then she went back to human form.

"I didn't know there was a devil fruit that could make you an angel." Marco said. Makes sense that he was interested; as far as I knew, he and Luffy were currently the only mythical Zoans in existence.

"I didn't know either. Even the marines don't have any information about it. I guess it's the first time anyone's eaten the fruit." Then she asked if she could see his transformation in return. Marco agreed to show her later.

* * *

Luffy's POV

After telling my story to my brothers, I asked if I could speak with giant-ossan alone. Some of the commanders still didn't trust me and were against it, but Whitebeard agreed. The hardest part was convincing Ace and Sabo to leave as well. Fortunately they listened to giant-ossan, so the two of us headed into the Captain's room.

"When I found out that my mission included meeting you all, I had Robin get as much info on you as she could. Your crew is big, so I had her focus on you, the commanders, and people who the marines consider suspicious." Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, getting an idea of where this conversation was heading.

"This could just be a false rumor, but both Robin and I didn't like it, so I've decided to let you know. I heard that you and your crew are like a big family, and now that I confirmed it with my own eyes, I hope what she found was just a mistake." I said as I gave him the folder; he looked at me, mulling my words before flipping the folder open.

* * *

Ace's POV

The second she disappeared with Pops I jumped up and started pacing, probably getting on the nerves of everyone around me. After finding out she was alive, I didn't want to let her out of my sight. In the back of my mind, I was afraid she would vanish again.

I was brought out of my negative thoughts when Sabo punched my leg. "Ace, I get it. You're worried about her. I'm worried too, but wearing the floor down won't help her. Besides she's with Pops. There's nowhere safer." I nodded. That makes sense. I sat down again.

"Is this the girl I heard you guys talking about?" Marco asked us. "On May 5th, I think? You said it was her birthday."

"Yes, that's her." Sabo answered. Then he looked at our sister's crew. "If it's alright, would you tell us some stories about you and Luffy? I still remember how she tells stories. She only mentions what she thinks is important, so none of it makes sense." Sabo chuckled and I grinned. Good idea, Sabo. The commanders must have been curious as well, because they leaned in slightly.

And so the Strawhats told us how they had met Luffy, and the adventures they went on. Some stories were so unreal that I didn't really wanted to believe them, but one look at the Strawhats and I could see they were telling the truth. (A/N: Even though the Strawhats told them stories, they didn't describe how exactly they beat their opponent. So they know they win against these people, but they don't how hard it was to beat them or how injured Strawhats were in the end.)

As Zoro was telling us about Jaya, Nami interrupted. "I still don't get why you didn't fight back. That guy made fun of me when I said we want to go to the island in the sky, slammed Luffy against the bar and then groped her!" Nami exclaimed. I growled at the thought of someone touching sweet, innocent Luffy that way. I glanced at Sabo, and I could tell that he felt the same.

"Luffy ordered me not to," Zoro defended himself. "Besides, they weren't worth wasting our strength on. They were just bunch of cowards, convinced that they were hot shit."

Marco nodded. "Impressive. Not many could just take that kind of treatment calmly." Zoro, seemingly satisfied, continued the story. I put on a calm face, but I was planning a million different ways of torturing that guy Bellamy if I ever got my hands on him.

Then they told me how Luffy kicked God's ass, traveled to Water 7, and met Franky, who they were initially at complete odds with. I could feel Marco and Thatch's wonder as they talked about destroying Enies Lobby, and they are not easy to impress. They told us of how they split up at Sabaody so that half of them could stay with Luffy, because the others already had bounties on their heads.

Six hours later, it was already dinner time and my stomach started grumbling, not happy about being neglected for so long. Instead of demanding food, I wondered why Luffy wasn't back yet.

I thought back to her appearance. She looked the same, yet entirely different. She had lost her baby fat that made her look so cute. Now she was really-

"I'm glad we got to meet your sister," Thatch suddenly chuckled to me. "She seems fun, plus she's pretty easy on the eyes. I can't really fathom how such a bombshell can be related to either of you." I don't think he realized that he was treading on thin ice. The other commanders got it rather quickly, seeing how they went far away from Thatch.

"Thatch, how dare you talk like that about our little sister?" Sabo said looking like the Devil himself.

Thatch paled and ran up to Marco, hiding behind him. "Please Marco, don't let them take me. I didn't mean it like that." Thatch pleaded crying anime tears. Tough luck, man; even Marco won't get in the way of two overprotective brothers..

…

"Ace, Sabo! I'm back!" Luffy waved at us coming from inside of the ship. We instantly stopped beating Thatch up and went to hug her. The commanders sweat-dropped at our behavior.

"I see, Thatch said something unbecoming."

I blinked. "Pops, when did you get here? I didn't notice you."

Jaws dropped around me. "He was right behind her; how could you not notice someone huge as Pops?" they yelled at me. I just shrugged.

"Yes, Thatch had some inappropriate comments." Sabo answered, giving Thatch a dark glare.

I huffed. "That doesn't matter anymore. I'm hungry; can we go and eat something?"

"Me too," Luffy chimed in, "it's been such a long time since I last ate. Sanji! Meat!" She trotted over to the blonde with the black suit, and we followed her.

"I made dinner while everyone else was swapping stories." said the cook.

"You're the best, Sanji!" Luffy said, pumping her arms in the air.

I gave him a dark glare and inched closer to Luffy. Sabo and I exchanged glances, and we silently nodded.

_Luffy loves meat. _

_Sanji is a cook. _

_We won't let him have Luffy; she's ours._

* * *

Marco's POV

After Sabo, Ace, and the Strawhats headed over to their ship, I approached Pops, hoping he would tell me what had him in such a foul mood. He noticed me, but shook his head. I guessed this wasn't the right time to talk about it, so I headed off to the dining hall to eat, agreeing with Ace's statement about being hungry.

* * *

**And with this I am stopping. **

**Cinnamon-Fudg3**** I hope you're satisfied with mine describing Luffy's DF I don't think I can do better, but feel free to ask.**

**We're finally getting to see the relationship between Ace, Sabo and Luffy. *squeal* I think now it's quite obvious who I'll be pairing Luffy with. I hope you don't mind this, but I seriously love this pairing. If you have problems with it write a review or be silenced forever….**


	17. Flying Lessons

**WingsofaBelle – Wow, that's quite the review. What should I say first? 1) Totally agree on ASL adorableness; 2) Yep, 'bout Teach and won't tell who will live and who will die; 3) Sorry, but it's not MarLu pairing. I had few questions about it, so I guess I need to say it outright, this is ASL romance. Hope no one minds it, but whatever it's not like I'm gonna change my mind about the pairing, at least not in this story…**

**l****any-chan****, Cinnamon-Fudg3 – Sanji is lucky guy, after all, our favorite guys are blackholes as well. They won't do anything that would leave the cook, on the brink of death… I hope…**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_When I found out that my mission included meeting you all, I had Robin get as much info on you as she could. Your crew is big, so I had her focus on you, the commanders, and people who the marines consider suspicious." I said as I gave him the folder; he looked at me, mulling my words before flipping the folder open._

* * *

Marco's POV

It had only been a day since the Strawhat crew joined us. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were inseparable, and it was quite obvious to see how doting the brothers were. After a few of our crew members were almost burnt to ashes because they had tried to flirt with Luffy, I chalked it up to a 'sister complex'.

"Marco, Pops wants to speak with you." Namur said, coming to me. I went to Pop's room and knocked twice, entering and asking why he wanted to see me. He simply handed me a file. It had a stamp that said 'Whitebeard Pirates' and below it was the Marine symbol. I raised my eyebrows at Pops. He answered, "This is what Luffy wanted to talk about, and now I want your opinion as well."

I started reading. It contained data on Marshall D. Teach, one of the members of Ace's division, and his similarities with Marshall Teach, a suspected drug dealer and murderer. The marines hadn't managed to collect any concrete evidence against him, but it left me with an uneasy feeling.

"I know we're not ones to doubt family, but the thing is, Teach has always had a felt a bit different from your brothers." Pops said.

"What are the chances this is all a trap?" I asked him.

"If you're asking whether Ace and Sabo's sister is lying to us, then answer is no, I can tell. And if you're asking if the marines gave her intentionally wrong info, then no. I asked that Luffy brat about this as well, but it seems the file had been stolen by a member of her crew, so the marines don't know about them getting their hands on this." he said to me.

I couldn't disagree with that. Besides, Luffy struck me as an honest and blunt person.

"Then I'll keep my eyes on Teach from now on," I said and Pops nodded in silent approval. And with that, I made my way onto the deck.

Luffy was in my face in the blink of an eye. "Marco! Marco, will you show me your transformation? Earlier you said later. So can you?" I heard my nakama snickering.

* * *

Sabo's POV

It was good having Luffy back, but she was just as unpredictable as in the past, and keeping up with her was proving to be little hard, both for me and Ace. After dinner yesterday, she wanted us to sleep together like we did in the past. Ace and I tried to refuse, arguing that we were adults now, not to mention different genders. Luffy being Luffy used her teary puppy-eyes on us, and you just couldn't say no to them. Surprisingly, we had a quiet and comfortable night. Luffy was in the middle, sandwiched between us, and all of us slept soundly. Having Luffy back with us was soothing.

Of course the next morning was a bit troublesome. After all, Ace and I were young and healthy males, and waking up next to a girl as sexy as Luffy… was little too much on our bodies. I exchanged glances with Ace before we left her behind to take care of our 'problem'. And to our humiliation, after we returned to the bedroom, she had to ask why we ran away from her.

Somehow we managed to change the conversation, asking about what had been going on in her life. She told us about Jii-chan and her life as a marine, which left us with a hint of anger, and then she told us more about her nakama. Some of the stories were really funny.

She asked about us, so we told her about how we left Fuusha Village, how we formed our crews and how we became part of Whitebeard's. Ace proceeded to ask her if she would join as well, only to be denied. "The future Pirate King can't have a Captain," she said and we laughed; that was just like her.

The rest of the morning was spent chatting together, just like the good old days, but then that fucking blue chicken came and stole her attention. Ace and I gave him murderous gazes and felt a tiny sense of satisfaction when he flinched.

"Ace, Sabo, don't be mean to Marco!" Luffy warned us. We mumbled our 'sorry's', but not before sending Marco one more glare. "So Marco, will you, please?" she asked, pleading.

"I guess now is good." Marco answered her with a small smile, and Luffy jumped up and down happily. Marco transformed and she stared at him unblinking, then she grinned. "You can fly, right? Would you go flying with me?" she asked, and before we could stop her, she was gone. Stupefied, Marco complied quickly. I guess it was to be expected. How many chances would he have to fly with someone? It wasn't like flying-type devil fruits grew on trees.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I hadn't flown in what felt like an eternity. I was glad Marco agreed. This was so much more fun than flying alone. We raced and did some loop-de-loops, which gave us a round of clapping from our spectators. After an hour or so of flying, we returned to the Moby Dick. Marco transformed into his human form; he was wearing a really big smile (well, as big as his lazy smirk could get). "That was amazing, can we do it again sometime?" I asked eagerly and Marco nodded.

"Wow, you were both amazing." said Haruta, coming to us with Izo and Thatch.

"Yup, who would have thought you were such an agile old man," said Thatch, slapping Marco's shoulder. The next second, the poor guy was thrown overboard and Marco's smile was gone replaced by his usual expression.

"I thought you hadn't used your Angel powers in ages! You were amazing!" said Ace. Then he looked at my wings raising his hand to touch them, but stopping before he could. I glanced at him, then at Sabo. I started grinning wider. The boys looked at me, probably wondering what I was up to.

"Ace, Sabo? Do you remember when we were little, I tried to fly with you, but couldn't cuz I wasn't strong enough?" I said and they slowly nodded, still not understanding. I made my move before they could register, or at least before Ace could. I grabbed him in a hug, flying quickly off the ship and leaving a bunch of shocked pirates behind.

Ace yelled in a very girly voice and hugged me tightly, not wanting to fall. "I'm strong enough now." I whispered into his ear, making sure that he heard me, and laughed as I flew higher.

* * *

Izo's POV

When I saw the girl flying with Marco, I was mesmerized by them, and I wasn't the only one. After they finished their flying lesson, we went to them and Thatch couldn't help but make fun of Marco, who promptly threw him overboard. At least Thatch isn't a Hammer, so he didn't need help getting back aboard.

That was when I heard the girl's tone. She sounded a little devilish and she was grinning. Then there was a whoosh of air as she flew past us fast and grabbed Ace in a tight hug, leaving the ship with him. We stood stupefied, looking at the spot Ace had been standing, but we were broken from our trance by a girlish yell. Sabo paled, knowing he was next, and I pitied him a little.

Haruta tried to make him feel better. "At least you have it better than Ace. At least you know it's going to happen, just not when."

Sabo sighed. "This is her revenge on us for making fun of her wings when she was a kid." he said. "Her wings were too big for her small body. She couldn't even fly by herself, always crashing into something. We told her that her devil fruit was basically useless if she couldn't use her wings. Though Ace was way worse than me, so I guess that's why she chose him first."

"No matter what happened in the past, this is entertaining. Did you hear Ace yell?" I asked no one in particular, chuckling evilly.

* * *

Ace's POV

When I finally got over being flung into the air, I couldn't help but ask why.

"SHISHISHI… Isn't it obvious? You always said my wings were useless if I couldn't even fly myself. This is my revenge." she happily chirped. "Besides, isn't it nice? Just look around."

I complied; she was right, it was nice. The view was amazing, but the ocean under us had me worrying; if I fell into the water now, no one would be in time to save me. We're far from Moby. "Don't you trust me, Ace," she breathed into my ear, teasing, and I shivered. I didn't answer her as I was wondering if my little sister had just flirted with me or if she was completely oblivious of what she was doing to me. Then before I could collect myself, I found myself standing on the deck once again. I turned to look at Luffy, who suddenly had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm hungry." she said, leaving me and not sparing me a single glance. I blinked.

"What just happened?" Sabo asked before I could say it myself.

"I don't know, one minute she was making fun of me and then I was here! I didn't do anything!" I defended myself and then thought back to her last question. '_Shit, I didn't answer._' I felt myself paling.

"What have you done?" Sabo asked again.

"I swear it's a misunderstanding!" I yelled before taking off in Luffy's direction.

I ran into the kitchen on Sunny, but she wasn't there. So I went into the one on the Moby, but no Luffy. I asked everyone I met, getting more frantic with every no.

* * *

Sabo's POV

One second, Luffy was flying happily in the sky, and the next she was standing on the deck, wings disappearing. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, yet I could tell she was distraught. Ace looked surprised and was rapidly blinking, and was that a blush on his face? Then Luffy said she was hungry, leaving us.

I instantly faced my brother, demanding to know what happened. Instead of answering he paled and took out after her. I stood there staring and went to look after them. I asked Luffy's nakama where I could find her and was given two suggestions: the kitchen and the figurehead of the ship.

She wasn't in the kitchen, so I looked at the figurehead. She wasn't on Sunny's, but I found her on Moby's. She was laying on the whale's head, her hat covering her eyes. 'What the hell did say Ace to her this time?' I found myself getting annoyed at them. They were always getting into childish arguments and leaving me out of it.

"What do you want, Sabo? I'm not in the mood to talk." she said and I sat next to her. I made her understand that I wasn't going anywhere until I found out what happened. She was silent a few minutes, and it felt like ages. Finally, she spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion. "I asked Ace if he trusted me." I waited for her to continue, so I could figure out what Ace did. She wasn't saying anything more. '_Did Ace make fun of her asking this question?' _and_ 'So she's not distraught but pissed?_'

"And the problem is…?" I helped her.

"He didn't answer me." she said, of all things…

"Luffy, I'm sure he had a reason why he didn't say anything. I know Ace trusts you, so don't be down about it." I said, hoping it would be enough, Luffy perked up.

"Really? Do you really think so?" she asked and I nodded. "Yay, Ace trusts me! Thanks Sabo!" she smiled at me and I was startled how easy that was.

"Sabo?" she asked and I waited for what's coming next. "Do you want me to take you flying?"

I blinked. She was giving me a choice? "Yeah, it would be my pleasure." I said surprising myself.

"You're the best, Sabo! Now hang on to me, it would be bad if you fell." she said and I changed my mind, but it was too late. She hugged me and up we flew.

When I got used to it and finally took in the scenery, I was mesmerized. It was amazing and I said so to her. She grinned and I laughed. "Can you go any faster?" I asked, wanting to feel the air rushing against my skin, so she sped up and I laughed even harder.

"Sabo, look! There's an island!" she didn't let go of me to point, but she directed her body so I could see.

"Are we going to take a look?" I asked and got her grin in reply.

* * *

Luffy's POV

We were lucky this island had a marine base on it, so we snuck in. I was doing it for fun, but Sabo said something about gathering info and we split up. I managed to find the Captain of the base and even managed to piss him off. After kicking his ass, I went to go shopping. Bastard destroyed my favorite cardigan.

Amazingly, a local shop had one exactly the same as mine and I immediately bought it, buttoning the front again. I didn't want to explain my brothers why I had such a huge scar. I couldn't find Sabo, so I went to eat some meat.

I was sitting at the bar eating when some idiot tried to flirt with me. Of course I ignored him. Nami may have thought that I didn't what flirting was, but the truth is I just didn't care about guys except the ones I love. I thought back to Ace: '_Why couldn't he answer that question? It wasn't that hard. Sabo told me he must have had his reason and I trusted him, but even than it made me a bit uneasy. I guess it's hard to trust me after I pretended to be dead all these years…_'

"I'm talking to you, bitch!" the guy yelled at me and made a move to grab me. I instantly launched at him. Sadly, he was the leader of the local gang and that was how I raised hell on earth on this island.

When Sabo finally got back from the marine base with his information, he found me surrounded by moaning bodies. I smiled at him, asking if we could finally leave. He mutely nodded, his gaze not leaving the twitching forms, and he hugged me. I called upon my wings and took off.

When we got back, the Moby Dick was in chaos. I didn't know how else to describe it. Part of the ship was on fire, and everyone was tossing buckets of water to put the flames out. "I thought the Moby was fireproof." Sabo muttered. The others were trying to keep down a thrashing Ace who was screaming bloody murder.

We made our way to them and I approached him. "Are you alright Ace?" I asked him and he looked at me.

He froze then he quickly proceeded to throw off all the commanders holding him down and hugged me. "LUFFY! They didn't kidnap you!" he yelled in relief. Sabo and I glanced at each other, confused. "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?" I sweat-dropped as I took another glance at the burning Moby and hysterical pirates.

"I think I have an idea." Sabo said voiced my thoughts aloud. We managed to calm Ace down and went to talk on the figurehead. Once there, we sat down.

"I'm sorry Luffy." Ace said and I looked at him. "For not answering your question. It just shocked me you would ask." he said looking straight into my eyes. Our eyes clashed, black on black, and my breath hitched, thankfully he didn't notice. "I trust you, Luffy. No matter what happens, I'll always trust you." he said, gently stroking my cheek.

"ACE~" I yelled happily, jumping on him. In his surprise, he lost balance and fell on his back with me on top of him. I hugged him tightly.

"Oi, that's not fair! I want a hug too!" Sabo joked before joining us. All of us started laughing. Then we started a tickle war and we laughed even harder.


	18. Incoming Bounties

**Okay, 1****st**** I want to say: Sorry for the late update, but with the school and everything it will become normal for me to update once in week, or even once in two weeks.**

**2****nd****: this chapter is beta'd by ninjabunny11. Also IMPORTANT NOTICE: 1&2 CHAPTER are BETA'D by ninjabunny11 as well, feel free to check them out. In the future other chapters will be beta'd too. Just to be sure you're not reading the same, it will be written at the beginning of each chapter, that it was beta'd.**

**namae1809 – Yeah, Ace and Sabo are definitively sweet to Luffy, but they are little extreme about it. I'm sadist, what can I say…**

**lany-chan, anewwonderland, pikachu17 – thanks again, also who knows about Thatch. Guess you'll have to wait to find out. **

* * *

_Last time:_

_Sabo POV: "Sabo, look! There's an island!" she didn't let go of me to point, but she directed her body so I could see. _

"_Are we going to take a look?" I asked and got her grin in reply._

_Luffy POV: When Sabo finally got back from the marine base with his information, he found me surrounded by moaning bodies. I smiled at him, asking if we could finally leave._

* * *

Marco's POV

It was already past noon and I was still working on paperwork. One would think a pirate's life didn't require so much paperwork, but that was the downside of having such a big crew. I signed the last sheet and went to eat something.

After eating I went on the deck to get some fresh air. Once there, I noticed Luffy on the figurehead, which wasn't something new by this point. The fact that her brothers or her crew wasn't nearby was strange, though. I thought about turning around, before I sighed and went to her.

"Luffy?" she looked at me, tilting her head. "Why are you alone?" I asked her and she pouted.

"My nakama are speaking to yours. Nami is in the navigation room exchanging information with your navigators. Ussop and Franky are talking to your shipwrights, talking about making some improvements to Sunny. Zoro is either sleeping or sparring with Vista or drinking booze… or he might be lost…"

I raised an eyebrow at that last one before I stopped her ranting. "What about Ace and Sabo? Ever since you came here, one of them has always been with you, if not both, yoi." And it was always better if both of them were with her. If one of them was missing, it usually meant someone had made an inappropriate comment about their sister and was being beaten up for their audacity.

"Both of them had a narcolepsy attack," she said, sighing miserably.

"Then why don't you follow your crew's example and talk with us? I'm sure Thatch and Pops have already taken a liking to you and wouldn't mind your company."

She sighed again. "Pops is talking with Kingdew and Curiel about something. And Thatch is in the kitchen," she said. I was taken aback that she was already using the nickname Pops, so she explained. "We had an agreement. After all, who knows how long we'll be staying with your crew, so we formed sort of a deal. I guess in short, you could call it a temporary alliance. So no need for formalities."

"And Thatch?" I asked.

"Like I said, he's in the kitchen. I'm banned from there after a certain incident."

Why did I ask; the siblings were all the same. "Well, if no one else can talk, at least you have me." I guess she's not that bad for a brat, and I could use some time away from my annoying brothers.

"Thanks Marco," she said with a sunny smile. "Would you want to go fly again?" She asked, but I declined. We were getting close to an island (A/N: the one where Luffy and Sabo were) and I wanted to stay on deck in case something happened. "Oh, then next time," she said with a pout, looking down, and I almost changed my mind. "In that case, will you show me your flames? I didn't have time to look at them closely while we were flying."

That I could do. I changed my hand and she instantly went to touch it with stars in her eyes. The action shocked me a bit. Who in their right mind sticks their hand into an open flame so willingly? Not to mention she couldn't have known my flames wouldn't hurt her.

"Wow, your flames have the color of the sea. So cool, but how come they don't actually 'burn'?"

Why did I feel like the second part was a hidden insult? "You mean you stuck your hands in, knowing you would get burned, yoi? And thanks for saying they have the color of the sea, I guess."

"You're welcome. And even if your flames could burn me, I have Haki. And if that didn't help, I could heal with my powers," she shrugged.

"You can heal?" I asked, curious. I thought I was the only one with such a power, being a Phoenix and all.

"I can heal really fast, among other things. But you can heal completely with your powers and get rid of any scar, while my ability only allows me to heal faster. I can still get scars if the wound is reeeealllyyy bad." she replied.

"How do you know I don't have scars, and how do you know yours remain? Is it because of that one underneath your eye?" I asked.

"Well, you've been a Whitebeard pirate for quite some time. No matter how good a fighter you are, you should have some scars like your fellow nakama."

I nodded; that was a surprisingly smart observation, coming from her.

"I've had this scar," she said touching the place under her left eye, "since before I ate my devil fruit. And I know about my healing powers, because of the other scar I have." she said.

I registered my mouth was opening. "Other scar, yoi?" Then I quickly backtracked. "Sorry for being nosy, you don't have to answer me," I quickly apologized. I remembered how I always yelled at my brothers for asking too many questions. And now I was doing the same. Great.

"I can tell you, but only if you promise not to tell my brothers. I don't want them to know. They would ask me how I got it, and then they'd blame themselves. I don't want that," she said, holding my gaze, and I nodded.

"I promise. And a real pirate doesn't break his promise." She grinned and started unbuttoning her shirt. I quickly stopped her, blushing lightly. "What are you doing, yoi?" I asked her, looking around for her overprotective brothers. If they showed up now, I didn't think I'd be able to reason with them.

"Don't worry, the two won't wake up. I know them enough to know that. Besides, I usually wear my cardigan unbuttoned, so it's no big deal. If you have any problems with watching, you can look away and I'll tell you after I'm done," she chuckled, amused with me. I did as she advised, feeling like a teenager all over again.

"Okay, you can look now," she chirped gleefully. I turned my head and was staring. Where the hell did she get a scar like that? Even with her quick healing, it was a miracle she was still alive. No wonder she didn't want Ace and Sabo to know. They would have tried to kill whoever did that. "Are you alright? You look a little pale," she asked me and I nodded, not answering her question aloud.

"Who did this?" I growled. I hadn't known Luffy for long, but she was that kind of person you could either hate or love. And I was pretty sure most of the Whitebeard pirates were the latter. No doubt if I told Thatch and Pops about this scar, they would have been pleased to help me maul this bastard.

Luffy looked surprised at me. "This is exactly the reason I didn't want to tell my brothers; they'd probably make a big deal about it. But to think you would act like this too," she said, shaking her head. "This is my enemy, so I won't tell you."

I didn't like this, but I accepted. "You said you could heal quickly among other things. What else can you do?" I asked, changing the subject and giving myself some time to calm down.

"My senses are heightened. I can hear, see and smell everything better if I choose to use my powers. And I can tell what kind of person you are. Whether you lie to me, or simply whether you're friend or foe," she answered and I stared at her.

"Is that why you were so relaxed when you met us, yoi?" I asked, curious.

"No. I usually don't need my powers. I have no reason to fear my opponents, no matter who they are or how powerful they may be. It's just who I am. Shishishi, my crew sometimes really hates me for it. Because of this, I often pick fights with strong guys and they're worried I might bite off more than I could chew," she said and I marveled at her. Stupid and fearless. My initial assessment of her was right on the dot.

I wanted to ask more questions about this fellow Zoan user, but the news coo came, dropping a newspaper on Luffy's head. I blinked at her and smiled.

"That was mean!" she exclaimed and I chuckled. She handed me the paper, not interested in it, so I started reading. Luffy didn't mind, but she went to sit next to me so she could see too. There wasn't anything that caught my attention, so I quickly browsed it until I came upon an article about Luffy.

"It seems they finally know you picked our side and not theirs," I commented aloud and started reading it. This could be interesting.

_Vice-Admiral Luffy was the youngest member of the Marine Corps to ever achieve such a rank. There were even some rumors she was offered the position of Admiral for her astounding capture rate of pirates and corrupted marines alike, but these rumors remain unproven. The Fleet Admiral refused to comment on her desertion, along with two of the Admirals and Vice-Admiral Garp the Fist. Admiral Akainu only commented that they would find this traitor and give her the execution she deserved._

_This outrageous young lady shocked many when it was discovered that she had become a pirate, and was even the Captain of a pirate crew during her time as a marine. It was confirmed by marine officers that her crewmembers included: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Black-Leg Sanji, Cotton Candy-Lover Chopper, Devil Child Nico Robin, Cat Burglar Nami, King of Snipers Usopp, Cyborg Franky and Humming Brook._

_It was also confirmed that this crew was to be blamed for many events in the last year. She and her crew were responsible for the defeat of Arlong, the ex-member of Sun Pirates, and his crew; ex-Shichibukai Crocodile; and Shichibukai Gekko Moria. They were also the ones who destroyed Enies Lobby, and with it, a group of elite government operatives who went by CP-9. At the Sabaody archipelago, the ex-admiral punched a Tenryubito. And to top it all, she was the one behind the fire that burned down half of Mariejois._

_Due to her outrageous actions, Strawhat Luffy is now the rookie pirate with highest starting bounty in history, even greater than some New World veterans. She and her crew are now considered as dangerous and as wanted as the Whitebeard pirates themselves_.

"This is some article," I said to her. "To actually go and compare you to us from the beginning is little too much, yoi. Don't take it wrong, you all have potential and are strong, but our Pops is considered the strongest man in the whole world." I shook my head. Reporters. What nonsense weren't they willing to write? Though it would certainly be a sight to see; a brat who didn't even reach our Pops' knees, fighting with him evenly, especially a young, good-looking girl that looked like she would break with a single punch.

"I don't care about the article. Show me the bounties! I want to see the bounties!" she exclaimed, reaching for the newspaper herself.

I quickly pulled it away from her reach. "Oi, slow down! I'm getting to it!" I shot at her, irked at her trying to take away my papers.

"Okay." Taking this as an agreement, I started shuffling through the bounty posters. First I found Pirate Hunter Zoro, whose bounty had risen from 350.000.000 beli to 625.000.000. Holy hell, how much was Luffy worth if her first-mate had a bounty like that. He'd even beat the bounties of some of our commanders. I knew the World Government saw them as a threat, but wasn't this too much?

"Wheew, Zoro has a nice one… That's not fair! He was having fun in the New World while I played the good soldier. What if he now has an even bigger bounty than me? I would be a laughingstock, a Captain with a lower bounty than her crew," she said, pouting at me.

"We wouldn't laugh at you. Besides, you haven't seen yours yet. It could be higher, yoi," I said to her and she brightened.

"You're right. Hey, look, it's Sanji! He has 521.000.000 beli on his head," she said, having found another one of her nakama.

"I thought Sanji didn't have a bounty before. Isn't this high for a starting one?" I asked Luffy.

"Normally yes, but don't forget that Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper were with me at Marineford. The marines wouldn't underestimate them. They know how dangerous my nakama are first-hand. Though Sanji will be mad about having a lower bounty than Zoro," she said gleefully.

Eventually we found all of her friends' wanted posters.

Zoro – 625.000.000 beli

Sanji – 521.000.000 beli

Nami - 250.000.000 beli

Ussop – 278.000.000 beli

Chopper – 28.000.000 beli

Robin – 455.000.000 beli

Franky – 378.000.000 beli

Brook – 400.000.000 beli

(A/N: The pictures on the wanted posters have the same pictures as the ones in the anime, aka their appearance after the time skip. And Sanji has a normal photo, not the crappy drawing.)

"That reindeer's bounty is pretty low, though." I mused. Hadn't she just said the marines knew about her nakamas' skills?

"Yes, but they've never seen Chopper in a fight. To them he's just our doctor/talking reindeer. They don't see him as a threat. But believe me when I say that Chopper is a damn good fighter," Luffy defended.

I nodded. It made sense. The Marine Corps saw him as a useless pet with some medical talent. No wonder his bounty was so low.

All in all, Luffy was thrilled about her friends' bounties. Her smile was so radiant, I wondered how I didn't go blind by seeing it. Finally we found Luffy's.

The picture was of her sitting on a crate, swinging her legs. Her wings were against her body, yet her hair stayed black, and her straw hat was firmly planted on her head. She was grinning and looked like she was enjoying herself. Normally this would make her look like a sexy angel, but with the beaten up bodies surrounding her, she looked more like a menacing demon. (A/N: If you wonder where the marines got a photo of her in her half-form, it was on the island she took Sabo to.)

I took my eyes off the photo to look at the amount of beli on her head. I blinked. The amount was 960.000.000 beli. Only 175.000.000 beli more, and she would have had the same bounty as me. When you combined the reward and the picture, there was no mistake about it; she was a demon. I wondered how her brothers would take the news. After all, Luffy had the third highest bounty on this deck, after me and Pops. (A/N: Only in the area. Monkey D. Dragon is the world's most wanted man. That would make his bounty highest. Right?) "After the guys get their hands on this, they'll start asking to spar with you and your crew, yoi," not knowing what else I should say.

"My nakama would love to. They've wanted to challenge someone for days, but Nami's been holding us back. She's just worried that if we hurt a member of your crew in a match, you guys will want revenge and kill us all," she answered, grinning at the thought of the impending slaughter.

"What about you? They'll probably be the most interested in your fighting abilities," I asked.

"Depends on who asks and where. It would be inconvenient for everyone if one of the ships got damaged." Then she stood up and went to give the news to her nakama. I shook my head, taking the opportunity to relax before the mayhem started.

* * *

**I'm not sure about the bounties, but what else should I give them? The marines know Luffy's skill and that she held back when fighting in Marineford. And I mentioned that Luffy had already beaten one Admiral. Should I add that he was the one she used Rokuogan on? And that after it, she was banned from using it, because this style of fighting shattered bones? Oh, whatever.**


	19. Fighting Namur

**Hi again! **

**New changes! I figured out the Strawhats are little too young, so I add few years to them. It goes like this Zoro, Sanji – 20 years, Nami - 18, Usopp – 17, and lastly Chopper - 15 years. The others stay the same age.**

**Beta'd by ninjabunny11**

**lany-chan – of course canon Sanji would be jealous! He finally gets his photo on his bounty poster! At first I was tempted to have Sanji the same picture, but he was in the marines HQ, it would be weird if the marines didn't have his photo. Really shame thought.**

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 – don't worry about it and thanks for saying so as always.**

**I'm also grateful there weren't any negative comments on the number of bounty. So thanks people, you're the best!**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_This is some article. To actually go and compare you to us from the beginning is a little too much yoi. Don't take it the wrong way, you have all potential and you're strong, but our Pops is considered the strongest man in the whole world," I said to her._

* * *

"_After the guys get their hands on this, they'll probably start asking to spar with you and your crew, yoi," not knowing what else I could say._

* * *

Zoro's POV

"I'm not lost, dammit! It's just the rooms that keep moving!" I shouted, annoyed.

The two pirates gave disbelieving gazes and continued to drag me to the kitchen. "Yes, you're clearly not lost, and that's why you walked at least 10 times around us. Even thought we were in a dead end."

We finally made it to the 'commanders' table' as they called it. My nakama were already here, sans curly-brow (not that I cared about him), together with Izo, Haruta, and Marco. To my chagrin, they had heard my conversation.

"That's Zoro for you!" Luffy said, looking thoughtful (which was never a good sign). "I often wonder if he ate the Lost Lost fruit or something, but he can still swim…" My crew (_the jerks_) started openly laughing, while the Whitebeard commanders glanced at them, bewildered.

"I wasn't lost! How many times I need to say it? The others just keep giving me the wrong directions!" I yelled, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Nami said, waving it off. "Thanks for finding Zoro," she just had to add to the pirates next to me.

"I wasn't lost!" I yelled one more time, the others ignoring me as they started eating while the commanders shook their heads.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Izo asked. "You're a crew of such haphazard personalities, and sometimes I have to wonder if you get along. Why do you sail together?" I looked at him, considering his words.

"Your own crew isn't ordinary either, if I may say so," Robin said with that secretive smile of hers. "But I understand what you mean. We've received this kind of reaction many times."

I pulled up a chair and leaned against it, propping my feet onto the table. "Someone once said that from the outside, we don't appear to have any teamwork, since everyone moves independently from the Captain. That might seem like a problem, but… What does 'teamwork' really mean, anyway? Is it just about rescuing and protecting each other? To me, that sounds like kids playing around. Everyone should do what they can with their lives on the line and then say to the next guy: 'I did what I could. Now it's your turn. If you don't finish it, I'll come kick your ass'. And that's something you can count on with this crew. Especially with a Captain like Luffy leading the way," I said, giving my opinion. The rest of our crew nodded. Chopper especially was staring at me with a starry-eyed smile, and I smirked, knowing that he'd remembered our conversation back in Alabasta.

"This is just how we work," Nami chimed in. "Everyone has their own talents. We have different hobbies, personalities, and dreams, and that makes us who we are. To someone else, we may appear to be a bunch of strangers on the same ship, but along our travels, our dreams have become one and the same. If someone went and accomplished their dream, it would be meaningless until all of us accomplished ours as well. Take Zoro, for example."

"You completed your dream? What was it?" Haruta voiced what the other commanders were probably thinking. I didn't feel like satisfying their curiosity, so I just replied with, "Yeah, I did."

* * *

Whitebeard's POV

I talked with Kingdew and Curiel about Hand Island. They were to scout the island before we anchored the ship. Sabo came in the middle of the discussion, saying that Luffy had taken him there and they had already made a mess. Well, mainly Luffy did; he had simply "obtained" some secret documents about the giant cannon that the marine base had. Yes, had. By the look of things, Luffy had destroyed it. Sabo had taken the blueprints to prevent the marines from building another dangerous weapon. He had also found some documents on one devil fruit the marines seemed interested in: the Yami Yami no Mi.

So I had to talk with the two commanders again and make a complete change of plans. After the chaos on the island, who knew how people would react when they saw us, especially the marines. I never thought there would be an even bigger trouble magnet than Ace, yet Luffy had exceeded my expectations. And I wasn't even talking about how she managed to get my crew to like her. It would certainly be entertaining to have her on board for another month.

"_Are you sure this is true?" I asked her, not wanting to believe that one of my sons could be so rotten to the core. _

"_I told you before that I can't be sure of the reliability of this information," she said. "I can only confirm it when I meet with him" I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "My DF powers allow me to tell what kind of person you are. Friend or foe. Loyal or traitorous." I thought about it. That would surely prove whether Teach was guilty or not. But… "I know you have no reason to believe my claims. I'm only asking for a meeting with this person. Whether you listen to me or not is your decision." _

"_Very well. I will allow you to meet with him, but answer this. Why do you care?" I asked my final question._

"_If the reports are true, he could mean big trouble in the future. I would rather find out now, before he betrays you and make a big mess of things. I may be a pirate, but I hate when people get betrayed by their nakama," she said seriously; the cheeky brat._

_I made my decision. "Teach is not on the ship right now. He should be back in a month. You can stay with us for the time being, I'm sure your brothers would appreciate it." _

"_Kay, Pops." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her choice of my name. "If we're to stay here, it's easier to call you like this. Besides Ace and Sabo call you that." I laughed and took a swig of my sake as she left._

* * *

Haruta's POV

We were talking with the Strawhats over dinner when Sanji and Thatch made their way over to the tables. "Where were you two?" I asked them.

"We were in the kitchen. You have one hell of a cook, Luffy." Thatch said with a whistle.

"You're not so bad yourself, and you have some interesting recipes," Sanji said to him in return. We gaped at the cooks; Thatch never shared his recipes with other cooks. He must have really liked the kid.

"Right back at you. It's obvious you picked them up from all over the Grand Line," Thatch said, laughing.

Luffy suddenly jumped from her seat. "Right! Zoro, Sanji! I almost forgot! Today's news coo brought your new bounties. I wanted to tell you sooner, but couldn't find you. Marco, do you still have them?"

"Yeah, I've been holding onto them; you vanished before I could give them to you." he said and handed the bounties to each respective person.

"The hell! Why do you have a bigger bounty than me?! You're just a shitty swordsman!" Sanji cried out once he saw his and Zoro's posters.

"It's not my fault you spent all day lazing around with marines. If you had wrecked some ships like those of us in the New World… Who am I kidding, like you could do that." Zoro said to him and they started another argument… with swords and kicks…

"Oh, my… I looked like a model here. It's nice!" Nami said happily before exclaiming, "Wait, that's not nice! I have a bounty on my head! The bounty-hunters are going to come snapping at my heels! Luffy, this is all your fault!" Nami cried out, depressed.

Robin chuckled. "It's nice to see they updated my poster," which caused Nami to be more depressed.

"That's not the only thing updated," the ginger mumbled.

It went on like this for a while, and I wasn't sure if it was safe to walk over to the group. It was killing me; I wanted to see their bounty posters too! I saw Luffy contently looking at her nakama, so I made a move to ask her. "What is your bounty, Luffy?" and like that there was silence, everyone wondering the same thing.

"Luffy's is quite the case. We might have some problems in the future with people wanting her head." Marco said this chuckling and I glanced at him. He seemed to be enjoying this.

The silence was broken when Namur came into the room. He noted the chaos in the room, turning to the nearest bounty and reading it aloud. "Pirate Hunter Roronoa wanted for… 625.000.000 beli?!" he cried out, completely surprised. "What the hell have you done?"

"Wow Zoro, you have such impressive bounty! I only have 28.000.000 beli." Chopper said with stars in eyes before quickly turning depressed.

Zoro calmed him down. "Don't worry Chopper. I'm sure it'll go up with time."

"Besides, the marines see you as a SUPER pet and SUPER doctor, not a fighter. When they come to know how strong you are, it'll be as high as ours. So don't worry Chopper!" Franky added and Chopper blushed, calling Franky names while doing what I had quickly come to recognize as his 'happy dance'.

"Wheew, who did you kill to get so much. You have a bigger amount on your head then some commanders," Thatch said, amazed.

"So, how does it feel to be a captain with a lower bounty then your crew-mates?" asked Namur in a challenging tone. _Was he still mad at her for being rude?_ He should have known by now that it was part of her personality and she wasn't trying (purposely) to get on our nerves.

"Don't make fun of Luffy!" Chopper shrieked, and the rest of the Strawhats turned to Namur with anger in their eyes. Obviously, they didn't care about her reward. They would probably tease her later about it, but they were family and that something only family could do. Meanwhile, Luffy frowned.

"If you don't like me, then just say it. Don't beat around the bush." she said, looking Namur in the eye.

"Fine. I don't like you. You're just some weak little girl and I don't get why people like them are following you. It's clear that at least the cook and swordsman are strong. But you are rude to people and you don't show respect to others. I can't comprehend how someone like Ace and Sabo can be related to you!" he yelled at her with anger.

I tensed up for three reasons. First: the things he yelled at Luffy. Second: Ace and Sabo had woken up and were making their way to Namur with a very murderous look. Third: Luffy was smiling, and it was a bright smile with dangerous edge that had her brothers stop in their tracks.

"Ace, Sabo. Please stay out of this. I don't want you to fight your crewmates because of me. Besides it wouldn't change anything," she said to them and they nodded.

"So what? Are you saying you're going to fight me? Don't come back crying to me if you have some boo-boos," Namur taunted. I could see Ace, Sabo and Marco stiffen. It was obvious they didn't like the way he talked to her. They weren't the only ones.

* * *

Ace's POV

When Sabo and I finally woke up from our sleep attack, we instantly noticed that Luffy was nowhere to be found. Then our stomachs grumbled and we realized it was dinner time. With that, we came into the mess hall, knowing Luffy would be there. What we didn't expect was the little speech Namur said to her as we came inside.

I was ready to pummel him for talking like that about our little sister. Sabo, ever the calm one, looked ready to kill him. _Maybe Marco was right, saying that we have a sister complex, _I thought before dismissing it. That was when we saw Luffy's smile, her hat covering her eyes. We gulped; she was downright pissed, and that never ended well. I wondered what made her so angry. She wasn't one to get angry just because someone called her weak. She would simply laugh it off.

After Luffy and Namur agreed to fight each other, I grabbed some food and went back to the deck to watch the spectacle. Sabo and I had grown up with Luffy, so we knew that she was strong. I may have made fun of Luffy sometimes, but I never underestimated her. She had been strong even we were brats.

Now, after years of training with Jii-chan and the other marines, she was probably on a completely different level.

But Namur is one of the commanders. I couldn't help but feel anxious. Rumors of the match had quickly circulated through the ship and everyone was already on the deck, waiting in anticipation. They were all wondering about how strong Luffy was. Pops was watching, curious as well.

The two got into their fighting stances and we made a wide circle around them. Pops was made a referee, but that only meant he would announce the start and end of the fight. There was no point in trying to enforce any other rules among the Whitebeard pirates.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't overdo it," Zoro yelled and I translated it as 'Good luck'. Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, stop the bets," Pops shouted. "Namur, Luffy, this is a no-rules, no-holds-barred fight. The first one to go down, loses. Begin."

The second he said it, Namur lunged at Luffy. She didn't move; she just watched him as he made his way to her in blink of an eye. "LUFFY!" Sabo and I yelled, trying to warn her or get her moving, anything.

Namur was a hair's breadth away from touching her and she smirked and vanished, reappearing behind him, kicking him in the back and sending him flying. "If you want to fight me, at least take it seriously," she said to him and I gaped. I hadn't even seen her move.

"Could you follow her movements? I didn't see anything," Sabo said and got many shakes of the head.

"Zoro, Sanji, and our Captain have often been dubbed as the monster trio, for being an unstoppable team in battle," Robin added, her eyes shining with absolute trust in her Captain. "But that doesn't mean they are any less strong when they are not fighting together. Luffy will be fine by herself, so you don't have to worry about her. You would be insulting Luffy by underestimating her."

"It seems you're not just talk. This was quite a punch you gave me." Namur said, getting up from a pile of rubble.

"With a single punch, she managed to damage the ship. I can see why she didn't want to fight here. The shipwrights will have my head for not stopping this, yoi," Marco said lazily.

Namur started using Water Shots to try and hit her, but he kept missing. No, not missed; she moved so she wouldn't get hit. They quickly moved to close combat next, exchanging and blocking blows. After a while, they jumped away from each other. Namur's breathing was a little faster and Luffy had drops of sweat on her forehead.

Neither had escaped every punch as Namur had bruises on his arms and legs. Luffy looked fine, if you didn't count the bleeding scratch on her cheek. Otherwise she seemed like always, but with how fast they were fighting, I wasn't sure if it was the only injury she had. Also, thanks to Luffy's powers, she could have already healed from some hits already. It was only a matter of time before her cheek healed as well.

There was whistling and clapping, all for the show the two were making. "You're a pretty good fighter," Luffy said, obviously having a good time. "You're strong and precise, though the Water Shots you did earlier could use some improvement."

"Luffy, don't compliment your opponent in the middle of the fight," Ussop scolded.

"What's wrong with complimenting your opponent if they deserve it? I do it all the time," said Zoro, with some of the Strawhats nodding in agreement

"It seems I need to take back what I said. You're strong," Namur said, which made Luffy furious for some reason. She went to punch him in the stomach with Haki. Namur had his breath knocked out from him.

"I don't care if you call me strong or not. But you insulted my nakama, calling them stupid for following me as a captain! And you said Ace and Sabo couldn't possibly be related to me!"

There was a stunned silence; this we weren't expecting. Namur wasn't either.

"She's right, somewhat," Marco mused out loud. "Namur never said outright that the Strawhats were stupid, but he made it clear with his words. And the other thing he **did** say."

Pops started laughing. "It seems like you owe her an apology, my son." Namur looked chagrined, bowing his head in apology.

"You're forgiven then, but don't insult my nakama again, or next time I'll fight you seriously," Luffy said, completely satisfied, and walked toward the mess hall, most likely so she could eat. The Strawhats following behind her, chatting merrily.

We stood dumbfounded. "She wasn't fighting seriously?!" Thatch numbly repeated. "It seem like the little sister of the monsters is an even bigger monster."

"Yeah, she's almost as scary as Jii-chan when she acts like this," said Sabo and I had to agree with him. What the hell had the marines taught her?!

"Just who is this Jii-chan? You two never speak about your family, other than your fathers, and that was only once." asked Izo.

I smiled grimly. "Jii-chan adopted me when I was little, then later Sabo when he started living with Dadan, our caretaker."

"He's a marine, so he wanted us to become marines as well," Sabo continued, rather distressed. "He got pretty mad every time we told him we wanted to be pirates. I was wondering why he never paid us a visit these past few years. I'm starting to think Luffy was behind it. But now there's nothing to stop him. I have no doubt he'll come after Luffy and us any day now."

"If he's a marine, he won't come here. He would have to be insane to talk with you in the presence of Pops, especially if he's a marine." said Marco, and I would have really liked to agree with him.

"That won't stop him. So be ready to meet another member of our crazy family," I said and headed after Luffy.

"Oi, won't you tell us who it is?" yelled Haruta and Sabo answered behind me, "And ruin the surprise? No way!"

* * *

Sabo's POV

I sat at the table to the left of Luffy, while Ace sat on her right. It was then I noticed the bounty poster on the table. I smiled when I saw it was Luffy's, but quickly growled. Why did the marines have to pick a picture of her that looked so sexy? Now, not only would the marines and bounty-hunters would want to capture her for the bounty, the perverts would want her as well! And who knew what they would do with her photo?!

I smelled something burning. "Ace, stop the flames. The chair is catching on fire!" Marco said to him and the flames went out. Thatch helped out and threw water at Ace. I was about to scold him too, but my eyes stopped at the number on the poster.

I choked on air. Everyone looked at me, most likely taking in my shocked face and my eyes popping out of my sockets. Then I yelled. "960.000.000 BELI!" They were thrown back by my sudden yell, but not understanding why exactly I was screaming such a number. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, LUFFY!" Ace looked at the poster, already knowing what I was yelling about, but not wanting to believe it. Then he started yelling too.

"WHAT THE FUCK LUFFY?!" Ace's yell could probably be heard even in East Blue.

"It's not like she doesn't deserve it," said Marco, already used to our outcries. "She defected from the marines and she's responsible for taking down Enies Lobby, punching a Tenryuubito, and setting Mariejois on fire. Those last few stunts must have made the Celestial Dragons angry, so it's no wonder they want her a lot. Besides, all of us saw her fight with Namur. It's obvious that if it went on, Luffy would have won."

"I know," I said, "her crew told us the stories. But 960.000.000 beli on her head as a first bounty?! That's just crazy!" Everyone (sans Marco and Luffy) did a double-take at my words. Then there were yells of 'the fuck, she IS dangerous' and 'are the marines crazy'.

The yelling woke me up a little and I was slowly calming down, but I still wanted answers. Why would marines give her such a big bounty? Even if she did all of this, it felt a little off.

"That old geezer!" Ace suddenly hissed, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"You think so too, Ace?" Luffy gently asked, smiling at him. The rest of us just dumbly stared. What the hell were they talking about?

"It would make sense. Besides, it sounds just like him to say such things in a fit of anger." Ace rubbed his forehead and I could almost feel the light bulb appearing over my head.

"What are you guys talking about? Is there something more than these 'stunts' or what?" asked Thatch.

"Yeah," Luffy answered, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her fists. "Like Ace, I guess you could say I carry the blood of a 'demon,' as the marines would call it. But I won't tell you who he is. I want it to be a surprise the next time we see Jii-chan. Hmm… I wonder if Uncle would come as well….?"

"Don't even joke about it, Luffy!" Nami punched Luffy upside the head for good measure. "Your Jii-chan's crazy and I don't want to deal with another so called 'uncle'!"

"Uncle? I didn't know we had an uncle," I asked my little sister and she grinned.

"Yup, he's a cool ossan. Thought I'm not sure he would let you call him 'uncle'. I like him a lot, he looks lazy all the time and naps, like Zoro!"

"OI!"

"Because of him, being at Marineford wasn't so bad, you know. He even gave me presents on my birthday. I hope he comes soon; he promised he would bring **that**," she pouted; I wondered who was this stranger and what **that** was.

"Well, I think some of us have had enough excitement for one day. Tomorrow, the Second and Fourth divisions will be going on the island for provisions, and the First will be on standby," Pops said, ending our discussion. He was right; it had gotten pretty late.

Ace and I sighed, knowing what was in store of us. After all, Luffy liked to use us as her personal pillow, as we had found the previous two nights. Though I liked cuddling together like the old times, the mornings were hard on me. And in more ways than one, if you know what I mean. Ace and I were only lucky that Luffy was so oblivious and innocent, otherwise I would have to worry for my health.


	20. Shichibukai on Scene

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but with school and everything be glad, it's out so soon.**

**Also this chapter is beta'd by wonderful ninjabunny11, like always.**

**shinjojin – Thanks, and I'll try to keep up my game.**

**Ubermarine – Not telling~**

**Pikachu17 – Thank you I appreciate it.**

**anewwonderland – Now, now,… do you really know? (*sly smile*)**

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 – Yeah, that was fun to write. Also, like before, not telling :D**

**stella-pon – Thank you. And of course I will continue writing. **

* * *

**Also good news and bad news. (Not sure which is good and which is bad – depends on person.) We're slowly reaching the end of this story. Also it seems that from chapter 23 the rating will change to M, so I'm giving you head ups. And now of with the story~**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Besides, tomorrow the second and forth divisions are going on the island for provisions, and the first division will be on standby," Pops said, ending our discussion. _

* * *

Luffy's POV

When I woke up, it was to a still-warm bed, even though I was the only one in it. Ace and Sabo must have sneaked out a little while ago. I didn't care. I was hungry so after I changed clothes and went to the bathroom, I headed toward the kitchen. Sanji was already waiting for me with breakfast, and I quickly devoured it.

Zoro appeared as well. He ate breakfast really fast before going out. But not before stealing a kiss from Sanji.

Those two had been together for a while, and after I caught them having sex one night, they started to display their affections even if I was in the room. I don't think the others know, sans Robin; she knows everything.

Next, I jumped onto the Moby. I wanted to look for my brothers, but I spotted Namur and made my way to him instead. "Hey, Namur," I said to him brightly and he jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Luffy. Is there something you wanted?" he asked and I tilted my head. "Do I need a reason to speak with you?"

"I don't understand why you would want to talk with me, after all I said to you."

"You apologized to me, so it's fine. Besides, you're my friend." I beamed at him and he looked surprised at my words before nodding.

"I suppose I am," he said, and we had a moment of understanding.

I started asking Namur about Fishman Island and he happily obliged. I liked his stories about his home; they were different from Jimbei's.

"Are you staying on the ship, or will you go on the island?" I asked him.

"I am. Do you want to go with me?" he asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah, I would love to! Can we go now?" I pleaded.

* * *

Namur's POV

This girl was different; she accepted me just like my family had, not caring that I wasn't exactly human. So when she said yes, I was happy. She was a troublemaker, so this island could prove to be interesting with her around.

We said our goodbyes to the crews and started leaving, but we were stopped by Jozu who wanted to come with us. I didn't have any problem with it and agreed, and Luffy didn't seem against it. What could I say, she was a people person.

Once we landed on the island, Luffy started leading us, and I hoped she had a better sense of direction than Zoro. How someone could get lost in a straight line, is something that we will never know.

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go, or did you just want to get off the ship?" Luffy asked us.

"Nothing special to look for," I shook my head and Jozu copied my gesture.

"In that case we're going to eat; I'm getting hungry!" she said, pumping her fist in the air and taking off. Jozu and I had to speed up so we wouldn't lose her.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't hungry? And how do you know where you're going?" I asked her once I matched her pace.

"I'm always hungry. And I know because I took Sabo here recently," Luffy answered and laughed. "Okay, here we are."

I glanced at the bar. It was shady looking and I wondered why Luffy had to pick this one. "Oi, ossan! It's me!" the girl yelled after kicking the door open.

"Luffy, don't scream 'it's me'. Do you think he would remember you-"

"Ahh, Luffy! What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," said the old guy behind the counter, correcting my assumption.

"Guys, this is meat-ossan. Meat-ossan, these are my friends Namur and Jozu," she introduced us and we nodded our hello's to each other.

"My name's Red. Luffy's friends are my friends as well. Stop standing outside and come on in," he said.

Inside, there were a few people eating lunch or drinking beer. We sat in one of the corners and made our orders.

"Here you go." In a flash, the guy was already back with meals and drinks. It looked good and tasted even better. No wonder Luffy took us here.

"How many times have you been here?" Jozu asked, probably thinking the same as me.

"Just once. I was following the smell of meat," Luffy said, touching the tip of her nose. I wanted to take it as a joke, but she looked serious. Red was back once again, asking if we wanted anything, so I ordered another bottle of sake.

"I'm a little curious. Are you Whitebeard pirates?" we tensed a little, not wanting to get the marines on our heels.

"Yup, they are," Luffy answered without a care, cleaning another plate. The bartender laughed.

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar," he said and then left, just like that.

I went back to my meal and Jozu to his drink, but then Luffy suddenly stood up. "I'm going out for a bit. If I don't come back soon, then I'll see you on the ship," she said and before we could ask more she was gone. I wondered if we should go after her.

"Leave her be, she can take care of herself," Jozu said and I agreed with him.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I was enjoying myself, talking with Namur and Jozu, but then I felt them with my Haki. I left my friends in the bar and went out to the alley.

"No! Give it back! That belonged to my mother! It's the only thing I have left of her!" cried out the little girl trying to reach the necklace the 'bastard' was holding. He was taunting her until he had enough of her.

"Get out of my eyes, trash!" he yelled at her, getting ready to punch her.

I decided it's time for me to act. This guy was seriously making me mad. I stopped the punch directed at her and gave the girl her necklace I took back from the man. "You should go," I said to her and she didn't waste time getting out of here.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?!" he screamed, enraged.

"Me? I'm Luffy and I already told you. Or did you forget me?" I asked, and felt him paling. This guy had pretty bad luck. This was the second time I kicked his ass in one week.

After taking care of him, I went back to the bar, but Namur and Jozu were already gone. I asked meat-ossan for food again and he happily obliged. I finished the meal quickly and stood up, intent on going to Moby Dick, but that was before I picked with my Haki three very familiar presences.

I started smiling. '_I can't wait for them to meet my family._' (A/N: Because of Luffy's unpredictable nature, even the author herself isn't sure if she meant only Strawhats or if she considers Whitebeard pirates family as well.)

* * *

Sabo's POV

This was unfair. Just because we beat up a few of our nakama, (read: dozens; hey they were the ones trying to flirt with Luffy!) the 'flaming turkey' decided to punish us and we weren't allowed to get off the ship. So Luffy is somewhere out there, having the time of her life, while Ace and I are bored out of our minds.

That was before Luffy's nakama approached us, gesturing for us to follow. They took us to Pops, Marco and Thatch.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Pops asked.

"You see," Nami started, "Luffy's birthday was a while ago and we had promised to celebrate once we were together. However, because of everything that happened, we didn't have a chance."

Pops caught on. "So you wondered if we would celebrate with you. I don't see any problem with it. All my sons love an excuse for getting drunk, and I can tell they have come to see Luffy as their own sister. They won't have a problem with throwing her a party."

Ace and I started panicking. We needed to get her a present! But we couldn't get off the ship! "MARCO!" we cried out, pleading.

"I get it. I'll let you guys off easy this time, but only because of Luffy," he said to us.

"Thanks Marco!"

"When do you want this celebration to happen?" Thatch asked.

"We'll leave the decision to the cooks. You're the ones who will have to provide the cakes, food and booze." answered Usopp.

Thatch glanced at Pops before answering, "Today it is, then." Everyone nodded, satisfied, and went back to what they had been doing before. Meaning: Pops continued drinking sake while the nurses scolded him, Thatch went back to cooking, Marco went to… I'm not sure about that one… and Ace and I went to find a present for Luffy.

Once in the town we split up, hoping that at least one of us would find something for her. This proved surprisingly hard to do. Really, what was the best gift for Luffy? She liked meat, but that wasn't something I was going to give her, it was too… temporary.

It was then that my eye caught something in a shop window. I went inside, surprised when I found Ace already there, sharing my thoughts. '_This was going to be perfect gift for Luffy._'

* * *

Ace's POV

After we bought the present, I could barely keep the grin off my face. I was sure Luffy was going to love this, and Sabo has the same thought.

As we made our way back on the ship, I noticed a panting pirate in front of Pops. He was a member of the fourth division and he looked like he had just come running from the island. We went immediately to him and Pops. The other crewmates were gathering there as well, wanting to know what the rush was about.

"Pops! We just overheard some villagers saying they saw the ship of the Kuja pirates, and Mihawk's boat as well. Derreck went to confirm it, so I rushed here to let you know first," said the young pirate and we looked at each other, bewildered. Since when were the Pirate Empress and Greatest Swordsman traveling together?

"It could be problematic if they've formed an alliance," said Pops, smoothing his mustache. "Have everyone come back on the ship until we find out more. I'd prefer to avoid a confrontation today of all days."

"You don't have to worry about them," said a voice behind me and I turned. "They are here to find a certain person, not to fight you. I won't let them." Jimbei smiled warmly and greeted us. "It's been a long time. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Truth be told, I'm as surprised as you to meet you here."

"Jimbei," Pops grinned. "Welcome back. Seem like you're traveling with them too. Last time we talked, you didn't seem to be fond of the other Shichibukai." Pops mused.

* * *

Jimbei's POV

"As unbelievable as it sounds, we have the same goal. Though everyone has a different reason, as far as I know," I said to them. Pops raised his eyebrow, obviously wanting to hear more. "I met an interesting human at Marineford. I hope you'll get to meet her sometime. I'm sure you would love her," I chuckled at the thought.

"Is that so. It's not every day that someone catches your eye," said Pops, laughing.

"When I heard you were here, I decided to visit, but I'm afraid Dracule and Boa will soon be joining me. The two are a little…eccentric, but once you get used to them, they're not as bad as they seem," I said with confidence, I had spent enough time with them to get to know them. Once I got over the surprise that Luffy had managed to befriend Mihawk as well.

I still wasn't sure why we agreed to sail together to find Luffy. That was a mystery even to Boa and Mihawk. One day, I had finished my daily training and wandered through Marineford when I met the two in a hallway. We exchanged greetings, and somehow the topic of Luffy came up. We agreed on finding the little troublemaker together. When I asked later why they were there, they only shrugged, not knowing as well. (*author smiles smugly* Mission accomplished.)

"Right, Jimbei, we have someone we want you to meet as well!" exclaimed Ace with a wide grin. The next second, all the commanders looked like they had been slapped.

"Like hell! We can't let them meet her! Jimbei may be cool with it, but the other two will want her head," yelled Thatch, panicking. Ace paled.

I watched him dumbly, wondering I was missing. It wasn't like any Shichibukai would dare to start a war with Pops by attacking his crewmates. Everyone knew better than that. "Calm down, brats," Pops said as the other pirates seemed to be panicking as well. I glanced at them, amused.

"Like hell I'll calm down! We won't let them have Luffy!" yelled Ace furiously. I stared at him, bewildered. '_Luffy?_'

"Of course we won't let them have her. She's family," Pops told the hysteric men, who looked at Pops and cheered.

"Who won't have me? And why are they cheering when Pops said we're family? I thought it was obvious," said Luffy who had appeared by my side with a confused face- _EEEEEEEH?! What was Luffy doing here?_

"Luffy, you're back! We were worried! There are Shichibukai on the island, we have to get you away from them," started Ace as he and Sabo grabbed her hands pulling her further onto the ship.

Before they could move her, however, they were kicked in the face and flew across the deck. I sighed; the situation was getting out of control. "How dare you filthy man touch Luffy-san?!" said Hancock Boa, looking down on them so much, her head was facing the sky. The men on the board started fawning over the Pirate Empress and making heart-eyes.

"Hammock!" a yell was heard throughout the ship and everyone stilled, looking questioningly on Luffy. "You can't kick everyone just for trying to touch me, especially my family! Apologize!" she said, and even after previously seeing the two women talk to each other, this surprised me. Meanwhile, the pirates had their jaws on the floor (sans Marco and Whitebeard).

"Luffy-san~! I'm sorry for attacking your family; I didn't know. I supposed I should apologize," she said without bothering to look at Ace and Sabo. "And Luffy-san, my name is Hancock."

Luffy blinked. "That's what I said; Hammock." I started laughing, joining Pops who had started cracking up the minute the Pirate Empress started apologizing. "Oh, right. These two are my brothers. The freckled one with the orange cowboy hat is Portgas D. Ace. The blond with the top hat is Outlook D. Sabo. Boys, say hi to Hammock," Luffy said, introducing them to each other, but before they could say anything, she noticed me.

"Oh, Jimbei! You're here too. I felt you with my Haki, but when I came, I only saw Hawky-chan and Hammock," Luffy said cheerfully and hugged me. I swear my eyes were popping out. '_Did this girl just called the Greatest Swordsman and a man whose mere presence had others shaking in fear, Hawky-chan?_'

"Luffy, you know Jimbei? And Boa Hancock? And who the hell is Hawky-chan?!" asked Sabo, getting slowly up. That must have been some kick.

"Your sister was a marine soldier in Marineford. I would expect her to know one or two Shichibukai," said Pops wisely.

I agreed, but added, "She knows every Shichibukai, and they know her just as well. Especially after the pranks she pulled." I made a face when I remembered the painful days. Luffy was not someone to be trifled with; if they thought Thatch is bad, they had a few things coming.

"Your fault. If you didn't piss me off I wouldn't be forced to take such drastic measures," Luffy said calmly.

"That was Doflamingo's fault; I didn't do anything!" I defended myself.

"Jimbei…Don't blame Luffy-san," said Boa, emitting a scary aura. Everyone shuddered, except for Luffy who was unaffected by her.

"Not that this isn't amusing, but what is going on, yoi?" asked Marco, ignoring the underlying tension and the enraged Pirate Empress.

"I told you we were looking for one person, right? Well, we found her." I said to them nonchalantly.

"That doesn't explain anything!" They yelled at me, exasperated.

I continued, ignoring them. "When she was with the marines, we met at some of the meetings and after deciding she liked us, she began to call us her friends. I'm not even sure we had a choice in it. When we asked her why she would rather spend time with the Shichibukai and not the marines, she said: 'Most of the marines are jerks and you're not, so why would I not want to spent time with you?'" Some chuckled at Luffy's choice of words.

"Jimbei, am I right in guessing this is the young lady you wanted for us to meet?" asked Pops and I nodded.

"Yes, though I didn't think you would meet her so soon, or that she would call you Pops," I added. The ocean was such a strange place.

"Then we have your reason, but what is your reason, Boa?" he asked her.

"It's Pirate Empress to you, filthy man." Boa huffed, only for Luffy to give her a glare that clearly said '_don't be mean_'.

"They are my nakama." Luffy said, and Boa nodded and turning to Pops again, flipping her hair nonchalantly.

"Luffy likes you and calls you her nakama. Because of that, you are granted the right to call me Boa, but only you and the commanders," Boa said, and Pops nodded in amusement.

"Then I thank you, Boa. That's very kind of you."

"My reason of course is to see my adorable Luffy. I wanted to wish her luck on her journey. I also want to meet the rest of Strawhats," Boa said and Luffy tilted her head.

"Speaking of my nakama, where are they?" she asked, looking around, but not seeing any of them.

"They went to fish for Sea Kings. They should be back any time now." answered Marco.

After that, we spent next 20 minutes sharing stories. Boa and I told our story about how we met Luffy, even if Boa's was a little too vague. Pops told us in return how they met Luffy themselves.

Most of the pirates, however, weren't listening to the story. They were intent on watching Luffy and Boa with hearts. Ace and Sabo, being the overprotective brothers, didn't appreciate it. As the massacre started, I was bewildered why everyone acted as this was normal. Knowing the two brothers, it probably was.

* * *

**And here's the ending of today's chapter. Hoped you like it. Now Luffy only has to meet with Mihawk, her grandpa and uncle Kuzan. She will get her gift from Kuzan that was mentioned in the bonus chapter and new gifts from Ace and Sabo. Then I need to write some cliché romance and break her heart before she finally gets her prince or princes in this case. Yeah, serious cliché, this is gonna be fun. Any objections? Right, and I need to remember the plot and 'death of' Teach. Not sure how am I going to do that…**


	21. Logic doesn't Apply to the Strawhats

**Kouzui Chisei**** – I'm not aware of changing chapter 10, so I would go with no. I don't have an idea what makes you think so. Sorry for not being helpful.**

**Anewwonderland**** – Thanks, thought I'm not sure about the box of surprises, to me it seems like I'm lacking in this area (and many more). I'll try to add your awkward moments, but no promises. **

**Cinnmon-Fudg3 – Glad you like it ;) And you have to read this chapter to find out. **

**In a way there was raised a QUESTION about UPLOADS. From now on, I will update only on Saturdays, but it will depend on my schedule and ninjabunny11's free-time as well.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Most pirates, however, weren't listening to the story. They were intent on watching Luffy and Boa with hearts in their eyes. Ace and Sabo didn't seem to appreciate it. As the massacre started, I was bewildered as to why everyone acted as if this was normal. Knowing the two brothers, it probably was._

* * *

Luffy's POV

Things were finally starting to quiet down, if only because almost everyone on board had either fainted from blood loss or been turned into stone. Pops only laughed when he saw the state of his sons, even daughters. Ace and Sabo looked more and more enraged, like they were to go on a killing spree any second now.

I tried to distract them. "Boa, Jimbei?" I said, getting everyone's attention. "When is Hawky-chan going to come? I want to see him as well," I pouted. I hadn't seen Hawky in a long time because he was always off fighting with Zoro.

"I'm not sure. Last time I saw him, he was asleep. I thought he would be with Boa, so I was surprised when I saw her arrive without him," Jimbei said to me, scratching his head in thought.

"Just who is this 'Hawky'?" asked Thatch.

"Hawky is Hawky. Who else would he be?" I asked, tilting my head.

"That's not what I mean!" he said, exasperated.

"Then what do you mean? If you want someone to understand you, you need to speak clearly," I said to him, not losing my '_I don't know what you are talking about_' face and yes, I do have one. Thatch appeared chagrined after I said that, while his friends were trying to suppress laughter. After all, Thatch is always doing the teasing, so it was refreshing when someone made fun of him in return.

"I mean, do we know this person?" he tried again.

"How should I know who you know and who you don't? I'm not psychic," I asked him in return. Thatch face-palmed. At this point, some guys lost it and started guffawing.

"Is he famous in some way? Is there some other name he's known by?" Thatch stubbornly pressed on. This was too much fun!

"I guess he is known in some circles." I said and I could feel Thatch almost throwing up his arms in victory, like if…

"Bastard," I said seriously, everyone stopped and then the laughter started shaking the whole ship as even Pops joined. "He's called a cold-hearted bastard by many," I nodded my head solemnly.

Thatch opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again.

* * *

Ace's POV

"Ace, Sabo, I like your sister," Izo managed to say between his laughing. "I've never seen someone shut up Thatch like her and she even doesn't look like she's doing it intentionally. Look at him; he's completely speechless!"

"I know! Luffy is the best!" Sabo said, shaking with laughter.

That was amazing, the look on Thatch face's. Just by thinking about it, I felt like I could die laughing. Sabo, even if he tried to hide it, was the same as me. One had to wonder why his nickname was 'Blue Gentleman'; I knew my brother and he was no gentleman.

Even after calming down, Luffy didn't answer our question, and no one dared to ask her again from the fear of embarrassing themselves like Thatch. Pops took it with humor and chugged his sake.

It was good to see Jimbei again, hearing new stories, but Hancock was pissing me off. She was constantly at Luffy's side, refusing to let us come near them. What was worse, Luffy let her! When I asked her, she told me 'Hammock doesn't like boys,' and like that the discussion was over. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Boa. She had all of Luffy's attention.

"I wonder if I can get away with throwing her off the ship." I jumped a little, thinking I'd said that aloud, before realizing that it had come from Sabo. I don't think he wanted to say it out loud either, seeing how he shrunk from our sister's glare.

"Hammock is trying to be nice to you; why can you do the same?" Luffy said with disappointment and we flinched. Then she quickly grinned. "She's leaving tomorrow, and then you have me all to yourselves." I blushed, my mind providing images of having all of her to ourselves. '_Wait, ourselves?!_' I looked at Sabo who was sporting the same blush and then, '_She's our little sister, you can't think of her that way!_' I mentally slapped myself.

"O-Oh. That's okay t-then." Damn it, why did I stutter? I was fucking Portgas D. Ace and I didn't friggin' stutter like some teenage girl! This was ridiculous.

After calming down, everyone went back to their duties. "Why is Thatch leaving? I thought he was free today," asked Luffy.

"Well, he's not. But we're having another party, so he's helping yoi," Marco said.

'_What is he doing? Does he want her to know?' _I panicked and started gesturing at Marco to shut up.

"Another party? Great! I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed grinning and I exhaled in relief. Seems Marco had predicted that she wouldn't be suspicious in the least.

Luffy then proceeded to jump onto Pops' lap. "Ne, ne! Can you tell me how you and Jimbei met?" she asked and I chuckled; she was so cute acting like this. Pops often liked to play storyteller, especially with an audience like her. Sabo and I sat down nearby, and even Marco leaned against the side of the ship, content with listening. Boa pouted at the loss of attention from Luffy's side, making my good mood even better.

* * *

Thatch's POV

I'd finally made the finishing touches to the birthday cake when the ship violently lurched. I cursed and went on the deck to look; what the idiots are doing? Seriously, if this had happened a few minutes earlier, the cake would have been ruined!

"What are you doing?! I almost ruined the food! Can't you give a man a warning first?" I demanded from them, glancing around to see what had caused the ship to make such a movement. My eyes stopped at the tense commanders, but quickly went to Luffy. I couldn't see her expression as the straw hat was covering her face, but her posture was stiff.

I glanced at Marco, only to turn when I heard the clanging of swords.

"The Strawhats are back from their fishing trip, but it seems they have a guest on their ship," explained Namur. My anger dimmed and was quickly replaced by curiosity.

Luffy huffed at this. Her brothers looked surprised at the state their sister was in. We didn't ponder that for long, because the next second, she vanished.

I picked up a massive energy wave coming to us from the side of the ship. I immediately stiffened; there was no way to stop it from damaging Moby. Marco started to move forward, then strangely he relaxed. Before we knew it, Luffy was in the air and actually kicking it away from us; then she landed on the railing, her face still hidden.

"Thanks Marco, for trusting me to ward off the shockwave." She nodded at Marco, who nodded in return. "Now excuse me, I have to punch the shit out of two idiots." The situation must have been bleak if Luffy was calling someone an idiot.

Thankfully Sunny was close enough now and we could see what was going on. Curious, I made my way to the railing.

The sight was… Well, unexpected. Zoro, the Strawhats' swordsman, was fighting with Shichibukai Mihawk and on even grounds, by the looks of it. Maybe his bounty was well deserved after all. The rest of the Strawhats, sans Luffy, looked indecisive, as if debating whether they should try to break up the fight or not. Though Franky and Chopper were looking a little more pissed with every second that passed.

Luffy was nowhere to be found. At least that's what I thought until I felt the air getting colder. "Shit, she's pissed," whispered Ace next to me, and normally I would have found it funny, that the confident brat would act like this. This time though, I fought to keep myself from shivering. '_Shit, just how cold can it get?_"

We weren't the only ones who noticed the change in temperature, as the two swordsmen ceased their fighting to look around. It was easy to see when they noticed Luffy. Zoro immediately started paling and Mihawk froze on the spot.

"Mihawk, Zoro. Would you be so kind as to explain exactly you almost damaged the Moby Dick and some of our nakama along with it?" she asked with a relaxed tone, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking that moment. How could someone who wore their emotions on their sleeve suddenly become so unreadable?

"You know how it is," said Zoro, sheathing his sword. "It's not all the time I find a strong opponent to fight."

"Is that so?" Luffy asked and the men tensed. "If you want to duel, I don't have a problem with it. But stop destroying Sunny, don't freak Chopper out with your wounds and…did the mikan bushes survive the onslaught?" Luffy said unexpectedly.

Zoro inspected Sunny's deck. "What the hell happened here?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"YOUR FAULT!" answered the crew in unison.

"My bad. I didn't mean to go that far. You aren't going to do unspeakable things to us, are you?" Zoro turned to Luffy with dread and looked panicked; even Mihawk seemed a little disturbed.

"No, of course I won't. I'm not that heartless," Luffy said and the swordsmen let out sigh of relief, before Luffy continued. "Franky and Usopp as the ones who will have to repair Sunny, Chopper's stuck dealing with your wounds, and Nami is the owner of the mikan trees, so they're the ones who should have their revenge on you. It wouldn't be fair if I took it away from them. So guys, you can go wild on the two," she said and her crew cheered. "Of course, you two know that if you try to run, then I will do those unspeakable things that Zoro mentioned," she had to add with a dark aura surrounding her.

The four mentioned Strawhats had a manic gleam in their eyes. Zoro and Mihawk looked worried, but they didn't move away from them. I guess they were even more afraid of what Luffy could do to them.

Luffy jumped back onto Moby's deck. "Sorry about that. I'm just glad I blocked the attack before it was too late," she said to us with a bright smile, ignoring the painful yells coming from her ship.

"I understand," Marco shrugged. "My brothers do such things all the times yoi. It just surprised me, to see you act so mature." It seemed like he was the only one not intimidated by her; well, him and Pops.

"I had to act like this when I was a marine if I didn't want rebellions on my ship. It's fine. Once they have their revenge, they'll be back to their old selves." Luffy shrugged her shoulders, Marco nodding in agreement. I looked at them with wide eyes. '_Demons, the both of them._'

"Your first-mate and the Shichibukai act like they know each other," said Pops, a question hidden in that statement.

"They should by now; they fight like this all the time. At least, that's what Robin told me," she answered, like it should have been obvious to us.

"Thanks, Luffy, for letting us teach them a lesson," the Strawhats' navigator chirped, coming aboard.

"No problem. Shishishishi. Are the guys done with them as well?" Luffy asked her and got a nod in return. "That was fast."

"That was rather merciless of you. Though I suppose it's what I deserve for nearly destroying your ship," Mihawk spoke as he too arrived on deck, looking disheveled.

"That, and you didn't come to Marineford for who knows how long. I missed you, you know," Luffy pouted at him. '_Is Luffy really friends with that cold, intimidating man? How did that happen?_'

"Are you aware of the fight I had with Roronoa?" asked Mihawk without answering her question. Luffy nodded slightly. "In that case, you know my life is yours to take," Mihawk said and bowed his head to Luffy. My eyes popped out; the hell was happening?

Luffy on the other hand frowned, not pleased with the situation. "Are you asking me to behead you? If so, Zoro could have done it a long time ago," Luffy huffed.

"Yes, he should have ended my life at that time. However, he said that because you were his captain, my life lay in your hands, not his," Mihawk responded, still bowing.

"So you would agree with me that you must do as I say, because I own your life?" Luffy asked him with a blank face.

"It would seem so." he answered in kind.

"What I wish, you must do so." Luffy asked once again and Mihawk frowned this time.

"Yes."

"Lift your head." Mihawk did and she looked into his eyes. None of us made a sound or moved; hell, we were barely breathing, listening to them. "Then I have only one wish." Luffy said; it was impossible for us to even guess what she was going to wish for.

"Stop being such an idiot. Just because you lost to Zoro, doesn't mean you need to die. Who else would spar with him? Besides life is too important to throw it away like that," Luffy said as she smacked Mihawk on the head and I gaped. I hadn't expected her to do something like this. No wait, before that…

"HE LOST TO ZORO?!" the crew started yelling, jaws dropping onto the ground. They must have been joking, for the World's Best Swordsman to lose to Zoro. We were completely ignored.

Zoro started laughing, having sneaked onto the deck during the whole conversation. "I knew you would say that, Luffy," he murmured.

Mihawk looked up in wonder. "You knew this would happen from the start?"

"Of course. Luffy would never take someone's life," Zoro answered, and Mihawk laughed. I wondered again if I wasn't dreaming. This situation was way too surreal.

"In that case, I have no choice but to agree to your demand. It seems my life has been spared today," Mihawk replied and Luffy gave a cheer in agreement. Pops started laughing, shaking the ship.

"Brat, is there anyone who you don't have wrapped around your finger?" he said.

"Of course," said Robin (geez, how many people were going to sneak onto the ship without us noticing?). "But only the people who dislike our captain. And we often find those people to be…dishonorable, to say the least."

"I don't doubt that at all," Pops said, laughing harder. He chugged down some sake again, but not without the nurses speaking their minds to him.

* * *

Luffy's POV

"Hawky, why are you here?" I asked. "I mean I get why Boa and Jimbei came, but I didn't think you would come as well. You're not one to socialize with people. You would rather coop yourself in some dark castle, training with that sword of yours then wandering around the sea."

"You already know the answer. Because I was always fighting with your first-mate, I didn't pay you a visit, and Roronoa made me promise to meet you after I lost to him. That, and I have something of yours, which you left behind at Marineford." Then it seemed like a thought occurred to him and he said aloud, "So what will you do now? As I mentioned already, Roronoa Zoro has beaten me in battle. This makes him my successor, and now the title 'the Greatest Swordsman' belongs to him," he added. Even if it was known already that Zoro beat Hawky, it was another thing to hear it from him like this. '_No one must have expected for Hawky to lose his title to a rookie.'_ I inwardly laughed.

"You have on your crew the World's Greatest Swordsman?" voiced Izo incredulously, the bewildered expression not leaving the pirate's face. Looking around, I could tell he wasn't the only in disbelief. If Mihawk didn't look so serious all the time, they probably would have accused him of joking.

"Yup, I do. Though I didn't expect one of us to accomplish his dream so soon. But I was happy when Robin told me," I answered him.

"Happy?" Nami said sarcastically, "Yes, if you consider jumping up and down like you were on a trampoline, yelling about it from dawn to dusk, then nearly blabbing about it to Sengoku before we stopped you, then yes, you were happy." I couldn't help but laugh. That was true.

The Whitebeards gave me incredulous stares.

Nami sighed. "Give it up, boys. You shouldn't bother trying to apply logic to us Strawhats. Especially when we have a captain like Luffy. She's in a class of our own. She's equal parts strong and crazy, and making impossible things possible is her daily bread. "

Thatch started to wander back toward the kitchen. "I am going to leave or I may lose what little sanity I have left. And that's saying a lot. I have food to make. Yes, that sounds nice. Cooking is very sane, unlike what's happening here," Thatch said, as he left, the last words almost inaudible.

"Is he alright? He seemed little out of it," I asked, looking after the retreating Thatch. The Whitebeards only chuckled, not bothering to answer my question. "Ah, whatever… I'm hungry. Sanji! Meat!" I cried out, preparing to jump onto Sunny.

Sanji was on my heels, sniggering. "Right on it. I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Wait! What about us?!" shouted Ace and Sabo, hungry as well. That and they liked Sanji's cooking, but who didn't…

"You can come too, shitty bastards, Jimbei, Mihawk and lovely Hancock-sama~ too." Sanji answered, inviting the Shichibukai.

We departed, all of us chatting merrily. I could see some of the Whitebeards looking at us with disbelief. The others just shook their heads, getting back to what they were previously doing.

Marco was dragged along too, making everyone laugh. On the outside, it must have been a completely ridiculous situation. The Strawhats, three Shichibukai, two Whitebeards commanders and one vice-commander eating together? They probably would have thought it was some ridiculous dream.


	22. The End Or the Beginning

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 - I can't help but to involve Marco. I love him. At first I wanted to pair Luffy with him, but I made decision for him to be big brother for her instead. Maybe next time... :) Glad you love it and I had lovely weekend, thaks for aksing. What yout you?**

**mugiwarafan1 - I sure hope it's cool, this is part of my soul you're reading :D Like I said updates should be every Saturday, thought now I have little writer's block and have problems with finishing chapter 26 :(**

**Kouzoi Chisei - Thanks a bunch for making me aware of it. I already put in the right chapter, so I hope there're no more complaints :) Thanks again.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_As I mentioned already, Roronoa Zoro has defeated me. This makes him my successor, and now the title 'Greatest Swordsman' belongs to him," Mihawk added._

"_Ah, whatever… I'm hungry. Sanji! Meat!" I cried out and headed toward Sunny's kitchen. _

_Sanji followed on my heels, sniggering. "Right on it. I was wondering when you were going to ask." _

* * *

Luffy' POV

"Oi, Luffy! Can you come here?" yelled a voice from outside. I was currently sitting in the kitchen and cleaning the plates (of food), but on hearing that, I made my way curiously onto Moby Dick to see what the fuss was about.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!" howled the pirates as soon as I was on board.

"W-What?" I stuttered out, my brain completely frozen from surprise.

"We promised you a party once we were all together. How could we not include your brothers as well?" Zoro said casually, already chugging down a bottle of sake.

"Besides, the Whitebeards turning down a party? It's unheard of…" added Haruta, receiving nods of agreement.

"That's right. But really, we're doing this because you're our troublemaking little sister!" chuckled Thatch, and started gesturing at me to come closer to a large object covered by a cloth. He pulled it off to reveal...

"And what birthday party would it be if we didn't have a cake?" he said, as he presented the monstrous mountain he called a cake, but it looked really delicious to the point that I started drooling.

"Now wish for something and blow out the candles, yoi!" voiced out Marco with a small smile.

I quickly did so. "Okay, the candles are out. Let's eat!" I roared loudly, to make sure everyone knew the party was starting.

"Hai, hai." Thatch ignored the howls of agreement and sliced the cake, dividing it between my crew and the commanders. The others had their own cakes, but this one was only for us, specially made by Sanji and Thatch.

"So, what did you wish for?" Ace asked me, and I smiled mischievously.

"If I say it aloud, it won't come true. That's what they say, isn't it? Don't you want for my wish to come true?" I replied to him, teasing.

Ace immediately started shaking his head. "Of course I want your wish come true," he smiled.

I smiled back, albeit sadly, and muttered, "But even then if I keep quiet, it won't come true."

* * *

Ace's POV

After I answered Luffy, her mood turned sour and she said something. I only managed to catch 'it won't come true'. I wondered what the wish is, for her to think so negatively. Luffy was, after all, a very happy-go-lucky girl.

I was then dragged over to the food by Sabo, making me forget my thoughts.

That night, we feasted and drank. Some people gave Luffy her gifts. (Sabo and I didn't; we wanted to give her our presents when the three of us were alone.) There was dancing, singing, duels, and bets. And laughter, of course, lots of it. Everyone was simply having a good time.

It was close to midnight when Sabo got my attention, and we finally went to give our presents to Luffy.

I was getting nervous, not knowing if she'd like our present. Sabo and I thought it was a great idea at the time, but now I was starting to doubt myself.

We found her at the bow of the ship. She was leaning against the railing, talking quietly with Marco. Sabo hesitated for a moment, but I started to drag him over to them before I could change my mind.

"Ace, Sabo. You're still awake? I thought you would have passed out by now, yoi," Marco murmured softly and we glared at him. He chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave you guys alone to talk. Good night, Luffy." He turned on his heel and left.

I was nervous, but that didn't stop me from giving Marco a glare; what were they talking about? Why were they even alone in the first place?

"What brings you here? The last time I checked, Ace was doing some weird dance and Sabo was in a drinking contest." Luffy said, looking at the sea.

"We're here to wish you a Happy Birthday as well." Sabo answered with a gentle smile.

"Also, we wanted to give you your presents." I added with a grin.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, still gazing at the ocean.

"We didn't have to, but we wanted to. What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't get our little sister presents for her birthday?" Sabo chuckled. "We each have a present for you, but they belong together."

I handed her my gift first. Luffy ripped the paper off and looked at the box, slowly opening it. Her face was priceless, she looked so bewildered… and was she blushing?

"This is a ring. Are you asking me to marry you?" Luffy asked, head tilted cutely to one side. I started blushing hard.

"W-what? N-no, of course not!" I vehemently denied, but my mind was already providing me with images of Luffy in a wedding dress, looking like an angel that descended from heaven; I blushed harder, which I didn't know was possible. "I mean. If we were to marry, then we would have to love each other." I sputtered out finally.

Luffy looked devastated and said in a small voice, "You don't love me?"

"What?! No, of course I love you, as my sister. But to marry you, I would have to like you more," I said, trying to calm Luffy down.

"So you love me, but you don't love me enough to marry me?" Luffy said, somehow managing to say it like I had betrayed her.

"No, I wouldn't say that. It's just a different kind of love. It's about relationships, spending your life together and…" this wasn't helping, so I just blurted out, "romance, it's about romance."

Strangely Luffy perked up, hearing this. "You mean that if we three married then we would have to have sex. That kind of love?" Luffy said bluntly, and shit, I almost had a nosebleed just thinking about what she said.

"That kind of love," confirmed Sabo, before voicing, "Three?"

"You said your gifts belonged together, so I thought you were asking me as well."

I blinked. The three of us together? That would be… *smack* I hit myself, to stop thinking about this.

Then Sabo had to make it worse. "What do you know about s-sex exactly, Luffy?" At first I wanted to punch him for asking Luffy, but he was right; her thinking may have been completely different from the truth.

"Robin told me." she said and I growled, how dare she corrupt our adorable Luffy! "I asked her after I walked in on Zoro with Sanji. I've walked in on men and women having sex before, but after seeing those two, I asked her because I was curious."

Scratch that, not just Robin, but also painfully torture the 'marimo' and the 'love-cook'. Very, very slowly and painfully. I had a nasty grin on my face. I looked over at Sabo. He looked calm enough, his arms crossed and eyes closed as if in thought. But I could tell from the tic on his forehead that he was just as pissed.

"Okay, so if it isn't an engagement ring, it's just a ring?" asked Luffy curiously, completely disregarding our dark auras.

"I guess you can say it like that. Now look open Sabo's and I'll explain," I said to her, glad for the change in conversation.

"Okay, so a ring and chain." Luffy said, showing them to us.

"Yes, we first noticed the ring. It's the same silver and red your wings are colored, but you don't seem like the type to wear rings like that. That's where the chain comes in," Sabo explained.

"We bought the chain so you can wear the ring on it. We didn't really know what else to buy. We just knew that we wanted something that you can always have with you, so that even if we're far away from each other, you'll have something we gave you," I added.

It was true. She had that old straw hat from Shanks that she wore all the time. We wanted to give her something she could treasure as well.

The ring was plain silver without any gems in it, but had scarlet red designs around the band. It was very simple, but it fit her angel form.

The chain was… well, a chain, not too thick and not too thin. It was silver and red as well, and went well together with the ring. And it was perfect for Luffy.

"Well, if you don't like it, we can always return it and give you meat," Sabo teased, already making a grab at the jewelry.

"NO, I love it! Thank you, it's perfect." Luffy said and hugged us.

She unclasped the chain and strung the ring on. Then she turned her back to me and asked me to clasp it together.

She held the chain lovingly. Turning back to us, she gave both of us a peck on cheek, murmuring 'thank you' once again.

"We're just glad you like it," Sabo said for the both of us.

I stared at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight with that happy expression. My gaze found her lips and it was hard not to kiss her, but I couldn't. If I did then she would hate me or be disgusted with me; we were siblings! Well, not by blood, but we still called each other 'brother' and 'sister'.

"I don't like it. I love it!" she said correcting Sabo's statement and spun around, so she was facing Sabo. Their faces just inches from each other. If one of them moved just a little, they would be kissing.

For some reason I found this strangely arousing, the thought of the two making out. I stood transfixed, not moving a muscle, waiting for them to do something.

"SABO!" yelled a girlish voice. The two jumped from each other. I jumped as well, surprised by the yell.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I turned my head and ended up with my face really close to Sabo, our lips almost touching. If I tilted my head a bit, we would be kissing.

We stared in each other's eyes, neither one moving. Our breath mixed and I shivered. Sabo noticed. His eyes darted to my lips and my breath hitched. Sabo's muscles tensed, and the look in his eyes changed, like he wanted to devour me.

He was about to kiss me and I was going to let him. Of course I would let him.

"SABO!" We instantly jumped from each other. I blushed. I sneaked glances at Sabo and Ace who were blushing just as hard.

I didn't have more time to think about it when some brown-haired girl glomped Sabo. "Koala?! What are you doing here?" Sabo asked, stunned.

The girl didn't answer. She simply started making out with Sabo. This was… Sabo's girlfriend? I felt tears pricking my eyes. It was foolish to think he might have feelings for me. Him or Ace. I would always be their little sister, nothing more.

I thought back to what had almost happened and I internally cursed. I really had the feeling that he would kiss me, but how foolish I was. I just saw what I wanted to see.

I didn't want to watch the girl together with Sabo any longer. I didn't want my brothers to see me like this. I wasn't about to tell them that I loved them both more than I should.

I unfolded my wings and quickly flew away, my heart hurting and tears freely falling down.

* * *

Ace's POV

"You know her?" I asked skeptically. He had never told me anything about her, and she acted way too familiarly to be just some friend.

Before Sabo replied, he and Koala became lip locked to each other. My mouth dropped open. What the hell?! He was only seconds from kissing Luffy and now this?

I paled. Luffy. I didn't know what emotions to expect from her. Whether she would be completely oblivious to what had almost happened between her and Sabo, whether she would be angry, or heartbroken, or…

Luffy wasn't standing there. She was gone. I looked wildly around, but I didn't manage to even get glance of her.

"Sabo, I missed you!" the female piped.

"Koala, what the fuck?!" Sabo wore a stunned expression as he yelled at her. He touched his lips and I had to keep myself from hitting him or, better yet, the brown-haired brat.

"Ah, come on, Sabo. You were more fun than this." Koala pouted and I stood dumbstruck, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, but you can't just go and kiss me!" Sabo yelled exasperated.

"Don't act like it's your first kiss."

Sabo didn't answer right away. "What? Are you telling me you've never kissed anyone before?" She laughed. "Sorry, if I had known that was your first, I wouldn't have done it. Besides, I just came to say 'hi'. I was close by because I have a mission from Dragon in this area," she said, finally answering Sabo's first question.

"I see. Right, Koala, this is Ace and Luffy," he said, gesturing to my fuming form and the place where Luffy had been standing a while ago. Then he froze, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

"Shit, Luffy, it's not what it looks like!" he quickly defended himself. "…Luffy? Where is Luffy?" he asked with dread, not seeing her anywhere.

"Obviously not here." I growled.

"Ace, where is she?"

"Who knows. I'm going after her. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll be able to find her." I said and walked away, my posture stiff.

I didn't know what we were to Luffy, or if she liked us romantically. But it was easy to say that Sabo and I liked her more than brothers should. And now I couldn't find her, just my passed out crewmates.

I even tried to ask Marco if he had any idea where she could be, but he only told me places where I already looked. I gritted my teeth. This wasn't going well.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I flew to Boa's ship. I didn't want to risk Sabo or Ace finding me, not before I could get my emotions under control and act like my normal self.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" asked Hancock as soon as I was standing on the ship. I looked at her and went to hug her, hiding my face in her shoulder.

"Don't ask. Just leave me like this for a minute. Please." I mumbled into her. I could feel her nod. She tried to calm me by stroking my hair. I had to admit it was working.

"Thanks, Hancock," I said to her and pulled away.

"You're welcome. Wait, you called me Hancock," she said, bewildered.

I ignored the last part. "Why does it hurt so much?" I quietly murmured. I wasn't crying anymore, but my heart still ached.

"Did someone hurt you?" Boa asked, enraged.

"Not intentionally. I was just foolish to feel that way about them," I answered her. "Can we not speak about it?" My question was quiet, but Hancock heard and promised not to ask anymore.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your party?" asked Hawky, coming on board with Jimbei.

"I just left there. Why are you here instead of Moby?" I was wondering.

"It was getting boring as almost everyone is out cold by now." said Jimbei.

"Here you go." Hawky handed me something wrapped. I looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"This is what you left at Mariejois. Kuzan had me promise to give this to you," he replied and I instantly unwrapped it, knowing what was inside.

I started smiling brightly. It was a katana, its length about 65 cm. The katana was kokuto, a black-colored blade. The hilt was simple, without any gems or decorations. The only carving was on the blade, where her name was written; Jiyu.

"Yes, I was afraid I would never get it back, so I asked uncle to deliver it to me later." I made a few swings with the katana. "Her name is Jiyu, otherwise known as Freedom. Isn't she amazing?"

"I didn't know you could fight with a sword." Jimbei said. Hawky studied the sword. He liked what he saw, if the glint in his eyes was any indication.

"I can. When Shanks and I met, I persuaded him to teach me. I was only six that time, but once Shanks was drunk enough he agreed to my request. The last time we saw each other, you didn't see me with a sword because my last one shattered. Uncle gave me a new one on my birthday, but I never had the chance to try her."

"How about a fight? I would like to know how she sings as well." Hawky asked me, and I gladly accepted.

"You two are going to fight? Even if Luffy isn't a swordsman, this will be a breathtaking duel," Hancock informed Jimbei.

* * *

That night I fought with Hawky. We didn't aim for to see who would win, we just tested each other.

Boa asked me again to marry her, but I said no, as always, and tried to explain that I liked her like a sister. It was ironic. Someone who loved me, I only loved as a sister, and the ones I loved, only saw me as their sister.

Jimbei was shocked when he heard Hancock asking that question. Hawky was already used to it and merely looked bored.

After we talked, we went to sleep. Boa rented me a room on her ship, and I fell asleep almost instantly. I had a nice, dreamless night.

* * *

Narrator's POV

The morning after the party was slow, as almost everyone had a huge hangover. In the galley, even the commanders' table was quiet and that was very rare. Most pirates were, after all, already used to drinking.

Marco was reading a newspaper. Thatch and Haruta are talking in hushed tones, not wanting to bother the others, or perhaps planning new pranks. Sabo and Ace looked like they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep; there was also a brown-haired cutie, who wasn't part of either the Whitebeards or the Strawhats.

"And who you might be dear? I don't believe we've met." Izo asked her.

"I'm Koala, one of Sabo's friends."

Sabo nodded and said "Right. Koala, this is Izo, Marco, Thatch, and Haruta."

Thatch blinked. "What's with you, Sabo? You and Ace look like you had your heart crushed. And where is Luffy? Aren't you guys always with her?"

The two brothers started to look even more depressed. Izo's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Sabo said, but it was obvious he wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Oi, guys!" yelled Fossa from the doors, preventing the commanders from questioning the brothers further. "Come here, there's someone you'll to see!" Everyone in the galley went out, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Hey guys, it's nice to be back." yelled the tall person.

"Teach! You're back!" They welcomed him back with a smile, and no one noticed the way Marco stiffened.

* * *

**Ha, I don't know if I should feel proud of myself or not. Either way from now on, things should get more heated. Can't wait how everything ends, I hope I don't get stuck with writing anti-climactic ending. It happens a lot, cool story and then totally boring end. So wish me luck and let me know what you thought :D**


	23. Matters of Heart

**Sorry, I kinda missed yesterday was Saturday. Well, I'm updating now, better little late then never, right?**

**Beta'd by ninjabunny11**

**W****ARNING: This chapter is rated M. (At least the beginning) So kiddos, you have 3 choices. **

**1) Skip Sabo's POV and start reading from narrator's**

**2) Stop reading this story (hope that will not happen)**

**3) Screw the rating and read everything, who cares, after all!**

* * *

**Little Lady Slytherin - Sorry, that wasn't my intention, but even then I hope you like the rest. Unless you're sadist and you cried in happiness xD**

**Cinnamon-Fudg3 - I hope you don't wanna kick me, that would hurt. Thanks BTW :D**

**Poisoned Sidd - Yeah, I was waiting for that too. Thought, you and many others will want to kill me, when they read next chapters. Hell, I considered strangling myself!**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!" _

"_Koala?! What are you doing here?" Sabo asked her, stunned. The girl didn't answer before she started making out with Sabo._

_It was foolish to think he might have feelings for me, both him and Ace. I would always be always their little sister, nothing more._

"_Teach! You're back!"_

* * *

Sabo's POV

Hands were roaming. My chest was pressed against hers. My lips traveled down her neck, kissing every piece of skin they could find. She moaned and my member twitched. She grabbed my hair, pulling my head down so she could kiss me as well. Our lips touched, my tongue pressed against her lower lip. She instantly opened her mouth, granting me access and I didn't waste a second to taste her. There was a moan. It could have been me, her or both of us. I didn't know and didn't care.

The kiss became more passionate and our hands more desperate. We were wearing too much clothing to be comfortable. My hands went to unbutton her cardigan, letting it fall off her frame once I was done.

She whined, and her hands went to my shirt, tugging on it. Our lips separated as she pulled the offensive piece of clothing off my body. I smirked when I saw her grinning in triumph.

I went to kiss her once again and she happily complied. It was then that I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Somehow I managed it without my tongue ever leaving her mouth. I gently laid her on the smooth covers, my hands traveling from her ass to her breast. I squeezed one, testing her reaction. God, if I didn't like it.

She arched her back, moaning into my mouth and I swallowed every sweet sound she made. She pulled back, breathing hard. Her eyes found mine and she smirked. I narrowed my eyes in turn. 'What is she planning?'

My silent question was answered a second later, when she switched our positions. I don't know how she managed it, but I didn't care. She was straddling my waist, her hands traveling over my chest. My breath hitched as she bit into my skin. My blood was boiling and I went to kiss her, wanting- no, needing to taste her again.

However my hands didn't find her. Where I was warm before, now I was cold. The body that was just minutes ago pressed tightly against mine had disappeared. I wildly looked around, but I didn't see her anywhere. I stood up from the bed, only for everything to vanish, leaving me in complete darkness.

I started to get nervous. 'What's going on?' I heard something crashing and instantly went in that direction, yelling her name. I tripped on my way, not seeing where I was going. My hand may have been bleeding, but I wasn't paying attention.

I smashed into a wall, only to find out the 'wall' itself had a handle. I opened the door and light blinded me.

I saw her. Her back was facing me and she was getting further away. Then she felt my presence, she turned to me. Her eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak.

I held out my hand in an attempt to reach her. I didn't like seeing her like this. I wanted to get rid of her pain, or the one who was causing it. She shook her head and finally spoke.

"Why are you here? You should be with Koala. Not running after me." I froze, surprised by her words. "I love you Sabo. I will always love you, and not like a sibling. But I'm a selfish creature, and I can't stand to watch the two of you together. This is my goodbye. This is the last time we'll see each other." she said to me, and one lonely tear found its way down her cheek.

Then she vanished, and I was once more left in complete darkness. Only then did my body start listening to me and I let out a desperate cry.

"LUFFY!"

I woke up, breathing hard. I was covered in sweat, sheets tangled around me. I was my room on the Moby Dick; it took me awhile to figure it out as I had woken up in the past few days in Luffy's bed, where I slept with her and Ace.

Shit, Luffy. My dream came back to me. How I had dreamt of almost having sex with her, and the part where she left me for good. I panicked, thinking Luffy could have left for real and immediately went to find her.

(Un)fortunately the erection I had from that wet dream was killed by the thought of Luffy leaving. So, on the bright side, I didn't have my nakama teasing me about that as I ran across the whole ship. On the other hand, I couldn't find Luffy anywhere, and no one had seen her after Koala arrived.

* * *

Narrator's POV

It was a calm day on Moby Dick. Which had some people on high alert, but seeing as almost everyone still had a hangover from last night, it wasn't as alarming as usual. The only ones Marco ended up suspicious about were the D brothers, because no one had seen them since last night.

But beggars couldn't be choosers, so Marco calmly drank his coffee and relaxed while he could, knowing it wouldn't last forever. Izo joined him and the two started talking, but soon stopped when they saw the state their fellow freckled commander was in as he entered the mess hall.

"Ace, are you alright? You look like some monster chewed you then spit you out, only to maul you afterwards," Izo asked worriedly, but Ace didn't even show an indication of hearing, collapsing into a nearby chair.

The two commanders exchanged looks and then shrugged, continuing their discussion. Then, from the deck, they heard:

"Is that Sabo?"

"I didn't know he could run that fast."

"Is it just me or is he looking like someone stole his favorite hat?"

"Wonder what's wrong. First, Ace appears, looking like the dead, and now the normally calm Sabo is acting like a hysterical teenager." Izo said, tapping his chin.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Marco answered and the two watched as Jimbei entered the mess hall, talking to the panicked boy. Sabo chattered hysterically with Jimbei for a bit, but then his shoulders sagged. He followed Ace's example and sat down, depression leaving him in waves.

"What was that about?" asked Marco, once Jimbei was in hearing range.

"Sabo was looking for Luffy," Jimbei replied. "I told him she stayed on Boa's ship with us. That's all."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Izo curiously, but the fishman shook his head.

"If you want to know what happened, you'll have to ask them. I'm just here to bid you goodbye. My fellow Shichibukai and I have no business here; if the marines get a whiff of us traveling with Oyaji, it could be troublesome for all of us." Jimbei said, promptly leaving the galley.

* * *

The mess hall was quiet. The only sounds heard were the shuffling of Marco's newspaper and the hushed tones from Thatch and Haruta.

Izo was fidgeting before he lost his fight with patience. "And who you might be dear? I don't believe we met."

Marco, Thatch and Haruta stopped what they were doing. They hadn't even noticed the brown-haired girl sitting next to Sabo.

"I'm Koala, a friend of Sabo." This had the Whitebeard pirates even more curious.

'_Just Sabo? What about Ace?_' were the thoughts of the present commanders. Sabo nodded, while Ace sent the girl a venomous glare.

"Right, Koala, this is Izo, Marco, Thatch, and Haruta." Sabo introduced them to each other.

"C'mon Sabo, smile a little. Or are you not happy to see me?" the girl asked, causing most of the commanders to lift their eyebrows.

"Koala, you're my friend. Of course I'm happy to see you. It's just a bad time right now".

Ace glared even more; if looks could kill, the commanders thought, Koala would likely have dropped dead by now.

"What's with you two, anyway? You look like you had your heart crushed; and where is Luffy? Aren't you always with her?" Thatch asked again when no one spoke.

He asked that to lift the mood, but instead of that the room got colder. Ace's glare finally stopped, replaced by blank expression that Sabo copied perfectly. The girl frowned at this.

"What happened?" asked Izo, the curious tone exchanged by a worried one. There was a snap heard as Ace's grip on the chair became too tight, leaving a piece of the wood in his hand.

Sabo opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He put his hand over his eyes and exhaled before replying: "I wish I knew."

It was an obvious lie, but before someone could call him on it, Fossa burst through the doors and yelled at them to come out and greet someone.

Once the group made it out, following Fossa, they saw a tall man with black curly hair and missing teeth.

"Teach, you're back!" was the cry heard all over the ship as everyone welcomed the lost pirate home. However, not everyone was happy.

Marco stiffened for a while before relaxing. He knew that someone on this ship was lying: Teach or Luffy. And he didn't like either of these options, didn't know who to trust. Someone you called a brother? Or a person who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but was the sister of your nakama and, at this point, your sister as well?

Not to mention, Pops said he trusted Luffy, and he wasn't the only one. This was something only time could tell, and Marco hoped that by then it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

The crew seemed glad for the arrival of Teach and who could blame them? Meanwhile, Marco didn't let his guard down and had been watching the member of the second division since he came on board.

However, Teach noticed the first mate's behavior and started to wonder why he was being followed. After all, there was only one reason for the blond to take such action, but if Marco knew about that, wouldn't he have done something about Blackbeard?

As the day went on, Teach came to the conclusion that whatever the first division commander knew came from the Strawhats. It was the only thing that made sense. He knew the marines were on to him and that the Strawhat Captain was an ex-marine. If she knew, it would be easy for her to tell Pops or Marco.

But why would they listen to her? It could very well be a trap devised by the marines. Was Mugiwara's relationship with her brothers the only reason they trusted her? If so, then he needed to think about a plan to discredit the marine girl.

Blackbeard started grinning maliciously, thinking about ways for his 'nakama' to lose their trust in her. Yes, he would make sure the girl would suffer for almost ruining his carefully made plan. Just as quickly, the grin disappeared. No one had a chance to notice it. Not even the sharp eyed first-mate.

* * *

Haruta's POV

It was weird. The Strawhat captain was usually with us, but now there wasn't even a sign of her. Many had complained that the ship was too wild and loud with Luffy around, but we quickly became used to her. Now, it was too quiet.

To make things even weirder, the two brothers were moping in the corner, not speaking with anyone. Sabo's friend had left soon after Teach's arrival. Marco also started acting strange around that time.

I tried to keep myself entertained by pulling pranks with Thatch. We were a good team, but even that soon turned boring.

* * *

I sighed again and Izo reprimanded me halfheartedly. No one was in the mood for anything, and it reflected on the whole crew. Even Pops didn't drink alcohol like he would die if he couldn't.

Suddenly, a highly pitched shriek had everyone's attention. The second I thought it might be something interesting, I made my way there, Izo and many others on my heels.

The sight I saw would forever be burned in my brain and I instantly regretted my decision to come here. What we found was a scene from a horror movie and I wouldn't be surprised if people started avoiding Ace and Sabo for awhile. Or had nightmares about the two.

And you ask what we saw? It was two Strawhats, Zoro and Sanji to be precise. They looked dead twice over and then some. The D brothers stood over them, grinning maliciously.

I wondered what the two had done to deserve their wrath. As far as I knew, it could have just been some ridiculous comment from the Strawhats, which led to Ace and Sabo taking out their pent up frustration and depression on them.

"If we hear that incident happening again, we will kill you. Keep your hands to yourself when Luffy is near," Sabo growled at the beaten up men and they flinched. With those words our friends left, leaving the bloody mess after them, not at all bothered by the gaping of our crew.

Zoro and Sanji slowly stood up and, without a word, went back to Sunny. We could only wonder. 'What the hell was that about?'

* * *

Narrator's POV

Luffy woke up, covered in sweat; she remembered having a bad dream, but not what it was about. She got up from her bed and went to take a shower. After changing into clean clothes, she strapped her katana to her hip, not wanting to part with Jiyu. In her distressed state, she forgot to button her cardigan and went to find something to eat.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Luffy asked with a pout, and the Pirate Empress had to keep from squealing.

Jimbei apologized. "I'm sorry Luffy, but the marines won't take it lightly if they found what company we were in the past day." All he got was a tired sigh.

"I know. It's just, who knows when we'll see each other. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," replied Mihawk, and the other Shichibukai turned to him bewildered, but didn't comment on it.

"My adorable Luffy. It's so sad we have to separate once again, but know that we'll see each other again, and next time I'll win your heart." Boa said, determined, and others chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it," Luffy uttered happily and Boa blushed.

"She looks forward to it? Does this mean we're engaged?" Boa said and blushed even more, almost passing out.

"No it doesn't." Mihawk said, shattering her fantasy. The female rounded on him, enraged. The two started arguing, and Jimbei paled when he thought about traveling with them the next few days.

"You should probably go, before someone comes to see what the yelling is about," Luffy said, cracking a grin. The three nodded and Jimbei raised the anchor.

Luffy stood at the beach until she couldn't see the ship; only then did she head into the town.

* * *

The lonely female, with the straw hat firmly planted on her head, made her way across the city without a location in mind.

"Hey, wait!" Luffy stopped, trying to see the source of the yell. It was a girl, no more than twelve. Luffy found her a little familiar, but couldn't place her anywhere.

"I wanted to thank you." she said once she reached Luffy's side, smiling brightly. The Strawhat blinked, confused. "You saved me and my necklace from the local gang. My name's Anika. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Oh, I remember you now. There's no need to thank me. After all, it's not like I can eat it." Luffy grumbled the last part, hungry again and then added: "I'm Luffy!"

Anika ended up buying Luffy a meal at a local restaurant. The two talked. It turned out that Anika's mother had died at childbirth. Her father was a marine, and after Luffy had taken out the corrupt Captain, the girl's father was in charge.

He was trying hard to make things better for the people of this island, but after the reign of the last Captain, many of the citizens were distrustful of the marines. Unfortunately, this was the reason why is Anika almost always alone.

Luffy being Luffy immediately decided to take the girl on an adventure. It would be good for them. Anika wouldn't be alone and Luffy wouldn't have to get back to Moby and face her brothers just yet. Her chest still hurt so much when she thought back to yesterday's events.

The two girls went into the forest. Luffy made sure to keep her companion entertained. Anika really liked her stories about the Strawhat pirates, though she was initially surprised that she was in the company of one. It would have been logical for the girl to fight the pirate captain, or run to the city and warn the others about her. Of course the little girl ended up doing neither. She liked Luffy too much.

So they talked even more, Anika really liked the thought of talking fluffy reindeer and moving skeletons. Which was kind of weird; shouldn't she be afraid of it?

"You're hurting; why?" was Anika's unexpected question and Luffy tripped, not predicting it.

Anika looked at the raven-haired teen curiously as she put the straw hat over her eyes. "I love someone." was the teen's reply and the kid looked baffled at her.

"I didn't know love hurts." the child said. "If that's so, I don't want to love anyone," she said, determined.

"Don't say that. Love makes you stronger, but they are different types of love. The ones you feel for your parents and nakama, and the other you feel for the ones who complete you, who you want to spend your life with, no matter what."

The kid nodded in understanding.

"I didn't tell you about my brothers till now, right?" Luffy said and got a shake in reply.

"I have two brothers, both of them are older than me by three years. Though we're siblings by bond, not blood." The kid nodded again. "I was always with them when I was younger, following their every step. I was a kid and didn't know what love was, but I felt warmer every time I saw them. I liked the attention they were giving me and then there was the weird tingling in my stomach."

Anika looked surprised hearing this, and then she covered Luffy's hand with hers, trying to calm her.

"We were separated, and I thought the feeling would simply go away, but when I saw them again I felt it stronger than ever."

"Why don't you tell them how you feel?" Anika asked, already decoding what the teen felt, (for a little kid, Anika was smart) when Luffy stopped speaking.

"They don't see me as more than a sister. I understand that very well." Luffy said and touched the ring and chain that her brothers had given her.

"Last night, I thought they felt the same, but then that girl appeared and kissed Sabo… and he kissed her back."

Anika stayed silent, not knowing what she should say to make her friend better.

"I love them. Ace and Sabo, I really love them." Luffy said it in a way that her feelings couldn't be misunderstood.

The second she said it, the bushes moved and the two girls whirled toward the sound. Luffy got into a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever was listening. It was then that she saw who the eavesdroppers were and completely froze, two names leaving her numb lips. "Ace? Sabo?"

* * *

**And ENDING! So who hates me now?**


	24. Devil Fruit

**Sorry 'bout updating little late, but school is killer of free-time. Beta'd by ninjabunny11**

**Poisoned Sidd – If you liked what happened last then you have something even better in this one. 'Cause here is only reality~**

**Little Lady Slytherin – I know, but trust me it's definitely worth it in my eyes. *grinning like a loon***

**TheCaptainOfShips – I don't plan (now) on writing jealous Ace and Sabo (in the next chapters maybe) I have something better in mind. *wink* **

* * *

_Last time:_

_Others simply blinked, taken aback by their reactions. "What's with you two? You look like you had your heart crushed; and where is Luffy? Aren't you guys always with her?" Thatch asked again when no one spoke._

* * *

_Blackbeard started grinning maliciously. Yes, he would be sure to make the girl suffer for almost ruining his carefully made plan._

* * *

Narrator's POV

After Ace and Sabo left the two lovers behind and made sure they wouldn't do it again, they went on Sunny because they weren't in the mood to talk to their nakama.

"Poor Zoro and Sanji. Don't you think you were a little too ruthless?" Robin asked them, chuckling from her sunchair. The two just growled, disagreeing.

Robin then glanced at them, searching, and after finding what she looked for, she gestured them to follow her. "I think we should talk."

"Well, I don't think we're in the mood to speak," said Ace, ever the polite one.

Robin just smiled mysteriously. "Who said I was giving you a choice," she said and walked into the aquarium bar. The boys sighed, but went after her.

The three walked into the vacant room and Robin sat on one of the many chairs. The brothers leaned on the mast, facing the archeologist.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Ace spat out.

"Fine. I know you're not ones to beat around the bush, so allow me to do the same." The boys raised their eyebrows in question. "I know about the relationship between you and Captain-san." The two shifted uncomfortably, but otherwise didn't say anything. They glared at Robin, daring her to continue.

"I know you love her, and I know it goes beyond a sibling relationship."

Ace and Sabo froze. They wanted to deny it, but they really couldn't. Then they looked at each other, realizing that both of them felt the same.

The normal reaction should be to snarl and proclaim that you wouldn't let your rival have her. The two, however, weren't normal. From when they were little, it had always been the three of them, and it was unthinkable for this to put a rift between them.

If Luffy, the oblivious idiot, ever loved them more than brothers, then she would have them, but only both of them. 'We will win her heart. After all, I love them both. But no way in hell I'm saying it aloud to this jerk! I can't believe he never told me!' The two thought this simultaneously.

"I see this is going to be interesting." Robin chuckled and the two stopped glaring at each other to look at the woman curiously. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking that Luffy is a very lucky girl," she said. Ace and Sabo blushed at the implications while cursing. She knew way too much.

The very dark blush on Sabo's face quickly faded as the youth thought to yesterday. If Luffy really did feel something for him, she must hate him now. He made out with a girl right before her eyes. Not that he'd had any say in it. He even didn't like Koala like that!

Ace's blush intensified as he thought to the times the three Ds' slept together in one bed. The fantasies he'd entertained in the past week about her (and even Sabo, but he wouldn't admit, at least for now).

"You need to tell her. You can't take another step if you keep denying your feelings." Robin pulled them out of their thoughts and the two looked suspiciously at her.

"Why do you want to help us? Don't you think it's disgusting for us to have such feelings for Luffy?" Sabo asked. Ace only gazed at her intensely.

"You may be siblings by bond, but not blood. I don't see a problem with it. And I'm helping because I want to see my Captain happy." Robin answered, and the boys sighed in relief. They pushed away from the mast and went to find Luffy, but Robin's voice stopped them.

"Besides, I find this situation very amusing. It's entertaining to watch the three of you, all the more so once you become involved in more… naughty activities." Robin said devilishly. The boys shuddered and were out of the room in half a second.

"Huh, Ace? Sabo? What's wrong with you, why do you look like tomatoes?" asked Marco, once the boys set foot on the deck of Moby.

They glanced at him, slightly horrified from the last thing Robin said to them. "That woman is…" Ace started, but was unable to continue.

"What woman? What happened?" this time Izo tried.

"That Strawhat woman!" the boys yelled and the commanders flinched, but their curiosity only grew.

"You mean Nami yoi? Did you borrow money from her? If that's the case, then I pity you. She's a demon when money is involved." Marco said, recalling the warnings from the other Strawhat pirates.

"No, not her. Robin. Not only does she know everything, but she's twisted!" Sabo exclaimed.

The Whitebeards blinked. 'Now say what?'

"It doesn't matter. We're going to find Luffy. See you later." Sabo added, not wanting to talk about the devilish woman.

"Yeah, and if we don't come back, then it was nice meeting you all, but don't go look after us. We don't want you to see our mutilated bodies." Ace said and happily marched ahead, leaving the commanders gaping.

* * *

The two men made their way across the town, hoping to catch a glimpse of the raven-haired female or her straw hat. So far they hadn't had any luck.

"Do you think she hates me?" Sabo suddenly asked. Ace glanced at him curiously.

"You know, for kissing Koala. Though _she_ was the one who kissed _me_." Sabo grumbled the last part.

"It's Luffy we're talking about, so we can be only sure if we ask her. Though now that you mention it, how come you told Koala it was your first kiss? I know for sure you've managed to charm a few ladies," Ace answered him, teasing.

"It's true that I need to ask her in person, but that's what I'm most afraid of." Sabo said and sighed in defeat. "And for your information, I may have some experience with ladies, just like you have, but I've never kissed anyone. I may sound like a girl when I say this, but I wanted to be it special." He added the last part with some annoyance, challenging Ace to say something against it.

Ace chuckled amusedly, before his expression turned serious and he sneaked a glance at Sabo. "If you want your first kiss to be something worth remembering, then just kiss me~ After all, if we both want to be with Luffy, it will happen sooner or later."

"W-WHAT!?" Sabo all but yelled, blushing furiously. "You can't mean it! I already told you, she took my first kiss!"

"I'm not sure you can count it as a 'first kiss', you know. And if you do, then forget about it." Ace said cheerfully.

"You can't just erase what you don't like."

"I'm not talking about erasing it, just remaking it."

Ace's intelligent reply had Sabo sputtering for a moment. Then he considered the option. "You may be on to something. How about it; if we get Luffy to agree to be with both of us, I'll let you 'remake' it."

"You sure about that? I would have thought you would want Luffy to remake it~" Ace sung the last part, hoping even for more blushing. Sabo looked very good when he blushed.

What Ace didn't expect was for Sabo to grin mischievously. He also had challenging edge in his eyes. "Oh, choices, choices. Should I remake my memory with a charming angel whose body many would kill for, or with my jerk of a brother who thinks he's such hot stuff~"

The two were so engrossed in their banter that they didn't even notice they were in the forest. The same forest where Luffy with Anika were currently talking about the two brothers. You must love the coincidences.

"Oh, is that so," started Ace, his voice dangerously low. Sabo smirked. He wasn't intimidated in the least; actually, he was amused by how easy it was to rile up his brother.

Before either of them could say something or move (be it moving forward or jumping each other), they heard voices. Both of them shut up, listening to the strangers that were in the forest.

The first voice was of some young girl. They couldn't make out what she said, so they carefully moved closer. Next, they heard a very familiar voice. "I love someone."

The boys stilled, understanding dawning onto them. It was Luffy. The sister they were looking for, the girl they loved. And now they were hearing for the first time that she loved someone.

They moved closer; they needed to know if it was the two of them that Luffy was talking about, and whether she was talking about love for a family member.

When Luffy said there were more types of love, they were prepared for the worst. In other words, they were ready to make the guy's life hell, whoever he was.

(Please, try to understand the boys. They wouldn't kill the poor soul if they thought he loved Luffy enough. In the end, they just wanted for her to be happy. Of course, that didn't mean they would just let it slide by. After the D's would be done with him, he would probably prefer to be dead.)

The rage they felt turned into confusion, however, because in the next moment, Luffy was telling the girl about her brothers. When she told the other about a weird tingling feeling, it confused the boys even more.

When the unknown girl asked her a question, the brothers held their breath, telling themselves that it couldn't be what they thought. They started leaning forward, wanting to hear more; _needing_ to hear more. And then she said it.

"I love them. Ace and Sabo, I really love them."

Like some dam broke, Ace and Sabo fell out of the bushes, not caring that their cover was blown. The two girls whirled toward them.

Once Luffy recognize whose company she was in, she paled as she uttered their names. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

It was then that the younger girl grasped the situation. She wished Luffy good luck and said her goodbyes. The wink Anika sent Luffy went unnoticed by the trio.

Once they got over their shock, the two males stood up. Ace slowly marched towards Luffy. Like a wolf stalking its prey.

Luffy gulped and took a step back. She certainly didn't want to talk with these two, not right now. But before she could run away, a body was pressed against her back and didn't allow her to move. The person made sure Luffy couldn't bolt away by putting his hands around her hips, holding her tightly.

Ace smirked at Sabo's action and made the final step, stopping before Luffy, and the female gulped. She couldn't understand what's happening.

Luffy averted her eyes from both of them. They frowned. Ace then lifted his hand and gently tilted Luffy's chin, making her look at him.

The second their eyes met, Luffy blurted: "Why are you acting like this? Say something! Or are you so disgusted with me, that you won't even talk with me anymore..."

After whispering the last part, Luffy closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the hatred on their faces. The brothers, however, were stunned into silence. They had never known Luffy was thinking this way. It hurt them to know they were those reason behind those rising tears.

Ace and Sabo had a moment of silent communication before they moved. Sabo placed a light kiss against her neck, while Ace gently licked Luffy's tears away.

"If you're disgusting because you love us, then we're disgusting as well." Ace whispered after he licked the last tear away. Luffy instantly opened her eyes when she heard what Ace said.

"You're not disgusting!" she yelled. Ace and Sabo chuckled.

"That's good to know." Sabo said and then shared a look with Ace, knowing they need to say it now. "Because we love you as well."

Luffy's eyes widened and she gasped. 'This can't be real.' she thought.

She was proven wrong when Ace leaned forward and kissed her. It didn't last long, but it contained the love the two felt for each other. Once they separated, Ace looked at Sabo. It was time to make his move.

Sabo grinned at Ace as one on his hands left Luffy's hip and ended up in the other male's hair. Sabo then pulled Ace closer and kissed him. It started as chaste as Luffy's, but soon became much more and the two pulled away from each other breathlessly.

Sabo then spun Luffy around to face him and kissed her as well. Luffy gasped, surprised at the sudden movement, and Sabo used the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside her mouth. The female moaned at the sensation, more so when she felt another pair of lips on her neck marking her.

Sabo then left Luffy's lips, but still he could feel honey on his tongue; strange, he expected her to taste like meat.

Ace took the opportunity and kissed Luffy again, intent on fully savoring the kiss this time. Luffy complied and opened her mouth to Ace, but battled him for dominance, a battle Ace wasn't going to lose.

Ace put his hands over Sabo's and stepped closer to Luffy, so there wasn't even an inch separating their bodies. Once that happened, they both moaned, surprised when their naked (in Luffy's case almost naked) chests touched each other. Ace wasn't wearing a shirt like always, so that wasn't what was surprising, But Luffy's sparsely clothed body, which went unnoticed till now, was. Ace broke apart from Luffy, leaving the both of them breathless.

Ace slowly pulled away from the hug, looking at Luffy's chest, and for the first time he noticed the ragged scar on the girl. He lifted his hand and touched it, wondering what kind of pain she was in when she received the injury.

Sabo noticed the change of atmosphere and went to stand before Luffy and at Ace's side. "What happened?" he asked lowly.

Luffy glanced at them and bit her lip. Sabo caught her reaction and decided to change the topic. Now wasn't the best time. "So you love us, hmm?"

"Yup, I do!" She chirped, and the brothers were taken aback how easily she admitted it this time. "And Ace and Sabo love me too. I'm so happy!"

The boys blushed when she said it. But they didn't argue; it was the truth.

"But then why did Sabo kiss that girl if he loved me?" Luffy asked, and there wasn't any blame or anger in her tone, just curiosity.

"I didn't kiss her. I mean I did, but that's only because she surprised me, and before I realized what I was doing I was lip-locked with her." Sabo answered and looked at the ground; he was certain Luffy would slap him.

"That's good. I was worried you liked her."

Ace started laughing, either from Luffy's aloof reply or simply at this dream-like situation. Sabo was ready to face-palm; Luffy never ceased to amaze him.

"I love you." Ace and Sabo said in unison as they caressed her cheek.

Luffy smiled her widest smile yet. "I love you too." she answered and kissed them both on the cheek.

The moment, however, wasn't meant to last, as Ace fell asleep and the two had to catch him before he hit the ground.

Luffy look at Sabo questioningly, who explained, "We had trouble sleeping, when we couldn't find you yesterday."

"That's why you remind me a zombie," murmured Luffy with wonder, as she plopped on the ground and placed Ace's head on her lap. "In that case, you must be tired too. A nap sounds pretty good right about now."

Sabo glanced at her, then at Ace, who looked really comfortable. Luffy saw and shifted Ace a little, making room for Sabo and gesturing him to use her as a pillow.

Sabo felt his eyelids grow heavier and took Luffy's invitation. The second his head touched her legs, he was out.

Luffy looked at her loved ones soundly sleeping, and smiled gently at them as she threaded her fingers through their hair. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and right now she was happier than she'd ever been. This is what she had always longed for. Then the female followed her brothers since childhood, and lovers as of this moment, into dreamland.

* * *

"Thatch! What took you so long? Did you get lost? Maybe you're getting Alzheimer's," teased Haruta, once the commander made his way on board.

"Hahaha, very funny, Haruta. For your information, I happened to cross paths with some Marines."

"Maybe Haruta's right, gramps. It took you longer than normal to shop for your ingredients, even if you did fight with marines on your way back yoi" added Marco.

"Tch, I'm still young. By the way, look what I found. Well, more like I took it from the marines who were crazy enough to attack me, but still…" as he said it, he took out a fruit from one of his many pockets.

"Is that a devil fruit?" gasped Izo, when he saw the curly pattern on the fruit.

"It looks like it, but I don't have any idea what power it holds. If I'm going to eat it, I don't want to be stuck with some lame power."

As they debated on what fruit it could be, Teach was shocked. This was what he was looking for all these years and now it was right in front of him, just shy of his reach. He quickly schooled his expression. Lucky for him, Marco currently had his attention on Thatch, as did everyone else.

* * *

The mood on the board of Moby had improved after morning, but it still wasn't the same as usual.

As Pops scanned his sons and daughters on the crew, he felt the air stirring. Things were about to change, and he knew that whatever was about to happen would affect them forever.

His eyes found Teach, who was currently talking to other crewmates. Whitebeard thought back to that damned file Luffy had brought to him. He knew that the girl firmly believed in everything she said to him, but it hurt to even think that one on his sons could be a traitor.

"SHISISHI. I win!" yelled Luffy, who appeared out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone present.

"HEEEH, no fair! You must have cheated! There's no other way you could have won!" Ace cried out, panting with Sabo on the railing.

"How could I have cheated? We all started at the same time," asked Strawhat, blinking her owlish eyes and tilting her head cutely. The brothers blushed at the sight, but it went unnoticed as their cheeks were already tinged red from their race.

"So you're all finally back. We were starting to worry," voiced Marco.

The trio looked at him and quickly answered, "We're home," with grins on their faces.

"Welcome home," was the reply the troublemakers received. After that, everyone went back to what they had been doing before, with grins that were missing earlier. Now that their little brothers and sister were alright, everyone felt more alive.

"Oi, is that a devil fruit?" Ace asked, curiously looking at the item Thatch was holding.

Sabo nodded. "Yes, the swirly patents are characteristic of an Akuma no Mi, but I don't recall seeing this one before in any books,"

Thatch sighed, depressed. "And here I thought that if anyone would know, it would be our walking encyclopedia. I'm disappointed in you," said Thatch in mock anger, and the person in question sheepishly smiled.

"Luffy, are you okay yoi?" Marco asked, seeing the female staring at the fruit blankly. After he voiced the question, the brothers and Thatch glanced at Luffy.

"Thatch, you should get rid of it." she said with an emotionless voice.

The answer took them by surprise. The D.s' moved closer to Luffy with concern, but it didn't illicit any reaction from her.

"Why would you say something like that? Do you know what kind of fruit is it?" Marco tried asking, and her eyes finally left the fruit as she studied him.

"I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that it smells like death."

Those who heard it stilled and narrowed their eyes at the Akuma no Mi. Thatch thought about what he heard, before walking off with a decisive air. He announced that he was going to talk with Pops about it.


	25. Betrayal after Betrayal

**Little Lady Slytherin - DEVIL FRUIT APPEARES! Seriously, that's you reaction! **

**TheCaptainOfShips – Of course I know, why do you think I started this story. I wanted more ASL, thought I wish there would be more stories, ones that are actually completed and not left for waste…**

**ramfomguest – Not telling about Thatch, that would be spoiler and I'm sorry it took me so long to get them together.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that it smells like death." _

_Those who heard it stilled and narrowed their eyes at the Akuma no Mi. Thatch thought about what he heard before announcing that he was going to talk with Pops about it_.

* * *

Narrator's POV

After talking to Whitebeard about the devil fruit, Thatch decided to keep it in his room for the time being. He couldn't make up his mind about whether or not to eat it. Meanwhile, Marco was looking for Teach, but couldn't find him anywhere on board, despite asking other crewmates to help with the search. He worriedly made his way onto the deck, where he found the three D's, Robin, Zoro, Izo and Haruta.

"…trace Poneglyph." Robin had just finished saying and Luffy looked thoughtful.

"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for?! I would have expected you to search for it as soon as you heard the rumors," Luffy said, grinning. The archeologist smiled in reply and headed toward Zoro, who was facing the direction of the town.

"Thanks Luffy."

"Nah, it's your dream. But Robin…" Luffy suddenly looked serious and the two Strawhats paused, wondering what she wanted. "…don't follow Zoro's directions. I want you to get there as soon as possible."

The Strawhats and Whitebeards instantly started grinning like loons or outright laughing. Zoro's indignant "Oi!" was lost in the ruckus everyone was making.

"So Zoro's dream was to become The Greatest Swordsman and your archeologist wants to find the truth behind Void Century," mused Izo. "It makes me wonder about the dreams of the other Strawhats."

Luffy smiled widely, but otherwise didn't answer. Haruta frowned, suddenly noticing what everyone else had missed before. "Since when have you had that scar?" she asked with a deadly tone. The pirates who heard the exclamation looked at what the female was talking about.

"Oh, I've had it for a long time. Sometimes I even forget I have one. It's nothing to be mad about," Luffy grinned in answer, despite everybody climbing over each other to peek at the scar on Luffy's chest.

"Holy shit!"

"It's nothing to be mad about?! How can you say that?!" Haruta and Izo yelled simultaneously. Strawhat simply shrugged, not at all bothered.

Vista tried to take everyone's attention off the topic, since Luffy didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it any further. "Is that a sword strapped on your hip?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… Yeah, it is. It's a gift from my uncle, he sent it to me through Hawky. The last one shattered and Uncle thought this one would be good for me," Luffy said with a fond smile, and many gaped.

"I didn't know you could use a sword," said a confused Ace, as Sabo gaped at the weapon.

"Shanks taught me when I was little, but when Grandpa took me to you and Dadan he confiscated the sword from me. When I was with you, I mainly fought with my fists, but after getting to Marineford, I started using katanas again."

There was round of 'Ohh's and 'Ahh's as they took the information in.

"As nice as this discussion is, we need to gather everyone on board as soon as possible," Marco interrupted. "It seems that the marines have heard about Luffy being in the general area and are sending an Admiral to check it out, yoi."

"You heard Marco," Whitebeard continued. "We're leaving in 30 minutes, so make sure everyone is on board. We don't any need unnecessary fights." The Whitebeard Pirates dispersed to inform their crewmates on the island.

Meanwhile, Luffy headed toward Sunny with a frown. Haruta with Izo looked at her curiously, but instead of asking her any further, they went to check who was missing from their divisions.

"Nami, Franky!" Luffy called out to her nakama to get their attention.

"What's going on, Luffy-san? Things seem lively up there on the Moby. Not that I have the eyes to see it, YOHOHO."

"One of the Admirals is on his way here."

"WHAT?!" yelled the remaining Strawhats on board.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Nami started. "But Robin and Zoro are still on the island. We'll need to find them quickly." Chopper and Usopp nodded furiously.

"No. Robin is looking for a Poneglyph that's rumored to be on this island. We can't leave before she finds it," Luffy said seriously.

"If we stay here, we're going to die!" cried out a distressed Nami.

"So you would rather leave and keep Robin from reaching her dream?" asked Luffy, her hat shadowing her eyes.

When she said that, the Strawhats paused. They knew that they couldn't keep their nakama from pursuing their dreams. If anything, they wanted to help.

"That's not what I meant," The navigator tried explaining. "But can't we come back once we're sure the Admiral is gone?" Though she already knew that the answer was going to be 'no' by the look on her Captain's face.

"The Whitebeards are leaving in a few minutes," Luffy changed the subject. "I heard that Teach is back, though I didn't notice him. But I feel like something's going to happen, so I need to stay on Moby. I want for you to hide yourselves and Sunny, before Robin and Zoro come back. If you don't do something flashy they won't know you're here. I trust you to come after us when you can. Understood?"

The crew didn't like this. They weren't afraid of the Admiral; well they were, but leaving Luffy alone on Moby when she had one of her gut feelings was scaring them even more.

"We promise to come back. In return, you need to promise to be careful," Sanji said, distracting the rest from their thoughts.

"I can try," Luffy replied with a grin and laughed. The Strawhats just shook their heads, accepting that this was the best they were going to get from her.

* * *

"Okay, Marco. Everyone is on board. We can set sail at any time," Namur informed the first-mate, and got a nod in return.

"Now we just need to find out what the Strawhats are doing, yoi." Marco said, and looked around as if they would pop out of nowhere.

"No need to worry about us. We're good to go," said Sanji, coming from behind them. Namur jumped. 'Okay, so they really can pop out from nowhere,' he thought with a sweat-drop as he saw the blond cook, who was closely followed by Luffy.

"Look after our idiotic captain, shitty bastards, so we don't have to kick your ass when we see you again." said Sanji.

"Of course we'll always look after her… Wait, what do you mean by 'when we see you again'?" asked a bewildered Namur.

"Robin and Zoro are still on the island, and they won't come back before they find the Poneglyph, so the rest of us are staying put. Luffy is coming with you, so make sure she's safe. You should know by now just how much of a troublemaker she is."

"But an Admiral is coming here! It's dangerous to stay here!" Ace exploded, but Sanji and Luffy looked at him calmly.

"We can take care of ourselves. There's no need to worry. I should go now, so see you later," the cook said before he jumped onto the other ship.

"Luffy, you're the captain," Ace tried again. "Say something to them. If you order it, the two will come back!"

But Luffy had already made her decision. "I can't stop Robin; it's her dream we're talking about, Ace. If we lose our lives trying to reach our dream, then that's it. But we won't give up our dreams up; they're what make us who we are," Luffy said with a completely serious face. "I'm going to talk with Oyaji." With that, she left everyone behind to think about her words.

* * *

"Do you really think that's a smart thing to do, brat?" asked Oyaji.

"I don't do smart things. I do things to piss people off, or because I feel like it." answered Strawhat. Whitebeard started laughing.

"Cheeky brat."

* * *

"You're kidding me!" said Thatch, laughing.

"I'm not. You should have seen his face, it was hilarious!" answered Haruta Everyone glanced at them curiously, but decided in the end that they didn't want to know.

"What are you talking about?" Okay, so maybe not everyone. Ace was way too curious for his own good.

Haruta and Thatch looked at him mischievously, but refused to answer.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy sweat-dropped at their behavior, looking up from their mid-day snack.

"They're most likely talking about their latest prank, though I'm not sure it was worth the outcome," answered Teach, as he joined the discussion.

The five of them responded to Teach's response with a brief glance in his direction before turning away. All except for Luffy, who didn't tear her eyes away from him.

"It was definitely worth the few punches from Marco," cried out a triumphant Thatch.

Luffy didn't hear him, though. She was busy staring at Teach, and she definitely didn't like what she was seeing. She made up her mind; when this dinner was over, she was going to talk with Pops.

* * *

Marco's POV

The dinner was calm; well, as calm as it could be with Ace stealing food, or with my brothers hollering loudly.

The strange thing was that Luffy was quiet and wasn't stealing food from anyone. She acted otherwise normal (well, based on _her _definition of normal), but I noticed the quick glances she sent Teach's way. It made me wary; Luffy liked everyone, yet it was obvious to me that she didn't like Marshall.

My attention, however, quickly went to Ace and Sabo the moment I heard them start to complain about paperwork.

"You mean you still haven't completed the stack I gave you, yoi?" I asked. I tried to keep my expression and posture relaxed (later, someone told me that they'd starting sweating from my threatening aura and the small sadistic smirk on my face). Before Ace and Sabo could reply, I caught the two of them by the ear and dragged them to their room so that they could complete their paperwork.

* * *

It had already been an hour since I dragged the troublemakers to my room to complete their paperwork.

"CATCH HER!"

"THE BITCH KILLED THATCH!"

We heard yells from outside, and we immediately started running in the direction of the noise. Our crewmates made way for the three of us. As we got closer to the commotion, we heard even more screams and profanities.

When I finally saw what the yelling was about, my blood ran cold. Thatch was lying on the deck in a pool of blood, and I registered Luffy evading attacks from my brothers. It was then that I saw someone sneak up behind her. Luffy dodged the punch he threw her way, only for someone else to slap sea-stone handcuffs onto her wrists.

"What are you doing to Luffy?!" Ace and Sabo yelled, as they saw their sister's lose her balance from the strain of the sea-stone.

"She betrayed us. She killed Commander Thatch!" Someone from the crowd yelled, and I looked at Luffy with horror. I couldn't move. Before I could open my mouth to defend Luffy, she glanced at us and was suddenly gone.

"Where did she go?!"

"She just disappeared!"

"We're far from land, so she has to be on the ship. We need to find her!"

Everyone was yelling, completely lost in their fury. It was then I heard it, a barely audible groan amidst all the shouting. I instantly ran up to Thatch.

I felt for his pulse; it was faint, but still there. I called for a doctor and watched as Thatch was taken away before turning to the crew: "What the hell happened here?"

Everyone glanced at each other before one stepped forward. "I heard something crashing, so I came here and saw Luffy standing over Thatch's body. I started toward her before Teach stopped me. He warned me to stay away from her, saying that I didn't have a chance of defeating her when she had just taken down a commander," he said and looked down, ashamed. "Luffy said, 'don't believe what Teach is saying', but then Teach said something I didn't catch and she went to attack him. At that point, others had arrived and I lost sight of them. We tried to catch Strawhat, but she avoided the attacks and told us to call a doctor." I looked up sharply at that what he said.

"But we thought that was her way of distracting us," someone else added. "Teach then said that her intention from the very beginning was Thatch's devil fruit. That it was the reason why she'd told Thatch to get rid of it; she thought it would be easier to get it that way. But Thatch kept the Akuma no Mi, and Luffy decided to take it by force."

"There has to be some kind of explanation. Luffy wouldn't do something like this!" yelled Ace, with Sabo nodding in agreement. Everyone flinched and didn't dare to look them in the eyes.

"Calm down. We're going to get on bottom of this. Now tell me where Teach is, yoi."

Everyone glanced at each other and the rest of the ship, but Marshall wasn't anywhere. I frowned. "Okay then. The division commanders come with me. We need to talk with Pops. Everyone else, go to your rooms. There isn't anything you can do right now, yoi."

"But what about Strawhat. Shouldn't we go look for her?"

"I don't know where she is, but she definitely isn't on Moby. I can't feel her with my Haki," I replied, a feeling of uneasiness creeping in.

* * *

Narrator's POV

_Luffy was on her way to Pops when she saw Thatch and decided to chat with him, but the moment she saw him, it was like time had stopped. She yelled. "Thatch, behind you!"_

_He heard her but wasn't fast enough. Teach stabbed him in the back. Luffy instantly ran to him and flung Teach away._

"_Thatch, look at me!" Strawhat panicked when she saw all the blood that was pouring from his wound. _

_Thatch slowly pried his eyelids open. "Did I die already? Cause right now I'm seeing an angel," he tried to joke._

_Luffy looked at his wound. Thatch wasn't going to survive; he was losing too much blood._

_Teach stood up, a dark smile appearing on his features. He hadn't planned on stabbing Thatch like this, but in the end it had worked out. Luffy would now pay. As he thought this, a silver light appeared and he had to shield his eyes. When it disappeared, he saw Luffy crouching over Thatch's body, whispering something to him._

_The next second, someone came outside and the chaos began. Teach managed to convince everyone into thinking that Luffy was responsible for killing Thatch and they cuffed her, cutting off her access to her powers. _

_The moment Luffy felt the cuffs on her wrist she wavered, before regaining her balance. It was then that she noticed Marco, Ace and Sabo. They had horrified expressions, just like everyone else. In that moment she knew that she need to get away. Right now, they weren't thinking clearly and with the damned sea-stone on her wrists, she would be captured in an instant. She made her decision to leave for now, so she used geppo to head to the island they'd departed from earlier that day._

* * *

"What do you want in exchange for this information?" the Admiral asked suspiciously.

"Not just information. I just delivered her onto Hand Island with sea-stone cuffs! For that I want only one thing, and that is the Shichibukai position," answered the person on the other side of the den-den mushi.

"If what you're saying is true, then I'll make sure you become one of the Shichibukai," huffed Akainu. "We've been looking for a replacement for Crocodile. But don't expect my gratitude, Blackbeard; you're still a pirate."

The other person just laughed in reply before hanging up.

The Admiral left his room. It was already nighttime, but most of the crew was still up. He yelled for everyone to get up on deck. "I just received word that Strawhat Luffy is heading toward this island. I want every damn marine out there searching for her!" His man saluted.

"So, the girl is here. Seems that her luck has run out," said Kizaru from his chair, his expression remaining bored.

An officer walked toward Akainu and saluted stiffly. "Sir, My name is Captain Maverick, and I'm in charge of this island. I would be happy to provide any resources you'll need for the manhunt. Pleased to make your acquaintance." But it was only a formality. Akainu would have their help, with or without the captain's permission.

* * *

Luffy was sprinting across the ocean, the sea-stone slowly ebbing her strength away. Combined with the energy she had lost while healing Thatch, she was glad she hadn't lost consciousness.

Just when she thought she would plummet into the water, she finally saw land. The second she reached the beach she collapsed, panting hard.

Her mind wandered back to Moby. Why hadn't they listened to her? And from the looks of horror they had given her, they really thought she'd killed Thatch. How could they think she was capable of killing nakama?

"How the mighty have fallen. It seems that the blood of a demon will always make itself known," said a familiar voice, and Luffy turned her head to face the person.

A blank look covered her features as she recognized the man and struggled to stand. He didn't even give her a chance to run away before he punched her hard. Her last thoughts before blacking out went out to her nakama, Ace and Sabo.

* * *

**That's it. I know you don't like this ending, but you need to bear with it. I'll give you the next chapter as soon as possible. Ah, and leave me some reviews to make my day better. Ja Ne!**


	26. Prisoner

**Little Lady Slytherin - Here comes your update. However, I'm not sure when I'll get to upload next chapter. I have too much work and little time to actually write something; and when I finally have the time my mind is sudenly blank... = IT CAN TAKE EVEN 1 MONTH TILL NEXT CHAPTER! So sorry!**

**TheCaptainOfShip - The answer is... LIKE hell I tell you! That would be spoiler! xD So read and find out**

**leska - Of course I'll continue, but like I said already - it will be some time until I have next chapter...**

* * *

_Last time:_

_How could they think she was capable of killing her nakama?_

_"How the mighty have fallen. It seems that the blood of a demon will always make itself known." Luffy heard a familiar voice and turned her head to face the person._

_He didn't even give her a chance to run as he punched her hard. Her last thoughts before blacking out went out to her nakama and her brothers._

* * *

Narrator's POV

Luffy slowly woke up; she felt like someone had made a punching bag out of her. She blinked her sleepiness away before she remembered. Thatch being stabbed. Her escape from the ship. The beach. Akainu.

When she looked at herself, she grimaced. They'd handcuffed her hands and ankles with thick sea-stone chains. Even if she was in her best condition, there would be no way for her to break it off.

The next thing she noticed was that her katana wasn't with her anymore.

* * *

_"Listen, Luffy," Shanks said to the six year old, "A sword is the soul of every swordsman, so be sure to take care of it. I gave you one, and now you need to keep it safe. This one won't last much longer, but it's perfect for a beginner like you."_

_"Ehh?! But I don't want to be a swordsman! I wanna be a pirate!" The little girl exclaimed, and almost threw the sword away._

_"Luffy, you can be both. And I'm gonna teach you how. It'll be fun!" the red-haired man laughed and patted her head._

* * *

_Little Luffy swung her sword and Shanks dodged it, sticking his tongue out at her._

"_If you're gonna fight like this, you won't ever hit me, Anchor!"_

_Luffy growled in annoyance and attacked again. This time, however, she had a plan. She raised her katana and moved for Shanks' side. As anticipated, he blocked it and sent her sword flying like every time before. This time, Luffy counted on it and went forward, fast as lightning. She kicked Shanks' legs from under him, which send him sprawling on the ground._

"_What are you doing?! I'm trying to teach you swordsmanship, not brawling!" Shanks yelled, sitting up. _

"_Yes, you are. But I'm a pirate, and pirates don't fight fair. Besides, I fight like this better." She grinned at Shanks, who shook his head in exasperation._

"_Whatever." The red-haired pirate begrudgingly agreed. This sent his crew, who had been watching on the sidelines, laughing like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't every day they found someone more stubborn than their captain._

* * *

_"A little runt like you!? You would sooner impale yourself on that thing you call a sword than actually stab someone else!" Aokiji teased the girl as she pouted._

_"I can too fight with it; Shanks taught me how! Just because I like fighting with my fists better, doesn't mean I can't use a katana."_

* * *

"_Holy hell! That brat took down 6 captains and 2 rear-admirals!"_

"_She's a demon; and she isn't even using that sword she has on her hip!"_

"_Look again. She just unsheathed it!"_

_The girl in question threw herself at another few marines. They consisted of two commodores and a vice-admiral, yet Luffy took them down with relative ease. It was partly due to her skills, but also due to the marines' arrogance in underestimating her. _

_The marines had been amazed when they saw her brawling skills, but watching her wield a sword, they were totally gobsmacked._

* * *

Memories ran through her head and she gritted her teeth. She may not have been a true swordsman and cared about her katana enough, but it bothered her, because Jiyu had been a present from Aokiji.

"Look who's awake." Akainu came through the door, looking down at Luffy. The girl was sitting on her knees behind sea-stone bars. Her clothes had tears in them, revealing scratches all over her body.

"You thought you could get away from me. How foolish of you. I'm going to make you tell me everything you've learned from those cowardly bastards." He had an expression of pure disdain on his face as Luffy glared at him.

"They are not cowards, and I won't tell you anything, no matter what you do to me!" Luffy spat at him in loathing.

"I'm going to break you, and I will enjoy every second of it."

Luffy glared at him, but didn't offer a reply.

"Take her out and bring her on board!" Akainu barked orders at the marines who guarded her. They immediately saluted and unlocked the cell.

Luffy struggled to stand up but failed, and the marines hauled her up, none too gently. She was led up the stairs, and when the door opened, she was blinded by light.

Akainu sat on a chair and Luffy was forced to kneel before him. However, she never stopped glaring.

"Let her go or you'll get burned." Akainu said, and activated his powers to press his hands on Luffy's bare flesh. The two marines instantly pulled away and went two steps back.

When Luffy felt her skin begin to melt she pressed her lips tighter, refusing to make a sound. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. If anything, she wanted to laugh; they wouldn't hold her forever, her nakama wouldn't let them.

* * *

The meeting was a complete disaster. Not only did they fail to find out who had attacked Thatch, but Teach was now missing as well, making it impossible for the Whitebeards to question him. Some had changed their minds about Luffy being the attacker after that discovery. Marco felt like a failure. He was supposed to keep an eye on Teach so something like this wouldn't happen! Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo were chained to the mast so they couldn't run off to find Luffy. Whitebeard was, for once, not drinking, not since he found out that one of his children was traitor and a killer. The other commanders were similarly depressed.

"Thatch is awake!"

It was like someone flipped a switch. The mood did a one-eighty and everyone started yelling in glee. The poor nurse who brought the good news was completely surrounded by pirates and questioned about Thatch.

"Is he okay?!"

"He woke up?!

Everyone in the room shouted different questions, but once Marco spoke up, they quieted down.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to wake for another few days, yoi?"

"We thought so too. We really don't know how he managed to regain consciousness so quickly, but he wishes to talk to you and Pops and…" the nurse made a strange face before adding, "Just go see him." Marco nodded.

In the end, only Marco went with the nurse, as Pops had to keep the other commanders from storming the infirmary.

"Ah, Marco. How's the weather? The nurses don't want to let me out to feel sunshine on my skin." Thatch pouted at Marco, whose eye was twitching.

"Seriously yoi, we thought you were dead, and now you're cracking jokes?"

"Jeez, no 'Thatch we were worried' or 'Are you alright'? Mean pineapple…" Marco's first instinct was to slap Thatch upside his head; he hugged Thatch instead.

"Don't do that ever again. Do you know how much paperwork that would mean for me, yoi?"

"What? That's what you were worried about?!" Thatch yelled in mock anger and Marco chuckled.

Thatch then looked at the door, like he was expecting someone else to enter.

"Oh, right. Don't wait for Pops, he's making sure our brothers don't do anything crazy." Marco said with sigh of exasperation.

"And Luffy? I asked for you, Pops and Luffy." Thatch said in confusion, and Marco looked at him.

"Didn't Luffy stab you yoi?"

"Luffy? Like she could ever harm her nakama. That would go against everything she believes. Bad joke, man." He then noticed Marco's behavior. "Please tell me that was a joke, and you didn't really think Luffy did that to me." Thatch was almost begging.

"We didn't know what to think. We still don't know what to think, yoi. It was her word against Teach's, and before anything could get sorted out, the both of them vanished."

"Teach was the one who stabbed me! If anything, Luffy saved my life. She healed me, Marco!" Thatch was shaking the other, trying to get it through his thick skull.

"Tell me everything from the beginning."

Thatch finally calmed down at the sound of Marco's serious request and asked what happened from Marco's point of view. Marco told him about how he was with the D brothers when he heard the commotion and that Teach claimed that Luffy killed Thatch.

"That's not how it went. Luffy, she warned me when she saw Teach behind me, though I didn't react fast enough. I blacked out a little after that bastard stabbed me in the back, but when I opened my eyes again, she was kneeling over me and there was that silver light everywhere. She told me not to move and that she was trying to heal my wound, but she didn't know if she could do it. The only one she'd healed before was Sabo and Luffy had no idea how she did it, at least from what she told me."

"If she healed you, then why were you unconscious when we got to you yoi?" Marco looked at him, bewildered. _'How the hell did Luffy heal him?'_

"Because healing takes a 'helluva lotta energy'; her words, not mine. I must have had to sleep off the rest of the damage. But Marco, you need to find her, I have a bad feeling about it."

"I'm going to talk with Pops yoi. He'll know where to go from here."

* * *

It had been two hours since they threw her back into the cell and Luffy hurt all over.

"Damn Bakainu. Couldn't he at least leave the guards here? It's soooo boring!" Luffy muttered to herself. "And I'm hungry! Ugh, I want meat! Can you hear me?! I'm hungry, bring me meat!" Strawhat yelled, but she didn't get a reply and huffed in irritation.

Suddenly, the door cracked open in the distance and Luffy could hear steps coming closer. When she could finally see the person, she blinked.

"Oi, what are you doing here? This is not a place for kids." Luffy scolded as Anika let out a gasp of horror upon seeing the raven-haired girl. Luffy had bruises all over her, some of the skin on her arms was charred, and her lips were bleeding, yet she was smiling like she was in no pain.

"How can you smile? How are you not screaming in pain?! I've never seen anyone hurt as you; you should be dead from those injuries!" the little girl screamed and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I smile? They won't break me. I had worse than this, so calm down. Besides, you must have not seen many injured people, or you would know that this won't kill me," Luffy said with a gentle voice.

"Luffy, you don't deserve this. I know you're a pirate, but you're so kind, and you saved me. I'm going to help you out." Anika said with determination.

"NO!" Luffy yelled. "You can't! If you try anything, they'll throw you in a cell too, if not kill you first. They won't care who you are or that you're just a kid."

Anika looked terrified. However, she was set on saving Luffy. "Then I'll find your nakama. Please, Luffy. I can't just go back after seeing you like this!"

"…Alright then. In that case, could you do me a little favor? You see, my hat is a little singed and I don't want it damaged any further. Can you pass it to my friends?" Luffy slowly grabbed the hat and handed it to the other girl, who winced when she saw Luffy's wounds up close.

"Don't give up. We will save you. Your adventures aren't over yet. Besides, Ace and Sabo are waiting for you." Anika tried to cheer Luffy up.

"Ah, adventures. I still need to become Pirate king, don't I?" the two girls laughed, before Anika left to pass Luffy's message to her nakama.

* * *

Two people were circling the forest, but they couldn't find a lead on what they were looking for. They were slowly starting to get irritated about their lack of progress over the last three days, Zoro even more so than Robin.

"Swordsman-san, is there something troubling you? You seem a little off."

"It's nothing Robin. I just want to get away from these damned flowers. It's like we've been going in circles this whole time!" Zoro grumbled in annoyance, and Robin chuckled at his name-calling; really, who calls trees 'flowers'?

"However, would I be correct in assuming you have another reason for being anxious?" The archeologist asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's just a feeling I have. I think Luffy may be in trouble." Zoro mumbled, but Robin's eyes narrowed. Zoro and Luffy often operated on the same wave-length, having an instinct for the other's wellbeing. Robin was left uneasy by Zoro's reply.

"In that case, we should head back, to look for Luffy."

"What about the Poneglyph?"

"I'm beginning to suspect the rumors were false. Even if that isn't that case, we can come back later after checking on out Captain." Robin smiled and Zoro nodded, relaxing visibly.

He quickened his pace and turned left to get back to the Sunny.

"Zoro-san, you're going the wrong way." Robin deadpanned.

"I knew that!"

* * *

Everyone on the Moby Dick felt immensely guilty about not believing in Luffy, her brothers being the worst off. One could feel the depression rolling off the ship in waves. After Marco relayed Thatch's side of the story, Whitebeard changed their course back to the island. It was the most likely place where Luffy would be. Many of the pirates were terrified of breaking the news to the rest of the Strawhats. They all knew how over-protective Luffy's nakama could be.

"We're getting close to Hand Island," said Namur, entering the navigation room. "You should rest, Sabo, or you're going to drop dead before you can find Luffy."

Sabo tried to smile. "Just one more minute, Namur." Sabo replied to his crewmate, who frowned.

"Not a minute more. We won't get lost without you, you know. The people in this room are navigators as well. Most of them have guided this ship even longer then you've been alive."

Sabo glared at Namur who chuckled, but nodded and went to his room.

When he reached his cabin. He was surprised to find Ace sitting on Sabo's bed, slouching.

"Ace, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad I see you, but you've spent the last few days holed up in your room, refusing to talk with anyone. Including me."

Ace looked at Sabo, unamused at his attempt to lighten the mood. He sighed heavily and then stared up at ceiling.

"Do you think she'll forgive us?"

Sabo raised his eyebrows at his brother, before he seriously thought about Ace's question.

"Yes. It's Luffy. She will always forgive us. I'm more worried about whether we deserve her forgiveness," Sabo replied, and sat on the other side of the bed.

Ace didn't react at first, sitting in silence for a few minutes before letting out a humorless laugh.

"How could we even _think_ that Luffy would betray us? I should have stopped her from vanishing. Now she might be in the hands of an Admiral, for all I know! Why couldn't I have listened to my heart instead of believing what was in front of me?! Logic doesn't apply to Luffy, everyone knows that!" Ace yelled and didn't care that the whole ship had probably heard him.

When Ace stopped, the room was left in awkward silence. Sabo contemplated the other's response.

"We." Sabo said and at Ace's confused glance he added: "It's not 'I should have stopped her' but '**we**'.I… hell, even Marco, we knew Luffy wouldn't do something like that, yet we didn't do a thing!"

Ace abruptly stood up and went to the door, while Sabo watched him, startled.

"Where are you going?"

"We lost Luffy once. I refuse to lose her again. I'm going to look for her. With Striker, I'll get on the island before anyone else!" Ace exclaimed, and Sabo instantly blocked his path.

"I won't let you go! I know you want to save her; we all do. But we can't just go to the island without back-up when we know there's an Admiral nearby. It's too dangerous, and it could put Luffy in even more danger! Besides, you think you're the only one feeling this way?! I love her too!"

"Then let me go Sabo!"

"No!" Sabo answered, refusing to step aside for Ace.

The other gritted his teeth at Sabo's reply and all the frustration he felt at the loss of Luffy, at their nakama turned traitor, and at Thatch almost dying, resurfaced at the same time, and he punched Sabo.

The ex-noble was shocked at Ace's reaction and didn't dodge soon enough. However, Sabo wasn't about to get beaten, so he fought back. They both punched each other again and again. It wasn't something like a fight, or even a brawl. It was like two feral beasts trying to kill each other.

After a minute or two they both collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Both were breathing deeply, with busted lips and new bruises.

"Do you… feel better… now?" Sabo wheezed out, and Ace hummed in agreement.

"Y-yeah, what… about you?" Ace replied when he caught his breath.

"Me too…guess we just needed to release some steam, hmm…?" Sabo said and then looked at Ace. "Sorry about the black eye, though."

Ace chuckled. "Nah, I can see I gave you one as well, so we're even. Luffy, though, would probably laugh really hard if she could see us now."

The two were laying side-by-side and finally felt a little more relaxed. They grinned cheekily at the thought of Luffy, because no matter what would happen, they were going to get her back and apologize.

"Ace?" Sabo asked and Ace looked at him, inches separating their lips. This time Ace didn't hesitate like he might have before, and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was chaste at first, before it turned passionate. Both boys fought for dominance, neither winning. Their hands were searching for naked skin and they were moaning in pleasure.

They rolled over, so Sabo was on top, and he didn't waste his time. He left Ace's mouth to kiss his neck and then went lower, his hand playing with nipples, the other on the hem of Ace' shorts.

Ace moaned again before he switched their positions again. Along the way, they bumped a table and something broke, not that either of them cared. They were far too gone in their pleasure.

Ace, once on top, kissed Sabo's earlobe before gently sucking it. Sabo moaned and arched his back. The motion also caused their crotches to touch, which sent both of them moaning even louder.

"Sensitive much?" Ace managed to pant, and Sabo growled.

"Shut up!" Before anything could be said after that, there was a knock on the door.

"Ace!? Sabo?!" Both of them froze before the door flew open.

Izo, Thatch and Marco marched in and their eyes widened at the two boys before the three separated the brothers.

"I know you're in a bad mood, but you won't solve anything by killing each other!" Izo scolded them, and the two looked confused at each other.

"We heard the yelling and crashing," Thatch added. "It wasn't that hard to figure out you were fighting. Besides the busted lips and black eyes are giving you away."

The two brothers finally understood what their nakama thought had happened, which they were partly right about, and started laughing. That confused the commanders, but they quickly shook their heads and sighed. They would never understand the D's.

"Nah, we're okay now." Ace said to them. The three left the room, shaking their heads, but not before Marco told them to clean the mess they made.

Ace and Sabo were left in silence and started cleaning the room, their mood lighter than before. Only then did Sabo remember what Ace had told him.

"She would laugh, wouldn't she?" Sabo's smile was real this time, for the first time in three days.

* * *

**I know this isn't probably what you expected from this chapter, but at least I gave you some AceSabo fluff, so please don't hate. **


End file.
